Im Meer der Erinnerungen
by YukimuraRuki
Summary: Ehe er sich versah, starrt Takeru völlig durchnässt auf das weite Meer hinaus. Er hat das Gefühl, jemand habe nach ihm gerufen. Wer das genau ist, daran kann er sich nicht mehr erinnern. Takeru kann sich auch nicht mehr an die Abenteuer in der Digiwelt erinnern und auch nicht an seinen Partner oder seine Freunde und nach und nach beginnen dunkle Mächte sich zu regen...
1. Prolog

**Im Meer der Erinnerungen**

 **Prolog**

An jenem schicksalsträchrigen Tag tobte ein wildes Unwetter.  
Man konnte den unermüdlichen Wind klagen hören der rasend versuchte die Bäume in die Knie zu zwingen.  
Schwere, große Tropfen schlugen auf die Erde ein und fluteten die asphaltierten Wege.

An solch einem unheilvollen Tag lag Takeru allein in seinem Zimmer, denn seine Mutter arbeitete zu dieser Zeit. Der Blonde war ganz plötzlich, aus unerklärlichen Gründen bereits zur Vorabendzeit eingenickt und schlief eben noch tief und fest.  
In dem Moment, als er sein volles Bewusstsein wiedererlangte, befand er sich inmitten eines pösenden Wolkenbruchs. Dem selben, der bereits seit mehreren Stunden sein Unwesen trieb. Er sah hinaus auf eine sich immer weiter ausbreitende Fläche von Wasser. Kälte umhüllte seinen Körper, denn er hatte nicht mal einen Regenschirm bei sich. Stillschweigend sah er unentwegt auf das tosende Meer hinaus.

„ _Warum bin ich hier?"  
„Wer hat nach mir gerufen?"_

„Takeru? … Takeru bist du das?"  
Der Blonde wandte sich um, doch das Gesicht desjenigen der seinen Namen gerufen hatte, verschwamm vor seinen Augen.  
„Was machst du denn hier draußen, so ganz allein? Und ohne Regenschirm!?"  
Takeru konnte nicht antworten. Ihm wurde allerdings bewusst, dass dieser Jemand nicht derjenige war, dder nach ihm gerufen hatte.  
„Takeru?", der Andere rief Takerus Namen noch einmal und er musste beinahe schreien, denn die tosende Regenwandt verhinderte jede verbale Kommunikation. In diesem Moment verlor Takeru sein Bewusstsein.

Als Takeru wieder erwachte, konnte er Yamatos wage vor sich erkennen.  
„Takeru", rief er den Namen seines kleinen Bruders und wirkte etwas erlechtert, als er in das Gesicht seines Bruders blickte, „Du hättest dir beinahe eine Lungenentzündung eingefangen! Warum warst du bei so einem Sauwetter draußen und das auch noch ohne einen Schirm... am Strand!?"  
Auch wenn die Worte des anderen Blonden leise waren, sie klangen trotz allem aufgewühlt.  
' _Ich war einer Lungenentzündung nahe? Weil ich mitten im Regenwetter meinen Schirm vergessen habe?_ ', schoss es dem Jungen durch den Kopf.  
„Jetzt komm schon, Yamato, jetzt ist es doch gut, Takeru ist wieder bei bewusstsein", sagte nun ein anderer Junge.  
„Taiichi, wenn du nicht gewesen wärst, dann..."

„Ich war einfach verwirrt! Wer geht schon bei so einem Wolkenbruch ohne Regenschirm nach draußen? Als ich näher hinüberging, habe ich bemerkt, dass es Takeru war und als ich ihn ansprach ist er mir plötzlich zusammengebrochen worauf ich dich gleich benachrichtigt habe", der Junge namens Taiichi erklärte den Sachverhalt ganz genau.  
 _'Ach richtig... dieser Junge ist der Freund meines Bruders... Sein Name ist Taiichi-san._

 _...Und ich bin hier im Krankenhaus, oder?'_  
„Vielen Dank, Taiichi-san", bedankte sich Takeru mit einem kleinen Kopfnicken in die Richtung des Braunhaarigen.  
„Was ist denn mit dir los, Takeru!?", lachte Taiichi, „Du tust ja so als wären wir Fremde. Ist dir irgendwas passiert?"  
Trotz seines Lachens wirkte Taiichi viel mehr besorgt als er Yamatos Bruder ansah. Takeru hingegen blieb darauf Stumm. Jedoch dachte der Ältere sich, dass es vielleicht etwas gab, dass Takeru im Moment nicht gern aussprechen wollte so lange er hier war.  
„Also dann, ich verschwinde mal langsam wieder", verabschiedete er sich und wandte sich mit einem lässigen Winken zu Tür.  
„Alles klar, danke schön, Taiichi. Tut mir leid für die Umstände."  
„Keine Ursache, mach dir da keine Gedanken. Takeru! Gute Besserung!", entgegnete Taiichi und kehrte in sein eigenes Heim zurück.

Nachdem Yamatos bester Freund das Zimmer verlassen hatte, wandte sich der ältere Bruder an den jüngeren: „Ich weiß, Taiichi hat dich das eben schon gefragt, aber du hast ihm ja nicht geantwortet, also lass mich dich noch einmal fragen... ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"  
Takeru schwieg erneut und fühlte, dass er die Frage auch nicht beantworten konnte, obwohl Yamato sie stellte.  
„Ist doch komisch, dass du einfach so da draußen rumstehst und nass wirst. Sehr verdächtig, findest du nicht?", wollte Yamato wissen und wusste dabei, dass seine Reaktion etwas extrem war.

 _'Stimmt. Normalerweise tat man soetwas nicht. Aber wenn ich ihm sage, dass ich einfach so dort war, ohne zu wissen wie ich dorthingekommen bin, dann würde er mir sicherlich nicht glauben. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass jemand nach mir ruft. Ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern...  
Selbst wenn ich es mit aller Macht versuche, ich weiß es nicht mehr... Aber warum?'_  
„Großer Bruder...", begann Takeru wobei er Yamato einen unsicheren Blick zuwarf. Dieser aber schüttelte den Kopf und setzte ein leichtes Lächeln auf: „Wie dem Auch sei, im Moment sieht es so aus als solltest du dich gut ausruhen. Erst einmal bist du hier im Krankenhaus."  
Takeru stimmte mit einem stummen Nicken zu und schloss bei diesem Satz seine Augen.

Am Abend des selben Tages war Frau Takaishi sofort ins Krankenhaus gefahren als sie Nachricht von Yamato gelesen hatte. Sie war außer sich vor Sorge und griff nach der Hand ihres Sohnes sobald sie sich neben ihn ans Bett gesetzt hatte: „Tut mir leid, dass ich erst jetzt wieder da bin, Takeru."  
„Mach dir doch keine Sorgen", entgegnete der Blonde mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln. Zwar hatte er sich schon am Morgen nicht sehr wohlgefühlt, aber auf den Vorschlag hin, dass sie sich einen Tag für ihn freinahm hatte Takeru abgelehnt. Wie schon einige Male zuvor hatte er so getan als sei er besser aufgelegt als er sich eigentlich gefühlt hatte, so dass Frau Takaishi ihrer hektischen Arbeit nachgehen konnte ohne sich Sorgen zu machen.  
„Wenn wenigstens Patamon-chan bei dir gewesen wäre", flüsterte sie ihm zu, doch Yamato, der das Gespräch noch immer mithören konnte schüttelte leicht den Kopf: „Aber Mutter, das ist doch unmöglich. Das Tor zu Digiwelt ist schon lange wieder verschlossen. Das heißt Patamon und unsere anderen Partner sind in ihre Welt zurückgekehrt."  
„Ich verstehe... Dabei ist es schon ganz schön lange her seit ihr euch das letzte Mal gesehen habt", bemerkte Frau Takaishi mit sorgenerfüllter Stimme. Dabei bemerkte keiner von beiden, dass in Takerus Gesicht Unwissenheit und totale Verwirrung geschrieben stand.  
 _'Die Digiwelt? Digimon? Das Tor zur Digiwelt?  
Wovon reden die beiden?_'  
„Da fällt mir ein, ich muss mich bei Taiich-kun für die Hilfe bedanken. Er hat Takeru doch bis ins Krankenhaus gebracht oder? Das sieht ihm ziemlich ähnlich nicht war, früher hat er immerhin schon mal ein paar Mal auf dich aufgepasst als ihr auf eurer aller ersten Abenteuerreise wart. Stimmt doch...", erkundigte sie sich rein rethorisch bei ihren Söhnen.  
 _'Auf unserer aller ersten Reise?Wovon redet Mama da?'  
_ „Genau. Wenn Takeru entlassen wird, dann sollten wir zusammen mit Taiichi und Hikari-chan essen gehen, findest du nicht?", schlug Yamato enthusiastisch vor.  
„Das ist doch eine wunderbare Idee, was meinst du, Takeru?", stimmte Frau Takaishi mit ein, „Du würdest dich doch sicher freuen, wenn Hikari-chan kommt?"  
Takerus Mutter lächelte so als ob sie eine Antwort von ihm erwartete, doch alles was der Blonde hervorbrachte war eine simple Frage: „Hikari- _chan_?"  
„Ja klar, Taiichis kleine Schweter, Hikari-chan. Du verstehst dich doch so gut mit ihr und wir hatten sie schon öfter zu besuch..."  
„Ganz genau, damals als du hergezogen bist, kamst du doch in ihre klasse und hast dich richtig darüber gefreut, oder irre ich mich?", stimmte Yamato etwas verwirrt mit ein. Takeru allerdings verfiel in nachdenkliches Schweigen.

Der Name Hikari war schon etwas ungewöhnlich.  
Die einzige Person, die er mit diesem Namen kannte war Yagami Hikari und diese ging tatsächlich in seine Klasse.  
„Hikari-chan... meint ihr damit etwa _Yagami-san_?", wollte er wissen. In dem Moment, als er Hikari so unpersönlich betitelte, sahen sich Yamato und seine Mutter für einen Moment fragend an.  
„He-hey... Takeru was sagst du denn da? Du scherzt, oder?"  
„Nein überhaupt nicht. Bis eben habt ihr Dinge gesagt, mit denen ich überhaupt nichts anfangen kann. _Wer_ ist Patamon? _Was_ bedeutet Digiwelt oder _was sind Digimon_?", wollte Takeru äußerst verwirrt wissen.

„Yamato, ruf sofort den Doktor", bat Frau Takaishi besorgt.  
„Alles klar", entgegnete er und verließ sofort das Krankenzimmer in welchem sich Takeru befand. Dieses Mal hatte sich der Chefarzt persönlich zu ihnen bemüht und nach einigen Unteersuchungen und Fragen, welche er gezielt an den Patienten richtete, konnte er bereits eine Diagnose stellen: Takeru litt offenbar an einer selektiven Form von retrograder Amnesie.

 _Fortsetzung folgt in Kapitel 1_

 _A/N: Nur ein paar Worte zu diesem Werk, es wird relativ kurz werden. Aber hoffentlich trotzdem irgendwie spannend. Die Geschichte ist irgendwo nach 02 angesiedelt und hat nicht wirklich etwas mit Adventure Tri zutun. Die Digimon sind erst Mal wieder in der Digiwelt und Takeru wird hier wie ihr seht das Opfer meiner ersten Wahl sein *g* Vielleicht wird unser Takeru in dieser Geschichte speziell ausnahmsweise mal eine eher angeschlagene Konstitution haben.  
_


	2. Im Dunkeln tappend

**Im Meer der Erinnerungen**

**Kapitel 1: Im Dunkeln tappend**

„ _Wir sind zur Zeit leider nicht zu erreichen. Bitte hinterlassen Sie uns eine Nachricht nach dem Fiepton_ "  
Mit einem kräftigen Signal verriet der Anrufbeantworter, dass er zur Aufnahme bereit war. Nun hatte Hikari bereits seit Stunden versucht im Hause takaishi anzurufen, aber weder nach Takeru noch ein anderes Familienmitglied hob ab.  
'Wo Takeru-kun wohl in dieser Sintflut hingegangen ist... Vielleicht ist er ja bei Yamato-san untergekommen und hat bei ihm übernachtet', dachte das braunhaarige Mädchen bei sich, welches nun unschlüssig mit dem Anrufbeantworter verbunden war und überlegte, ob sie ihm eine Nachricht auf das Band sprechen sollte. Da sie ohnehin gezögert hatte um bei ihnen anzurufen, entschied sie sich nicht zu sprechen. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit wurde von Taichi abgelenkt: „Was stehst du denn rum wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt, Hikari?"  
Ihr älterer Bruder war gerade aus dem Badezimmer gekommen und versuchte sein wildes Haar mit einem Handtuch zu bändigen. Mit nichts weiter als einem Handtuch bekleidet warf er ihr einen fragenden Blick zu.  
„Hallo Brüderchen", begrüßte Hikari den Brünetten.  
„Wen hast du denn angerufen?", erkundigte er sich mit einem leichten Lächeln.  
„Ich habe bei Takeru-kun zu Hause angerufen. Ich hab' es zwar schon ein paar Mal versucht, aber er geht einfach nicht ran", erklärte sie mit einer leicht besorgten Miene.  
„Also wenn du Takeru suchst...", Taichi dachte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde daran ihr zu erzählen was geschehen war, doch er besann sich eines Besseren. Es war vielleicht doch keine so gute Idee Hikari mitzuteilen was sich zugetragen hatte. Auf jeden Fall schien es für den Augenblick am besten zu sein.  
„Hm? Weißt du was über Takeru-kun, Brüderchen?", hakte Hikari nach.  
„Ah, i-ich dachte nur, dass er vielleicht bei Yamato sein könnte", entgegnete er leicht bedrängt durch die plötzliche Frage, auf die er eigentlich hätte vorbereitet sein müssen. Hikari war ein wenig beruhigt und meinte: „Du hast auch schon daran gedacht? Ich hoffe zumindest, dass er irgendwie halbwegs trocken nach Hause gekommen ist." Taichi beobachtete sie mit einem nervösen Grinsen wie sie das Telefon allein ließ und in ihr eigenes Zimmer ging.

Am folgenden Tag besuchte Yamato seinen Bruder erneut im Krankenhaus. Es war wie ein Schock für Yamato und seine Eltern, dass Takeru sich nicht mehr an alles erinnern konnte. Am vorigen Abend hatte Yamato seinen Vater angerufen, als er sicher sein konnte, dass dessen Arbeit getan war und auf dem Weg nach Hause war. Da es allerdings sehr spät gewesen war, konnte Herr Ishida seinen jüngeren Sohn nicht sofort besuchen gehen. Yamato hatte es augenblicklich bevorzugt seiner Mutter eine emotionale Unterstützung zu sein, riet der Jugendliche seinem Vater dass es besser sei vorerst zu Hause zu bleiben.  
Nun saßen zunächst Yamato und Frau Takaishi mit dem behandelnden Arzt in einem Sprechzimmer, um ihnen mitzuteilen, dass er ihnen nicht mit Sicherheit sagen konnte wie man Takerus Erinnerungen wieder hervor rufen könnte, wann sie eventuell von allein wieder kämen oder aus welchem Grund sie verloren gegangen waren. Vielleicht konnten sie nach und nach einige Methoden ausprobieren, aber da es für ein tägliches Leben keinerlei Hindernisse gab, empfahl der Arzt, dass Takeru so bald es möglich war entlassen wurde.  
Gegen Mittag saß Yamato mit seinen Eltern im Hause Ishida um zu beraten wie sie weiter verfahren wollten. Wie getroffen sich Yamatos Vater von Takerus momentanen Zustand fühlte, konnte man an seiner leicht gebeugten Haltung und das ständige, hoffnungslose Seufzen beobachten.  
„Immerhin erinnert er sich an uns als Familie. Nur die Erinnerungen an die Digiwelt scheinen vollkommen ausgelöscht worden zu sein...", bemerkte Yamato nachdenklich. Als auserwähltes Kind begann sein Kopf sofort nach einem logischen Grund für dieses Rätsel zu finden. Natürlich gab es mit Sicherheit ein Dutzend wahrscheinliche Gründe, die sowohl mit der Digiwelt zu tun hatten als auch ganz natürliche Ursachen haben könnten.  
„Tja, für das tägliche Leben gibt es vielleicht keine großen Hindernisse, aber ich kann ihn auf keinen Fall auf sich allein gestellt lassen und auf die Arbeit gehen", meinte Frau Takaishi.  
„Natsuko...", warf Herr Ishida ein, doch seine Frau ignorierte, dass er versuchen wollte etwas zu sagen und überfuhr ihn: „Wirklich, ich frage mich was los war. Auch wenn ich daran jetzt nichts mehr ändern kann, wenn ich das Haus nicht verlassen hätte... Ihm war schon den ganzen Tag nicht so gut gewesen, da sollte er eigentlich drinnen gewesen sein, also warum ist er zum Kaihin Park gegangen? In seiner körperlichen Verfassung geht man doch nicht im Regen nach draußen!"  
„Takeru hat erwähnt, dass er plötzlich dort war und auf das Meer starrte", erklärte Yamato, wobei er seiner Mutter ein leichtes Lächeln zuwarf, „Mach dir bitter nicht so viele Gedanken, Mutter. Ich hätte genauso gut bei Takeru bleiben können, aber ich habe auch viele andere Dinge für wichtiger gehalten." So versuchten zumindest Yamato und Frau Takaishi sich gegenseitig zu entlasten oder auch mit ihrer indirekten Schuld klarzukommen. Herr Ishida hingegen erhob sich vom Tisch und legte seine Hand tröstend auf die Schulter seiner Exfrau.  
„Komm schon, daran hat nun wirklich niemand Schuld. Ich finde wir sollten jetzt alle zusammen miteinander arbeiten und Takeru unterstützen", meinte er und griff nach seiner Jacke, „Yamato, entschuldige ich muss noch Mal in den Sender und bei den Jungs was vorbeibringen, dann kann ich ihnen auch gleich sagen, dass ich mir für ein paar Tage frei nehme."  
Damit verschwand Herr Ishida aus der kleinen Wohnung, welche er sich mit Yamato teilte.  
„Mutter, musst du nicht auch noch ein paar Dinge erledigen?", fragte er ein wenig besorgt, denn es wirkte so als sei sie ein wenig unruhig, denn sie fuhr sich mit der Hand des Öfteren durch das schulterlange, helle Haar.  
„Ich könnte, aber..." „Geh nur, ich werde Takeru noch einmal besuchen gehen sobald die Besuchszeiten wieder anfängt", sagte er und schenkte ihr dasselbe warmherzige Lächeln, welches auch Herr Ishida noch immer und stets für sie übrig hatte.  
Die Sonne stand bereits tief am Himmel, während Yamato in dem kahlen Krankenzimmer lag und in einem Buch las. Viel mehr konnte er während der Wartezeit auch nicht tun. Hin und wieder riskierte er einen Blick zu seinem Bruder, den er jedoch jedes Mal schlafend sah. Dieses Mal jedoch, trafen sich zwei Paar saphirblaue Augen und in diesem Moment schlich sich ein schwaches Lächeln auf Takerus Gesicht.  
„Takeru, wie fühlst du dich?", erkundigte sich der Ältere.  
„Brüderchen!", begrüßte er Yamato, doch dieser warf ihm einen leicht verwirrten Blick zu, denn mit 'Brüderchen' hatte Takeru bereits aufgehört als er in die letzte Klasse der Grundschule gekommen war. Seitdem hatte er Yamato stets mit 'Bruderherz' oder seinem Vornamen genannt. Als ob Takeru die Gedanken seines großen Bruders lesen, winkte der jüngere Blondschopf ab: „Ah entschuldige, ich schätze ich hab schon lange aufgehört dich zu nennen wie ein Kleinkind..."  
Auch wenn er sich nicht mehr an die Digiwelt erinnern konnte, es sah so aus, als konnte er sich zumindest an dieses kleine Detail erinnern.  
Yamato schüttelte leicht den Kopf und zwinkerte ihm zu: „Lass nur, nenn mich ruhig wie du willst, immerhin werde ich auch immer der große Bruder bleiben."  
Der jüngere der beiden Brüder sah an Yamato vorbei nach draußen aus dem großen Fenster, das so viel von der Nachmittagssonne hinein ließ, dass das gesamte Zimmer in goldenen Farben erleuchtete. Der Himmel begann sich bereits in glühenden Farben zu baden obwohl es noch ein paar wenige Stunden dauerte, bis die Sonne sich unter dem Horizont versteckte. Hier und da zogen kleine, zottige Wölkchen am Firmament entlang, welche einen leichten Rosastich erhielten und dabei an Zuckerwatte erinnerten.  
„Heute dagegen war wunderschönes Wetter, hm?", fragte Takeru wobei er sich mit dem Oberkörper aufsetzte. Mit den Augen folgte er den Bewegungen des tanzenden Vorhangs, mit dem eine leichte Brise spielte. Yamato nickte und drückte auf einen Knopf, der dafür sorgte, dass das Krankenbett die Höhe mit einem mechanischen Geräusch wechselte.  
„Wann kann ich denn entlassen werden?", wollte Takeru wissen.  
„Was deine körperliche Verfassung betriffst, kommst du bestimmt bald raus. Auf jeden Fall meinte der Arzt, dass du wieder entlassen werden kannst sobald du dich wieder gänzlich erholt hast", entgegnete Yamato sofort und brachte seinen Bruder dazu ein optimistisches Lächeln zu zeigen:  
„Ah, sehr gut! Das heißt also ich muss mich anstrengen und ganz fix wieder gesund werden. Ich kann ja nicht riskieren die ganzen Sommerferien über im Bett liegen zu müssen."  
„Da hast du Recht!"  
Yamato betrachtete seinen Bruder mit ernster Miene. Es war merkwürdig, dass Takeru seit den letzten Abenteuern in der Digiwelt und nach dem Sieg über BelialVamdemon körperlich leichter angreifbar geworden war. Im Winter fing er sich leichter Erkältungen ein, vor allem im vorangegangenem Dezember hatte das Gehör des Jungen bei einer schweren Ohrenentzündung ziemlich gelitten. So manchen Herbstmonat hatte Takeru Wochenends im Bett verbracht. Dies war allerdings nur seiner Familie wirklich aufgefallen.  
„Sag mal...", Takeru durchbrach schließlich die Stille, welche sich für eine ganze Weile zwischen sie gelegt hatte.  
„Was denn?"  
„Du hast doch... niemandem gesagt, dass ich im Krankenhaus liege, oder?", hakte der hellblonde nach.  
„Jemandem? Wenn denn?", konterte Yamato geschickt mit einer Gegenfrage.  
„Na zum Beispiel meinen Klassenkameraden oder den Lehrern", antwortete Takeru sofort ohne zu bemerken was Yamato ausprobierte. Kein Wort über die anderen Digiritter hatte sein Bruder verloren, so dass auch Yamato die Sache nicht vernünftig ansprechen konnte. Schließlich rang er sich zu einer Antwort durch: „Nein keine Sorge, natürlich nicht. Ich wollte nicht riskieren, dass sich jemand Sorgen um dich macht. Du hast es immerhin recht gut überstanden."  
„Tut mir leid, ich falle dir, Mama und Papa immer so sehr zur Last", Takerus Miene verschleierte sich zu einem traurigen Gesicht. Es war dieselbe Traurigkeit, die sich schon früher in seinen Augen widergespiegelt hatte, wenn er draußen ganze Familie vereint auf dem Spielplatz hatte spielen sehen. Damals war er ziemlich neidisch auf Geschwister gewesen, die das Glück gehabt hatten miteinander aufzuwachsen und immer zusammen sein zu können. Nachdem sich das Ehepaar Ishida geschieden hatte, blieb Yamato bei seinem Vater, Takeru lebte bei seiner Mutter und man konnte nicht Mal mehr an ihren Nachnamen erkennen, dass sie miteinander verwandt waren. Yamato fand es bedenklich, dass mit den Abenteuern in der Digiwelt offenbar auch die neu erlangte Zuversichtlichkeit verlorengegangen war.  
Es klopfte unerwartet an der Zimmertür und Yamato nahm sich die Freiheit um an Takerus stelle den neuen Besucher hereinzubitten. Durch die Tür kam Taichi ins Krankenzimmer hinein.  
„Hey Takeru, wie geht's dir denn?", begrüßte er seinen alten Freund mit aufgelegter Stimmung.  
„Taichi, da bist du ja!", erwiderte Yamato mit einem Lächeln.  
„Ja, ich habe mich schon gefragt, was nun eigentlich los ist, weißt du?", erklärte der Brünette mit dem völlig zerzausten Haarschopf und näherte sich Takerus Bett, neben dem Yamato saß, „Hab ich's mir doch gedacht, du siehst schon viel besser aus als gestern. Das beruhigt mich etwas."  
„J-jah das tut er, das tut er", übernahm Yamato die Antwor und versuchte mit allen Mitteln zu verbergen, dass sein Bruder jegliche Erinnerungen an sie verloren hatte.  
„Ach, was ich dir noch sagen wollte, Takeru. Hikari machte sich verdammt viele Sorgen um dich. Sie hat dich wohl ein paar mal angerufen, aber es ist natürlich niemand bei euch ran gegangen. Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass du bei Yamato bist aber... ich hielt es für besser ihr nicht zu verraten, dass du ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert wurdest. Meinst du, dass du sie zurückrufen könntest, wenn du wieder draußen bist?"  
Auf Taichis Worte hin warf Takeru sowohl seinem Bruder als auch seinem Freund einen verwunderten Blick zu. Er wirkte geradezu verwirrt darüber, dass er sich bei Hikari melden sollte.  
„Was ist denn los?"  
„Warum... soll ich denn Yagami-san kontaktieren? Ich meine... ich würde ja, aber ich kenne leider ihre Telefonnummer gar nicht.", entgegnete Takeru nichtsahnend und sorgte dafür, dass Taichi es die Worte verschlug. Ein seltenes Phänomen, welches Taichi gern als Scherz abgetan hätte.  
„N-na hört mal Takeru, klar hast du unsere Telefonnummer und selbst wenn... Du kannst sie doch über das D-Terminal erreichen?"  
„Ehm... Brüderchen? Was ist ein D-Terminal?", wollte der Blonde wissen und traf seinen Bruder dieses Mal mitten ins Herz. Für ein paar Sekunden suchte er nach den richtigen Worten, doch etwas Besseres als die Wahrheit fiel ihm nicht ein: „Das ist eins der Utensilien der Digiritter."  
„Ah, soll das etwa heißen, dass Yagami-san auch eins der erwählten Kinder ist?", kombinierte Takeru in einem sonst ziemlich verwirrten Kopf und wühlte damit Taiichi auf.  
„Heh jetzt... hört mal auf zu scherzen. Was fragst du denn da, Takeru?! Du tust ja gerade so als ob du Hikari gar nicht kennen würdest, oder was das D-Terminal ist...hast du dir irgendwo den Kopf gestoßen?"  
„Tut mir Leid", entgegnete Takeru, wobei er das Gefühl bekam, dass es da eine Menge Dinge gab die er eigentlich hätte wissen müssen und diese Machtlosigkeit ließ Tränen in seine Augen schießen. Yamato klopfte ihm auf die Schulter um ihn zu beruhigen, wobei er so wirkte wie in alten Kindertagen, als er seinen kleinen Bruder Takeru stets trösten musste: „Das macht doch nichts."  
Taichi bekam ebenfalls ein leicht schlechtes gewissen, weshalb er sich verlegen am Hinterkopf kratzte: „Ah, tut mir leid, Takeru. Ich wollte dich wirklich nicht traurig machen... Ich wollte nur, dass du weißt, dass Hikari sich Sorgen um dich macht... Und es hörte sich nur so an, als ob du behaupten willst du seist nicht mit ihr befreundet..."  
Taichi wirkte ein wenig gestresst. Er wollte sich auf keinen Fall mit Yamato anlegen, denn er wusste dass der große Bruder seinen Beschützerinstinkt stets aufrecht hielt.  
„Ehrlich gesagt... erinnere ich mich an nicht mehr... nur dass..."  
„Nur dass?", hakten Taichi und Yamato wie aus einem Munde nach, dabei sahen sie beide auf den Jüngeren hinab, der eine Augen schloss.  
„Ich wurde..."  
„Takeru?"  
„Von irgendjemandem wurde ich gerufen...", entgegnete der Blondschopf und auf seine Worte hin tauschten Yamato und Taichi nervöse Blicke aus.  
„Von jemandem, sagst du? Aber von wem denn?", wollte Yamato wissen, doch im nächsten Moment, als Takeru versuchte sich angestrengt an den Abend zu erinnern, suchte ihn ein stechender Schmerz heim. Er keuchte auf und griff sich an die Brust: „I-irgendjemand... ha-hat nach mir... gerufen."  
Nachdem Takeru diese Worte hervor gepresst hatte, sah es für seinen Bruder so aus als ob er jeden Moment zusammenbräche. Er stützte seinen kleinen Bruder und legte ihn nieder: „Ganz ruhig, Takeru, ich hole sofort Hilfe!"  
Das angestrengte Atmen des Jungen wurde immer schwerer, so dass selbst sein zierlicher Körper erbebte. Ohne weiter zu zögern drückte Yamato den Notfallknopf um professionelle Hilfe herbeizurufen. Nach nur wenigen Momenten kamen der behandelnde Arzt und eine Krankenschwester herein um unverzüglich die Behandlung des Jungen aufzunehmen. Es brauchte eine kleine Weile, bevor Takerus Zustand sich wieder normalisierte und sofort wieder einschlief.  
Taichi hatte die Szene entrüstet beobachtet und erinnerte sich kurz an den Abend, als er Takeru am Wasser aufgelesen hatte. Da gab es etwas, was nicht stimmte.  
Kurz nachdem sich die Lage wieder beruhigt hatte, kam Frau Takaishi ins Krankenhaus und sofort erzählten ihr die beiden Jungen was vor sich gegangen war. Dankbar nickte die Frau und beschloss an Takerus Seite zu bleiben, bis er wieder aufwachte. Währenddessen gingen Yamato und Taichi für eine Weile in die Cafeteria um sich ein wenig zu stärken. Beide Jungen mussten sich erst einmal von dem Schrecken erholen und kaufen sich jeweils einen Matchalatte.  
„Was hat das alles zu bedeuten, Yamato?", wollte er schließlich wissen als sie sich gesetzt hatten. Seine Miene schien ratlos und nachdenklich.  
„Takeru leidet unter einer selektiven Form von retrograder Amnesie", erklärte Yamato.  
„Er hat Amnesie?!", brach es aus Taichi beinahe hysterisch heraus, so dass er die Aufmerksamkeit aller anderen Gäste im Lokal sofort auf sich gezogen hatte.  
„Ja, aber eben nur einen Teil", antwortete der Goldblonde ein wenig nachdenklich.  
„Und 'nur ein Teil' soll heißen, dass...", Taichi biss sich auf die Unterlippe, er konnte sich genau vorstellen was gemeint war.  
„Alles alltägliche und an die Familie und die Schule kann er sich noch gut erinnern. Dagegen sind alle Erinnerungen an die Digiwelt wie ausgelöscht", meinte Yamato mit ernstem Unterton.  
Für Taichi ergab plötzlich alles viel mehr Sinn: „Deshalb hat er dich auch gefragt was ein D-Terminal ist, liege ich da richtig?"  
Yamato antwortete zunächst nur mit einem Nicken: „Für ihn bist du einfach nur noch einer meiner Freunde, aber Hikari-chan eben nicht. Gestern haben wir ihm gesagt, dass wir alle zusammen Essen gehen könnten, als Dank weil du Takeru gerettet hast. Er hat uns angesehen als wollten wir ihn zum Urlaub in die Arktis schicken und kurz danach wollte er auch wissen wer Patamon ist. Spätestens da haben wir wirklich bemerkt, dass etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zugehen konnte."  
Taichi wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Gedächtnisschwund, damit hatte er bisher noch nicht viel zutun gehabt und so wie Yamato die Sache schilderte, hörte es sich nicht nach einer gewöhnlichen Amnesie an. Er fragte sich vermutlich dasselbe, was Yamato bereits durch den Kopf gegangen war. Warum waren ausgerechnet die Erinnerungen an die Digiwelt verloren gegangen?  
Warum konnte er sich nicht mal mehr an seine Freunde wie Iori oder Hikari erinnern?  
Vor allem, wieso traf es überhaupt ihn und außerdem plagte Taichi die Frage, wer nach ihm gerufen hatte.  
„Sag mal Yamato... hast du 'ne Ahnung wen Takeru gemeint haben könnte?", fragte Taichi schließlich.  
„Du meinst wer ihn gerufen hat? Ich habe keine Ahnung. Eins weiß ich aber, was auch immer diese Jemand mit ihm angestellt hat, ich werde ihm das auf keinen Fall verzeihen!", entgegnete er und ballte seine Hand zur Faust. Er war wütend. Äußerst wütend auch wenn er es in seinem Inneren, zumindest für diesen Moment, gut verstecken konnte. Taichi hingegen hatte das Gefühl, dass er erahnen konnte wie Yamato sich fühlte. Wenn Hikari das Opfer gewesen wäre, dann wäre er sicher ebenso brutal in seinen Gedanken gewesen.  
„Taichi, könntest du Hikari-chan vielleicht irgendwas sagen, damit sie nicht..."  
„Klar, mach dir keine Gedanken, ich werde ihr erst mal sagen, dass es Takeru nicht gut geht und sie es vorerst lieber bleiben lässt", antwortete Taichi rasch, „Ich meine... irgendwie wäre es schwer Hikari zu sagen, dass Takeru sich an absolut gar nichts mehr erinnern kann, was sie zusammen erlebt haben."  
„Entschuldige", kam es leise aus Yamatos Munde.  
„Ich würde ja gern sagen, mach dir nichts draus, aber … Na ja, ich mache mir eben auch Sorgen um Hikari und mag sie eigentlich nicht anlügen... aber wenn Takeru plötzlich in die Schule geht und Hikari nicht mehr kennt dann...", meinte Taichi etwas besorgt. Wenn er darüber nachdachte, dann legte sich ein massiger Klumpen in Taichis Magen. Am liebsten hätte er sie vorgewarnt, aber auf der anderen Seite käme diese Nachricht mit Sicherheit wie ein Schock.  
Plötzlich stand Taichi wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf. Yamato warf ihm einen verwirrten Blick zu. „Taichi?"  
„Ah, Yamato, ich muss noch mal weg! Mir ist was eingefallen! Ich melde mich, wenn ich mit Koushirou geredet habe!", meinte er und sprintete davon ohne sich noch einmal zu Yamato umzudrehen. Der Blonde hingegen sah seinem besten Freund verwirrt nach. Was wollte Taichi denn bei Koushirou? 

Daisuke war schon den ganzen Tag der Langeweile verfallen. Der gewaltige Orkan, der am gestrigen Tage wütete, hatte den Fußballplatz in einem elendigen Zustand hinterlassen, so dass der Fußballclub in dem Daisuke spielte das Training absagen musste. Aus diesem Grunde hatte Daisuke plötzlich mehr Freizeit übrig, als er gewöhnt war.  
Nach dem letzten Kampf gegen BelialVamdemon waren ihre Partner vorerst wieder in die Digiwelt zurückgekehrt und langsam aber sicher blieb der zweiten Generation von Digirittern kaum mehr Zeit sich alle miteinander zu treffen. Miyako war in die Mittelschule gekommen und Ken ging ohnehin auf eine andere Schule. Iori war eine Klassenstufe unter ihm, so dass in der Mittagspause entscheiden musste ob er Miyako in der Mittelschule besuchte oder bei Daisuke, Hikari und Takeru blieb. Natürlich waren Hikari und Takeru noch immer in Daisukes Klasse, doch seitdem die Gefahren in der Digiwelt überwunden waren, hatte er kaum mehr einen Grund mit Takeru zu sprechen. Die alte Fehde ihn als Rivale anzusehen, hatte Daisuke noch nicht hinter sich lassen können, aber er hatte es mittlerweile aufgegeben sich um Hikaris Gunst zu bemühen. Was ihn mit den beiden im Augenblick am meisten verband war es, ein Digiritter zu sein.  
„Sag mal, hast du deine Hausaufgaben eigentlich schon gemacht?", wollte Daisukes große Schwester Jun wissen und reizte ihren kleinen Bruder damit sehr. Wobei Daisuke nicht von sich behaupten konnte zuverlässig an seinen Hausaufgaben für die Sommerferien gearbeitet zu haben. Wenn der brünette Wuschelkopf ehrlich gewesen wäre, dann musste er zugeben, dass er sie sich noch nicht einmal angesehen hatte. Es war mittlerweile zu einer Art Tradition geworden, dass die gesamte Familie Motomiya sich am letzten Tage des Monats August zusammen fand um Daisuke das letzte bisschen Wissen einzutrichtern. Ken, der letzte, goldene Hoffnungsstrahl des Jungen war momentan mit seiner Familie auf einer Reise. Hikari, konnte er nicht bitten ihm die Hausaufgaben zu zeigen, denn damit würde er sich ein glattes Eigentor schießen – selbst wenn er sie als eine potentielle Partnerin bereits aufgegeben hatte – Daisuke befürchtete, dass sie anfangen würde ihn zu meiden.  
Es gab nur noch eines was Daisuke übrig blieb.  
Er tat es nicht gern. Es war lediglich ein mutwilliger Akt nur um dem Gewese seiner Familie zu entgehen. Deshalb schnappte der Erbe vom Wappen des Mutes und der Freundschaft, waghalsig sein D-Terminal um Takeru eine E-Mail zu schreiben:  
Kann ich dich mal eben bei dir zu Haus vorbeikommen?  
Daisuke sah zum Fenster hinaus während er wartete, dabei lag er auf dem Boden und lauschte der uninteressanten Fernsehsendung. Nach einiger Zeit, als immer noch keine Antwort von seinem Kameraden ankam, meckerte Daisuke mürrisch vor sich hin: „Oh Mann, dieser Takeru wird doch wohl nicht meine Mail ignorieren?"  
Ob er wohl mit Hikari ein Date hatte? Wenn dem so war, musste er wohl einsehen, dass gute, alte Freunde zweitrangig waren. Verärgert setzte Daisuke sich auf und fasste kurzer Hand einen Entschluss. Er sammelte seine Hausaufgaben zusammen, welche er natürlich all die Zeit über nicht einmal angesehen hatte, verstaute sie in seinem Rucksack und rannte aus der Wohnung.  
Die Türklingel schellte und schellte. Egal wie oft er auch versuchte den Knopf zu drücken, die Familie, die in dieser Wohnung lebte, kam einfach nicht an die Tür.  
'Anscheinend ist wirklich niemand zu Hause... Ob der wohl zu auf Reisen ist?', fragte er ich und machte auf dem Hacken kehrt um wieder zu verschwinden. Ungeduldig wartete Daisuke darauf, dass der Fahrstuhl endlich wieder in den achten Stock gelangte. Gerade als er sich hineinbegeben wollte, stieß er beinahe mit einer anderen Person zusammen, die gerade aus dem Fahrstuhl herausgehen wollte.  
„Daisuke-kun?"  
Bevor sie mit ihren Köpfen zusammenstießen, zuckte der Junge mit den rotbraunen Haaren zusammen und nahm sehr überrascht aber auch ein wenig verlegen ein paar Schritte Abstand.  
„Ah, Hikari-chan!", entgegnete er wobei er anhand der Reaktion des Mädchens erkennen konnte, dass sie ebenfalls sehr erstaunt war. Vor allem, dass sie sich jemals, ausgerechnet vor Takerus Haustür trafen war höchst unwahrscheinlich gewesen.  
„Daisuke-kun, hattest du eine Verabredung mit Takeru-kun?", wollte sie wissen.  
„Ah jah... also nein eigentlich nicht. Er ist sowieso nicht zu Hause", antwortete er.  
„Ist das so?...", murmelte sie ein wenig enttäuscht. Nun wo Daisuke näher darüber nachdachte, kam es ihm sehr merkwürdig vor, dass die beiden nicht zusammen waren.  
„Was ist los, Hikari-chan?", wollte Daisuke wissen, während er bemerkte, dass ihre Miene leicht traurig wirkte.  
„Weißt du, ich habe Takeru-kun bereits E-Mail geschickt, aber er antwortet nicht und ans Telefon geht auch niemand", erklärte sie. „Ah! Da fällt mir ein, bevor ich hergekommen bin habe ich auch ein Email geschrieben, aber keine Antwort bekommen. Deshalb bin ich eigentlich bloß hergekommen...", berichtete Daisuke.  
„Ach so... Also ich frage mich, was wohl passiert ist."  
„Ist es nicht wahrscheinlich, dass er bei seinem großen Bruder ist?"  
„Ich habe zwar auch schon daran gedacht, aber irgendwas sagt mir, dass da noch etwas anderes ist...", entgegnete Hikari in einem leicht nachdenklichen Ton und sah zum Himmel hinauf, den man vom Laubenaufgang her gut betrachten konnte. Hikari dachte kurz darüber nach und musste sich selbst daran erinnern, dass sie alle anderen Möglichkeiten gar nicht weitergesponnen hatte, denn Taichi war es schließlich, der sie zu beruhigen versuchte und ihr sagte, dass Takeru womöglich bei Yamato war. Sie hatte ihm zwar zugestimmt, aber es war eigentlich nicht das erste woran sie gedacht hatte. Wie recht Hikari mit ihrer bösen Vorahnung hatte, konnte sie in diesem Augenblick noch nicht wissen. 

_Fortsetzung folgt_


	3. Kapitel: Augen wie kalter Stahl

**Im Meer der Erinnerungen**

 **Kapitel 2 Augen wie kalter Stahl**

Die Sonne brannte in scharlachroten Tönen und tauchte die künstlich konstruierte Insel außerhalb von Tokio in feurige, leuchtende Farben. Die Hitze flimmerte noch immer auf den Straßen, obwohl sich der Verkehr mittlerweile beruhigt hatte und die Zikaden veranstalteten sein ohrenbetäubendes Konzert. Es war ein gewöhnlicher Sommertag in der Großstadt und so mancher hätte meinen können, dass es keine merkwürdigen Ereignisse vor sich gingen.

Doch der Schein trog.

In dem Krankenhaus, in welchem Takeru eigenliefert war, wurde gerade das Abendessen ausgeteilt. Lediglich die schweren Vorhänge seines Zimmers versperrten den schwächerwerdenden Sonnenstrahlen den Zutritt. Der blonde Junge, welcher noch immer das Bett hüten musste, öffnete langsam seine schweren Augenlider und konnte sofort seine besorgte Mutter neben sich am Bett sitzen sehen.  
„Mutter."  
„Oh, du bist ja aufgewacht. Wie geht es dir, mein Schatz?"  
Der Junge versuchte ein zuversichtliches Lächeln zu zeigen. Er fühlte sich auch schon viel kräftiger als zuvor.  
„Ich bin okay", beruhigte er seine Mutter, „Wo sind denn Taichi-san und mein Bruder?"  
„Die sind führ heute nach Hause gegangen. Sie meinten es sei besser erst Morgen weiterzureden", erklärte sie mit einem sanften Lächeln.  
„Das ist aber schade, ich wollte die beiden noch so viel über die Digiwelt fragen...", meinte er enttäuscht, wobei er in ein bedrücktes Schweigen verfiel. Als er vor ein paar Stunden diesen merkwürdigen Anfall gehabt hatte, fing es plötzlich an. Er hatte eine merkwürdige innere Unruhe in sich aufkommen spüren und sie hielt auch jetzt noch an. Takeru wurde von Frau Takaishi aus den fernen Gedanken gerissen: „Du wirst entlassen sobald es dir körperlich wieder gut geht, Takeru, es gibt keinen Grund die Sache zu überstürtzen. Du solltest jetzt etwas essen, du musst doch wieder zu Kräften kommen." Mit einer flotten Bewegung richtete sie ihrem Sohn das Abenessen an indem sie ihm das kleine Gestell über das Bett legte und die Mahlzeit darauf stellte.  
Zur selben Zeit an einem anderen Teil Odaibas war die Familie Yagami gerade mit dem Abendessen fertig geworden. Hikari half ihrer Mutter zunächst mit dem Abwasch und wollte den Rest ihrer Hausaufgaben erledigen, bevor sie es sich mit einem Buch auf dem Bett gemütlich machen wollte. Zumindest war dies ihr ursprünglicher Plan gewesen, der nicht ganz aufging, denn Taichi kam nach einem kurzen Klopfen in Hikaris Zimmer.  
„Ah, Bruderherz! Ich hab schon gedacht du sagst heute gar nichts mehr", ein beleidigter Unterton markierte deutlich, dass sie die Stimmung nicht besonders mochte, die am Essenstisch geherrscht hatte.  
„Tut mir leid, ich hab nur nachgedacht."  
„Du warst heute ziemlich lange weg. Bei Koushirou-san?", Taichi nickte als Antwort und darauf hakte Hikari weiter nach, „Was wolltest du bei ihm?"  
„Nichts spezielles. Viel mehr über die guten, alten Zeiten plaudern", log der Braunhaarige mit dem zerzausten Haar, obwohl er sich ziemlich unwohl dabei fühlte. Dennoch konnte er Hikari weder von Takeru erzählen, noch von dem, was er mit Koushirou besprochen und untersucht hatte. Zumindest jetzt noch nicht.  
„Hikari... warum ich eigentlich hier bin, ...es ist wegen Takeru, weißt du", er druckste wieder um eine klare Antwort zu vermeiden. Ihm stand das Lügen nicht besonders, aber in diesem Falle musste Taichi sich wirklich dazu zwingen. „Also, Takeru geht es im Moment nicht so gut, deshalb hat Yamato mich gebeten dir auszurichten, dass du vorerst nicht anrufen solltest. Oder E-Mails schreiben, weil Takeru momentan nicht antworten kann... Ach ja, und außerdem sind Besuche bei ihm auch noch nicht erlaubt."  
Wenn Taichi daran dachte was er mit Yamato in der Cafeteria besprochen hatte, wurde ihm beinahe schlecht. Wie hätten sie seinen Kameraden so knallhart ins Gesicht sagen können, dass Takeru unter Gedächtnisschwund litt? Da die anderen Erwählten Kinder ebensowenig wussten wie Hikari was los war, konnte auch nichts weiter nach Außen dringen. Im Moment schien es auch für Takeru das Beste zu sein sich möglichst wenig aufzuregen. Für ihn waren die Digiritter, oder das Faktum selbst auch ein Digiritter zu sein ein absolutes Rätsel.  
„Hat Takeru-kun sich etwa eine Sommergrippe eingefangen?"  
„Nicht ganz... du weißt doch neulich, bei dem schweren Unwetter, richtig? Nachdem ihr im Eiscafé wart, ist Takeru in diesen heftigen Regen geraten und hat sich fast eine Lungenentzünung geholt... sagt zumindest der Doktor."  
„Hat der Doktor also gesagt, ja?", harkte Hikari nach als sie die Erklärung ihres Bruders gehört hatte. Langsam kaute sie die Worte ihres im Kopf noch einmal durch, doch sie kam nicht auf ein passendes Ergebnis das passen konnte.  
„Ach, Bruderherz?", fragte Hikari mit einem schelmischen Unterton in der Stimme, „Stimmt es, dass du heute bei Koushirou-san warst?"  
„Woher weißt du denn, dass ich bei ihm war?", wollte Taichi erstaunt wissen. Seine Schwester zuckte geheimnisvoll mit den Schultern und tänzelte verspielt um ihn herum. „Ich weiß auch nicht. Du sagst mir immerhin auch nicht mehr alles", meinte sie gelassen und schob sich langsam aus dem Zimmer. Mehr oder weniger um Taichi herauszulotzen. Dieser sah seiner kleinen Schwester nachdenklich hinterher, als sie ins Badezimmer verschwand. Verheimlichte sie ihm etwas irgendetwas?

Nachdem Hikari früher an diesem Tag auf Daisuke getroffen war, nahmen die beiden Jugendlichen den Fahrstuhl wieder nach unten. In dem Moment, als sie den silbergrau verkleideten Raum verließen, erblickte Daisuke zufällig noch jemanden, den sie sehr gut kannten. Seine Miene klarte auf und er riss seine Hand zum Winken geradewegs in die Höhe: „Oooi, Miyako!"  
Hikari wurde ebenfalls aufmerksam: „Miyako-san, hallo!"  
Das Mädchen mit der etwas eigenartigen Haarfarbe, wandte sich neugierig um und sah über ihr leichtes Gepäck hinweg. Sie hatte ihren Eltern erneut im Laden ausgeholfen und war nun auf dem Weg nach Hause. Ihre Lippen formten sich zu seinem fidelen Lächeln.  
„Daisuke, Hikari-chan! Wie schön euch zu sehen", begrüßte das ältere Mädchen die beiden, „Es kommt selten vor euch beide zusammen zu sehen."  
„Wir haben uns ganz zufällig getroffen", entgegnete Hikari, während Daisuke sich bemühte seine aufkeimenden Gefühle zu unterdrücken, manchmal klappte es einfach nicht zu akzeptieren, „Ich wollte Takeru-kun besuchen und vor der Tür wartete schon Daisuke-kun."  
„Ach so!", stieß Miyako erleichtert aus.  
„Sag mal, Miyako-san, hast du Takeru-kun zufällig in den letzten Tagen gesehen?", erkundigte sich Hikari ein wenig hoffnungsvoll.  
„Lass mich nachdenken... Ich glaube nicht nach dem ersten August. Manchmal sehen wir uns eben, weil wir im selben Gebäude wohnen", erklärte sie nachdenklich. Daisuke, den es eigentlich weniger interessierte wo Takeru sich aufhielt, brach mit einer neuen Idee hervor: „Hey wo wir schon mal alle zusammen sind, lass uns Iori bescheit sagen! Es wäre auch schön wenn Ken dazu kommen könnte, aber der ist mit seiner Familie unterwegs."  
„Ohh jetzt wo du's sagst, Daisuke! Ich habe heute eine E-Mail von ihm bekommen! Er schrieb, dass er morgen wieder in Tokio ankommt und uns Souvenirs mitgebracht hat, also möchte er uns gern sobald es geht treffen."  
„Was!? Mir hat er ja gar keine geschrieben!", rief Daisuke auf als er auf seinem D-Terminal nachsah um zu sehen. Seine Wangen mit Luft aufgebläht ließ ihn wieder wie einen kleinen Jungen erscheinen. Hikari ließ ein leises Kichern verlauten, während Miyako versuchte die Sache auf sich beruhen zu lassen. Sie wusste, dass die beiden beste Freunde waren, doch in letzter Zeit waren sich Ken und Miyako per E-Mailkontakt einfach näher gekommen. Murmelt und motzend schlug Daisuke auf die Tasten seines Gerätes ein und wenig später stieß Iori zu ihren. Seinem Blick war zu entnehmen dass er sich sowohl darüber freute also auch ein bisschen verwundert war.  
„Hallo alle zusammen", begrüßte der vom Wachstumsshub beeinflusste Iori, „Ihr seid ja schon alle da!"

„Lange nicht gesehen, Iori-kun!", bemerkte Hikari lächelnd. Nun ging ihr der jüngere schon bis zur Schulter.  
„Wo ist denn Takeru-san?", wollte er wissen, als er bemerkte, dass dieser als einziger nicht da war.  
„Das wollte ich dich auch gerade fragen. Hast du ihn in letzter Zeit getroffen?", wollte Daisuke wissen. Iori schüttelte zunächst schweigend den Kopf. Wenn er genau darüber nachdachte, dann fand er es eigenartig, dass sie sich alle eigentlich hin und wieder treffen könnten, da sie nur ein paar Stockwerke voneinander entfernt wohnten. Trotzdem sahen sie sich so gut wie nie. Da Iori aus seinen tiefen Gedanken wieder erwachte, bemerkte er dass Hikaris Gesichtsausdruck sich verdunkelte: „Weißt du... egal was ich unternehme, ich bekomme einfach keinen Kontakt mit ihm. Das macht mir schon ziemliche Sorgen."  
„Ist Takeru-san etwa etwas zugestoßen?", erkundigte sich Iori nachdenklich und blickte besorgt in die Runde. Daisuke hingegen wurde es ein wenig zu ernst, so dass er versuchte Hikari und die anderen wieder aufzumuntern: „Ach kommt schon Leute, es geht hier um Takeru! Ich bin mir sicher, der kommt bald um die nächste Ecke gebogen als sei nichts geschehen. Spätestens wenn wenn wir Ken treffen damit er uns die Geschenke überreichen kann."  
Doch Hikaris schlechtes Gefühl veränderte sich nicht zum Guten. Eben diese Stimmung hielt sich während ihres gesamten Treffens, welches sie schließlich in Miyakos Wohnung verlegten, in dem immer reges Leben war. Im Zimmer des ältesten Mädchens der Gruppe, machten sie sich es gemütlich, jeder auf seine Weise.  
„Oh Mann, das erinnert mich so sehr an alte Zeiten!", rief Daisuke begeistert aus.  
„Irgendwie schon. Wir sollten uns wirklich wieder öfter sehen", stimmte Miyako zu, „Vor allem weil die Digimon doch irgendwie... ja, sie sind doch irgendwie anerkannt, oder?" Sie hatte es nie so richtig verstanden, warum sie ihre Partner hauptsächlich in der Digiwelt lassen mussten und sie nur ab zu besuchen konnten, wenn es die Zeit erlaubte. Während die Digiritter in ihre Gespräche vertieft waren, ertönte das Piepsen von Miyakos D-Terminal erneut. Eigentlich hatte sie erwartet, dass Ken ihr eine weitere E-Mail geschrieben hat, doch als sie nachsah von wem sie kam, weiteten sich ihre Augen vor Überraschung: „Koushirou-san?!"  
„Du hast eine Nachricht von Koushirou-san bekommen?", wollte Iori wissen.  
Neugierig öffnete Miyako die E-Mail. ' _Miyako-kun, bitte überprüfe das Tor zur Digiwelt. Taichi-san ist gerade bei mir und wir müssen etwas untersuchen. Schreibe mir bitte sofort das Ergebnis, sobald du es ausprobiert hast. Koushirou._ ', las das Mädchen laut vor und bemerkte, dass Hikari sehr hellhörig wurde. Ihr Bruder hatte gar nicht erwähnt, dass er sich mit ihm treffen wollte. Und warum sollten sie untersuchen ob das Tor zur Digiwelt offen war oder nicht? Während Hikari hundete von Fragen durch den Kopf sausten, fuhr Miyako ihren Computer hoch.  
„Hey Leute... wie wäre es? Gehen wir alle zusammen, wenn wir schon Mal hier sind?", wollte sie wissen und erntete damit rege Jubelrufe bei ihren Freunden.

Früh am Morgen, war die Luft bereits schwer vor Feuchtigkeit obwohl die Sonne von hauchdünnen Schleiern eingehüllt war. Die Verkehrsgeräusche dröhnten durch die Straßen, obwohl der Stau durch die zru Arbeit reisenden Menschen bereits abgeklungen war. Zu dieser relativ frühen Zeit, kehrte Yamato erneut im Krankenhaus ein um Takeru ein bestimmtes Kleinod zu bringen.  
Gestern, während Daisuke und die anderen Erwählten Kinder vor dem Wohnhaus miteinander redeten, hatten Frau Takaishi, Herr Ishida und Yamato beschlossen, dass es das beste war, wenn Herr Ishida ebenfalls einen Schlüssel zur Wohnung bekam. Auf diese Weise hatte Yamato auch diverse, kleine Utensilien mitgenommen. Sein Ziel war es einige der verschlossenen Erinnerungen in Takerus Kopf wieder hervorzukitzeln. Aus diesem Grund hatte der Blonde das D-3 Digivice und das D-Terminal seines Bruders mitgenommen, welche noch achtlos auf dem unaufgeräumten Schreibtisch gelegen hatten. Außerdem hatte er auch ein paar Fotos dabei, welche er als kleine Unterstützung anwenden wollte. Letzten Abend hatte Taichi ihn aufgeregt angerufen und ihm ein paar interessante Dinge verraten, die er zusammen mit Koushirou raugefunden hatte. Auf den Vorschlag des Computergenies hin, wollte Yamato es wagen Takeru langsam wieder an die Nacht heranzuführen. Allerdings nur, wenn es ihn nicht zu sehr belastete.  
Ohne anzuklopfen betrat Yamato das Krankenzimmer und setzte sich an Takerus Bett und nach einem kurzen Hallo und Alltagsgesprächen, überreichte Yamato ihm endlich die wichtigsten Dinge eines Digiritters.  
„Das ist also mein Digivice?", wollte Takeru zögernd wissen. Als er es in die Hand nahm hatte er nicht das Gefühl, dass er es jemals zuvor gehalten hatten. Es wog eigenartig schwer in seiner Hand, so als ob einiges an Technik darin versteckt war.  
„Ja genau, früher, als wir zusammen in der Digiwelt waren, sah deins so aus wie meins", erklärte Yamato und zeigte ihm sein eigenes. Es war viel kleiner und einfach nur weiß, wie es augenblicklich noch den Anschein hatte. Takeru betrachtete die kleinen Geräte fasciniert. Sie sahen so futuristisch aus und doch so einfach als seien sie neuentwickelte Spielzeuge.  
„Wozu sind die?", fragte Takeru schließlich, da er ihnen überhaupt keinen Sinn entnehmen konnte.  
„Damit lässt du deinen Digimonpartner digitieren", antwortete Yamato sofort, „Außerdem könnt ihr, also Hikari-chan, du, Daisuke und die anderen der zweiten Generation das Tor zur Digiwelt öffnen."  
„Daisuke!?", wiederholte Takeru den Namen seines Kameraden überrascht. Ihm kam es seltsam vor mit Daisuke etwas zutun zu haben.  
„Ja genau, Motomiya Daisuke, er geht in deine Klasse", erklärte der Ältere.  
„Ah... also Motomiya-kun, der im Fußballclub ist? Und Yagami-san ist doch auch in meiner Klasse, oder nicht? Wer sind die anderen Digiritter?", wollte Takeru nun aufgeregt wissen. Langsam erklärte Yamato ihm wer seine Kameraden waren. Miyako und Iori lebten sogar im selben Gebäude wie er und Takeru meinte sich erinnern zu können, dass die beiden ihm die Schule gezeigt hatten, als er nach Odaiba gezogen war.  
„Und dann ist da noch Ichijouji Ken", meinte Yamato und erntete einen überaus erstaunten Blick. „Was, Ichijouji Ken sagst du? Der Ichijiouji, der als Wunderkind gilt?", hakte Takeru nach und erhielt ein Nicken. Nun, vorerst wollte Yamato ihm nicht erklären, dass es einmal den Digimon Kaiser gegeben hatte. Es schien schon ein wenig verwirrend für Takeru zu sein all diese Namen zu hören und von Ereignissen zu erfahren die in seinem Kopf nicht einmal stattgefunden zu werden. Schließlich nahm Takeru auch sein D-Terminal in die Hand und klappte es mit einem plastischen Klacken auf. Das Display verrriet ihm, dass er noch so einige ungelesene E-Mails hatte.  
„Yagami Hikari" war der Name, der öfter vorkam als alle anderen.

„Weißt du, am Anfang waren wir acht, danach kamen vier weitere dazu. Hikari-chan und du wart zwei Mal Teil der Gruppe und wenn du dir das hier mal ansiehst. Das ist ein Foto vom ersten August als wir zusammen beim Karaoke waren. Wir treffen uns jedes Jahr am ersten August, weil an diesem Tag unsere erste Reise in die Digiwelt begann", erklärte Yamato und zeigte auf jeden ihrer Freunde und teilte ihm die Namen mit, auch wenn Takeru schon wusste wer Daisuke und Hikari waren, „Kannst du dich nicht mehr erinnern? Wir sind Karaoke singen gegangen und als der Angestellte mit dem Essen kam, haben wir ihn darum gebeten ein Foto zu machen. Hikari-chan hat immer eine Digitalkamera bei sich, weißt du?"

Takeru versuchte mit aller Kraft sich daran zu erinnern. Tatsächlich war ihm so, als habe er sich bei einem Fest befunden. Die Atmosphäre war leicht gewesen. Sie hatten Spaß miteinander, sie waren fröhlich und hatten viel geredet und gelacht. In seinem Kopf war ein wirres Gesumme von Stimmen, welche den gesamten Raum erfüllten. Sein Herz fing an schnell zu schlagen bei der leisen Erinnerung an heitere Lieder und rhythmischer Musik. Dennoch konnte Takeru sich an keine Gesichter erinnern. Keine Namen und keine klaren Gesichter konnte er erkennen. Hinzu gesellte sich ein befremdliches Gefühl von Übelkeit und Schwindel. War er nicht für kurze Zeit weggetreten?  
„Ich... habe ich den anderen dort schon Kummer bereitet?", wollte Takeru wissen.  
„Nein, mach dir keine Gedanken", entgegnete Yamato, „Du warst eigentlich so aufgelegt wie immer. Wieso fragst du?"  
„Ich hatte nur so das Gefühl, als sei etwas geschehen. Aber sag Mal, Brüderchen... War es nicht so, dass Motomiya-kun mich nicht leiden kann?", Takeru suchte die ebenso blauen Augen seines Bruders. Dieser schüttelte sanft lächeln seinen Kopf: „Nein, keine Sorge. Man kann nicht behaupten, dass ihr die besten Freunde seid. Es wäre aber auch übertrieben zu sagen, dass ihr euch nicht leiden könnt. So ist das nun mal in einer großen Familie."  
„Eine Familie sagst du, hm?", der Blonde öffnete ein paar von Hikaris Meldungen. Sie erschienen ihm sehr besorgt und zu Weilen sogar ziemlich traurig und verzweifelt. Irgendetwas in seinem Inneren schien sich dazu verpflichtet zu fühlen zuerst ihr eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen.  
„Ich schätze, ich sollte Yagami-san sofort-..." „Es ist okay, Takeru. Ich habe schon mit Taichi geredet und ihn gebeten Hikari-chan zu sagen, dass es dir erst Mal zu schlecht geht um Besuch zu empfangen oder E-Mails auszutauschen. Also bitte, ruh dich aus und mach dir keine Gedanken darüber."

„Aber..." Er redete nicht weiter sondern sah auf die Kanji, die den Namen des jungen Mädchens darstellten. Da war etwas, das sein Herz ergriff. Ein schlechtes Gewissen. Selbst wenn Yamato es für besser hielt dem Mädchen erst einmal nicht zu schreiben, Takeru wusste, dass er es tun musste. Er musste es tun. Doch was konnte er jemandem schreiben, den er nur vom Sehen und vom Grüßen her kannte?

Als Ken am späten Nachmittag nach Hause kehrte, griff er unmittelbar nach dem Telefon. Am anderen Ende war Daisuke und machte seinem inneren Ärger Luft: „Das ist unfair, Ken! Miyako hat von dir eine Mail bekommen und was ist mit mir? Deinem Jogresspartner?"  
Ken lächelte ein wenig hilflos am anderen Ende, auch wenn Daisuke es nicht sehen konnte. Es war nicht so, dass Ken seinen besten Freund ignoriert hatte. Miyako schrieb ihm dann und wann gern Mal eine Nachricht. Wenn er richtig überlegte, hatte sie ihm schon immer gern mit ihm kommuniziert. Nur aus diesem Grund hatte er ihr als einzige erzählt, dass er bald wieder in Tokio war und alle zusammen sehr bald treffen wollte.  
„Hast du Miyako-san gestern getroffen?"  
„Ja, zusammen mit Hikari-chan und Iori."  
„Was ist mit Takaishi-kun?"

„Wir wollten Takeru gestern besuchen aber da war keiner. Er scheint wie vom Erdboden verschluckt zu sein und Hikari-chan hat sich große Sorgen um ihn gemacht."

„Ich verstehe... Ich frage mich, ob es ihm vielleicht schlecht geht...", murmelte Ken ins Telefon und brachte Daisuke dazu einen Ausruf der Verwunderung auszustoßen. Ken konnte es zwar nicht sehen, doch er hatte das Gefühl, dass Daisuke sämtliche Gesichtszüge entgleißt waren.  
„Du weißt doch, Anfang August als wir beim Karaoke waren? Ich glaube es war zu dem Zeitpunkt, als du gesungen hast... Takaishi-kun hatte sich nach seinem Lied neben mich gesetzt und irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass es ihm ganz und gar nicht gut ging."

Ken erinnerte sich an jenen Tag. Es war tatsächlich so gewesen, wie Ken seinem Freund bereits erzählt hatte. In dem Moment, als Takeru sich neben Ken gesetzt hatte, wirkte es so als verlöre sein Gesicht sofort an Farbe.

„Takaishi-kun?"  
Es kam keine Antwort. Takeru hatte immer nur auf den mit Knabberzeug und Essen beladenen Tisch gestarrt, so als gäbe es Ken nicht. So als gäbe es den Karaokeraum nicht und als wäre auch sonst nichts, außer ihm selbst anwesend.

„Takaishi-kun." Ken hatte den Blonden leicht an den Schultern gepackt und ihn ein wenig gerüttelt. „Heh, Takaishi-kun, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Für einen Augenblick ließ Takeru den Kopf hängen. In Ken machte sich dagegen ein Gefühl der Angst breit. Ein kaltes, sehr bekanntes Gefühl, welches er seit langer Zeit nicht mehr in sich gespürt hatte. Vor allem nicht in Takerus Gegenwart.  
„Taka-..."  
Blitzschnell hob Takeru seinen Kopf. Die Augen riss er auf. Ein paar stahlblaue, leuchtende Augen, die von einer mystischen Aura umgeben waren, starrten Ken an. Für einen Augenblick hielten sie den Blickkontakt aufrecht. Es waren kalte, stechende Augen, die sich durch Kens hindurchbohrten. Ken bemerkte es nicht, doch er weitete seine. Er fühlte Angst obwohl er eigentlich wissen musste, dass von Takeru keine Gefahr ausging. Trotzdem breitete sich langsam Panik aus, denn in seinen Ohren klang es, als ob eine Stimme von weit, weit weg versuchte mit dem Blauhaarigen zu kommunizieren.  
Ken unterbrach den Blickkontakt.  
Gleich darauf, ließ Takeru sich wieder hängen und wirkte beinahe wieder normal.  
Lediglich die Gesichtsfarbe des Jungen war aschfahl gewesen.  
„Takaishi-kun?", fragte Ken verwirrt, doch Yamato hatte wohl selbst mitbekommen, das etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zuging.

„Ichijouji, sag doch bitte den anderen bescheid, dass ich mit Takeru draußen bin." Yamato hatte seinem Bruder hochgeholfen und schob ihn vor sich her. Ken entgegnete mit einem kleinen Nicken: „Ja, ich richte es aus."  
Damit verschwanden die beiden Brüder aus dem Karaokeraum. Taiichi, der mittlerweile auch schon gesungen hatte, sah sich um und bemerkte, dass sein bester Freund nicht mehr anwesend war. Fragend blickte er in die Gesichter seiner Freunde: „Wo sind denn Yamato und Takeru abgeblieben?"  
„Yamato-san lässt sich entschuldigen. Er ist mit Takaishi-kun draußen", entgegnete Ken sofort.  
„Im Ernst jetzt?", Taichis Lippen umspielten ein sarkastisches Grinsen, „Also beim Besuch auf der Toilette hört meine Bruderliebe auf."  
„Da hast du wohl recht, Taichi-senpai", scherzte Daisuke mit. Währenddessen hatte sich Iori mit Koushirou und Jou unterhalten. Mimi, Sora, Miyako und Hikari beschlossen zusammen zu singen und somit ging die Feier ohne weitere Zwischenfälle weiter. Erst als Hikari ein Solo begann betraten die beiden Brüder das Zimmer und setzten sich. Ken hatte den Eindruck, dass Hikari für ein paar Sekunden erschrocken wirkte.

„Hallo Ken? Bist du noch dran?", Daisukes Stimme holte den Blauhaarigen wieder ind ie Realität zurück. Die Erinnerung an Takerus merkwürdigen Blick war keinesfalls eine Angenehme. Vielleicht hätte er es Daisuke sogar erzählen sollen, doch auf der anderen Seite, war das vielleicht keine so gute Idee. Er wollte nicht unnötig Panik verbreiten. Schließlich antwortete er seinem besten Freund: „Entschuldige Daisuke, ich bin noch dran."  
„Ist irgendwas passiert?", wollte Daisuke noch einmal mit Nachdruck wissen und somit wusste Ken, dass der Brünette anfing sich um ihn zu sorgen. „Alles in Ordnung."  
„Also, wie wäre es wenn wir uns alle zusammen beim nächsten Feuerwerk treffen? Das Obonfestival steht doch vor der Tür", schlug Daisuke heiter vor, jetzt da er sich wieder entspannen konnte.  
„Ein Feuerwerk?"  
„Klar! Warst du noch nie beim Obonfestival?", wollte Daisuke wissen und fuhr fort, „Vielleicht kommen die Senpai auch mit."  
„Warum nicht? Es hört sich auf jeden Fall nach einer ganzen Menge Spaß an. Glaubst du Takaishi-kun wird auch kommen?", während Ken sprach, bemerkte er dass seine Wangen leicht rot und heiß wurden, denn es wirkte als ob er wirklich kaum Ahnung von den leichten Feierlichkeiten in diesem Teil Tokios hatte. Er war zwar hier aufgewachsen, doch während der Zeit als die Saat der Dunkelheit in ihm gekeimt hatte, stand ihm nie der Sinn unter Menschen zu gehen oder sich zu amüsieren. Es war Zeit für solche Heiterkeiten.

„Ich denke schon, oder nicht?" Nach dieser Bestätigung beruhigte Ken sich ein wenig und er fing an sich sehr auf das anstehende Ereignis zu freuen. Kurz nach einer kleinen Verabschiedung beendeten die beiden Jungs das Telefonat.

Ein lautes, klingelndes Geräusch zog Hikari aus dem Schlaf. Die Sonne schien an diesem Morgen vom Himmel, als das Mädchen bemerkte, dass auf ihrem D-Terminal eine E-Mail eingegangen war. Voller Hoffnung klappte sie das kleine Gerät auf, doch ihre Miene verzog sich zu einem enttäuschten Ausdruck. Es war eine E-Mail von einem unbekannten Absender.

Hikari weitete ihre Augen.  
Ein unbekannter Absender? Ein Unbekannter hatte ihr eine Nachricht auf dem D-Terminal hinterlassen? Wie war das möglich? Es sollten nur Leute, die mit der Digiwelt zutun haben in der Lage sein ihnen eine E-Mail auf diese Geräte zu schreiben. Etwas aufgeregt biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe und begann den Text zu lesen:  
„Odaiba Memorial Krankenhaus. Zimmer 469."  
Das war alles was dort geschrieben stand. Hikari klappte das Gerät zu und sprang aus dem Bett, zog sich so schnell wie möglich um un machte sich auf den Weg zur Mittelschule um ihren Bruder beim Fußballclub zu erwischen.  
„Bruderherz!" Ihre Stimme klang streng als sie ihn aufhielt.  
„Oh, Hikari, du bist aber früh hier."  
„Takeru-kun ist doch bei Yamato-san, oder?", ohne auf Taichis Frage zu antworten forderte sie Klarstellung.

„Klar, das habe ich dir doch gestern schon gesagt", antwortete er wieder mit einem leicht zögernden Unterton, „Ich muss weiter machen, Hikari, tut mir leid. Wir sehen uns später, ja?"

„Okay."

Hikari zögerte ein paar Sekunden, doch entschloss sich schnell noch einen Blick auf ihr E-Mail Postfach zu wagen. Sie erschrak ein bisschen als die Nachricht vom unbekannten Absender wie ausgelöscht war, obwohl sie selbst gar nichts gemacht hatte. Grübelnd dachte sie darüber nach was sie wohl tun sollte. Schließlich beschloss Hikari, dass es nur eines gab was sie wirklich tun sollte und das war handeln.  
Das Mädchen machte sich auf den Weg ins rankenhaus. Sie erinnerte sich gut an die Zahlen. Der vierte Stock, der sechste Gang und das neunte Zimmer. Aufgeregt und außer Atem fand sie die Tür. Daneben war ein kleines Namensschild angebracht.  
„Takaishi Takeru... also doch...", murmelte sie leise vor sich hin. Warum hatte es ihr niemand gesagt?  
Und was hatte diese merkwürdige Meldung zu bedeuten?  
Wieso hatte ihr Bruder sie belogen?  
„Wollte er etwa nicht, dass Takeru-kun und ich aufeinander treffen?", dachte sie bei sich und sah sich um. Niemand befand sich in den Gängen, doch das lag wohl daran, dass die Besuchszeiten noch gar nicht angefangen hatten. Hikari klopfte an und ging in das Krankenzimmer hinein ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten.

 _Fortsetzung folgt_


	4. Kapitel: Konfrontation

**Im Meer der Erinnerungen**

 **Kapitel 3: Konfrontation**

Es war noch recht früh als Hikari sich zum Odaiba Memorial Krankenhaus begeben hatte und glücklicherweise war niemand bisher die Gänge entlang gegangen oder Notiz von ihr genommen. Vermutlich lag es am hektischen Alltag der morgendlichen Routinen, die zunächst durchgeführt wurden. In den unteren Stockwerken konnte man definitiv das metallische Klappern von Servierwagen vernehmen, Krankenschwestern die miteinander plauderten und neue Anweisungen von Ärzten entgegen nahmen.  
Nun stand Hikari in einem langen Korridor, welcher nach außen gewandt war. Auf diese Weise gelang die Sonne und genug Tageslicht herein. Von hier aus war sie in der Lage einen ziemlich großen Teil der kleinen Insel Odaiba zu überblicken. In der Ferne erstreckte sich die Bucht von Tokio und der hohe, rote Tokyo Tower ragte aus dem Wald aus reflektierenden Wolkenkratzern hervor. Hikari wandte sich wieder an die Tür mit der Zahl 469 und dem kleinen Namensschild, welches daneben angebracht war.  
‚ _Takaishi Takeru_ ' Den Namen gab es nicht häufig, und schon gar nicht in der Kombination mit dem Katakana Silbensystem. Es gab für das Mädchen keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie hier richtig war. Ihr Herz erzählte ihr, dass sich hinter dieser Tür ihr langjähriger Freund befand und sich von irgendeiner Krankheit erholen musste. Sie atmete tief durch, wobei sie sich etwas nervös eine ihrer langen, nussbraunen Haarsträhnen hinter die Ohren klemmte. Die Luft, welche sie durch ihren Mund und Nase zog, war ein Gemisch aus Desinfektionsmitteln und frischgebrauten Kaffee.  
Indem sie ihre Hand an die Türklinke legte, brachte sie einen flüstergleichen Ton heraus: „Verzeihung, ich komme jetzt rein."  
Mit leisen Schritten ging sie in das kahle Zimmer hinein, welches ebenfalls mit einem riesigen Fenster ausgestattet war. Mit jeder Bewegung näher an das langweilige, weiße Bett heran, bestätigte sich Hikaris Verdacht. Dort lag Takeru friedlich schlafend im Bett. Ebenso leise wie sie sich in das Zimmer hineinbewegt hatte, so leise setzte sie sich auch auf den Stuhl neben seinem Bett. Sein Gesicht wirkte ruhig auf das Mädchen, während sie ihn betrachtete. Takeru und Hikari hatten sich seit dem Projekt „Ersten August" bei dem sie sich alle beim Karaoke versammelt hatten, nicht mehr gesehen.  
Wann hatte sie eigentlich bemerkt, dass sie Takeru eigentlich mehr mochte als alle anderen? Das musste wohl nach dem Kampf gegen BelialVamdemon gewesen sein. Bevor all diesen Ereignissen, hatten sie in verschiedenen Teilen Tokios gelebt und bis auf ein paar Mal im Jahr hatten sie keine Chance gehabt sich zu treffen. Jetzt, wo sie so nahe beieinander wohnten, gab es so viele Möglichkeiten sich oft zu sehen. Trotzdem kam es nicht so oft vor, wie Hikari es gern gehabt hätte und sie war stets diejenige, die Takeru anrief oder eine E-Mail schrieb.  
‚ _Takeru-kun, wachst du bitte auf?'_ , dachte das Mädchen bei sich und als ob eine höhere Macht sie erhörte, öffnete der Blonde langsam, aber schweigend seine Augen. In Takerus Blickfeld erschien das Antlitz eines Mädchens mit braunen, schulterlangen Haaren, welches sie an beiden Seiten mit schlichten Haarspangen festgesteckt hatte.  
„Takeru-kun", ihre Stimme klang freundlich und klar wie das Singen einer Drossel in der Morgendämmerung. Mit vorsichtigen Bewegungen setzte sich der Junge auf und erwiderte den unentwegten Blick Hikaris. Vor Takeru saß zweifelsohne das Mädchen, welches er als seine Klassenkameradin Yagami Hikari erkannte, doch war sie eben nur eine Klassenkameradin. Ihm fiel nichts ein, das er zu ihr hätte sagen können und so breitete sich eine recht unangenehme Stille zwischen ihnen aus.  
‚ _Ob Taichi-san ihr erzählt hat, dass ich hier bin? Oder mein Brüderchen?_ ', fragte er sich. Schließlich ergriff die Brünette wieder das Wort, damit sich endlich etwas zwischen ihnen tat. „E-entschuldige, dass ich einfach so… reingekommen bin."  
„Das braucht es doch gar nicht. Mir tut es leid. Du hast dir sicher Sorgen um mich gemacht, weil ich dir keine E-Mail geschrieben habe."  
Es sah den beiden ähnlich sich gegenseitig die Angst zu nehmen und sich gegenseitig beieinander zu entschuldigen. Manche Dinge änderten sich auch nicht, obwohl sie sich im Prinzip gar nicht kannten.  
„Das ist gar nicht schlimm, Takeru-kun! Immerhin hat mein großer Bruder mir erzählt, dass du zurzeit krank bist. Wie geht es dir denn jetzt?" Hikari warf ihm einen besorgten Blick zu, auch auf das zuversichtliche Lächeln ihres Freundes, welches ihr signalisieren sollte, dass mit ihm alles in Ordnung sei.  
„Das ist gut. Endlich sehen wir uns mal wieder, hm?" Sie versuchte ebenfalls zu lächeln, obwohl sie das Gefühl hatte, dass Takeru ein wenig reserviert erschien. Er zögerte mit einer Antwort, so als ob er nach Worten suchte.  
„Darf ich fragen wieso du eigentlich hier bist? Ich meine… wie?"  
„Ah, du glaubst bestimmt, dass mein Bruder mir davon erzählt hat oder?" „Etwa nicht?"  
Hikari schüttelte stumm den Kopf. „Nein, diesen Morgen wurde ich vom D-Terminal geweckt, weil ich eine E-Mail von einem unbekannten Absender bekommen habe. Dort stand nichts weiter als das Krankenhaus, das Stockwerk, der Gang und die Tür, also habe ich mich gleich auf den Weg hierher gemacht. Ich habe mir gedacht… vielleicht bist du ja hier." Sie war nervös, während sie sich weiter erklärte und dabei versuchte irgendetwas aus dem reglosen Gesicht des Anderen zu lesen. Allerdings saß der Blonde schweigend in seinem Bett und ließ Hikari die Geschichte bis zum Ende erzählen.  
„Hast du die E-Mail noch?"  
„Als ich zu meinem Bruder lief um ihn zu fragen, ob er etwas wisse, habe ich noch einmal nachgesehen und da war sie verschwunden…", erklärte Hikari ein wenig verunsichert. Sie musste zugeben, dass ihr Bericht wenig glaubwürdig klang. Takeru hingegen verschwand für einen Moment in seinen Gedanken, als er hörte was seine Klassenkameradin ihm soeben erzählt hatte.  
„Takeru-kun?", in ihrer Stimme lag Sorge. Vielleicht ging es ihm gar nicht gut und es war besser einen Arzt hinzuzuziehen.  
„Ich frage mich… ob derjenige, der die E-Mail geschrieben hat derselbe ist, der nach mir gerufen hat…", murmelte er leise wie zu sich selbst.  
„Derjenige, der dich gerufen hat? Was meinst du damit?"  
„Als ich… als ich an jenem Gewittertag draußen war, stand ich am Meer und habe es angesehen. Einfach nur…angesehen, obwohl ich keinen Regenschirm hatte. Taichi-san kam zufällig vorbei und hat mich mit ins Krankenhaus genommen, soviel ich weiß. Er hat auch meinem großen Bruder kontaktiert."  
„Takeru-kun…"  
„Ich… kann mich an nichts erinnern. Ich weiß nichts von der Digiwelt oder davon, dass ich einer der Erwählten Kinder bin. Ich kenne niemanden mehr von euch… Ich kenne _dich_ nicht. _Im Augenblick bist du einfach nur Yagami Hikari, eine einfache Klassenkameradin für mich_."  
„Aber…", das war alles, was Hikari darauf erwidern konnte. Die lapidar dahingesagten Worte des blonden Jungen, hallten in ihren Ohren wieder. Diese Aussage, hatte sich unmittelbar in Hikaris Inneres, bis in ihr Herz gebohrt. Es wurde vollkommen weiß und leer in ihrem Kopf. Es drang kein einziger Gedanke mehr in ihren Kopf. Nur noch Takerus Worte klangen immer und immer wieder, wie ein lautes Gewittertosen in ihren Ohren. Der Junge, mit dem sie zwei Mal Abenteuer in der Digiwelt erlebt hatte; Takaishi Takeru, mit dem sie durch dick und dünn gegangen war und sogar gegen Piedmons Dunkelheit ausgehalten hatte, derjenige, den sie lange Zeit als besten Freund betitelte und sich nun auch langsam hingezogen fühlte, wusste nicht mehr wer sie war. Für Takaishi Takeru war Yagami Hikari nicht mehr und nicht weniger als eine Klassenkameradin. Dabei hatte er ihr stets Mut und Hoffnung in der Digiwelt gemacht. Takeru hatte Hikari stets beschützt.  
In ihren Augen sammelten sich Tränen und für einen Moment wirkte es auf Takeru so, als müsse sie jeden Moment anfangen zu weinen. Bevor dies geschah, sprang sie auf und rannte so schnell es ging aus dem Krankenzimmer.  
„Warte!", Takeru war ebenfalls aus dem Bett gesprungen und im Begriff Hikari nachzulaufen. Da er sie eben noch gesehen hatte, wollte er nach ihr rufen, doch dies gelang Takeru nicht. Ein Hustenanfall herrschte in seiner brennenden Lunge. Ein Husten, der seine Atemwege reizte und beinahe lähmte. Takeru presste seine Hand auf die Brust wobei er sich vor Schmerz krümmte und gegen die Wand lehnte.  
„Takaishi-kun!" Die Stimme einer jungen Krankenschwester klang von weit her, obwohl die Frau ganz in der Nähe stand. Sie war gerade dabei das Frühstück auf die Zimmer der Patienten zu bringen. Sie stützte den Jungen ein wenig in dem sie einen Arm um seine Hüfte legte und sachte wieder ins Zimmer zurück bugsierte. „Takaishi-kun, ich werde jetzt sofort den Arzt rufen. Also bleib ganz still hier sitzen. Nicht hinlegen, dass verschlechtert vermutlich deine Atmung."  
„Okay."  
Die Krankenschwester eilte davon um sich mit ein paar Kollegen auszutauschen, damit so schnell wie möglich ein Arzt zur Rate gezogen wurde. Hikari hatte sich in ihrem Schrecken nicht noch einmal umgedreht und bekam von all dem Aufruhr nichts mit. Sie war mit dem Fahrstuhl wieder ins Erdgeschoss gefahren.

„Oi, Yagami!" einer seiner Teamkameraden hielt den agilen Sportler kurz auf und zeigte auf eine kleine Anhöhe, „Sieh mal da drüben, ist das nicht deine kleine Schwester?"  
Taichi folgte dem Blick seines Kameraden. Tatsächlich stand Hikari dort und sie wirkte nicht erfreut. Er zögerte nicht lange, sondern rannte gleich zu ihr herüber, so dass die anderen nicht vom Training abhielt.  
„Hikari!" Taichi berührte fürsorglich ihre Schultern. Aus irgendwelchen Gründen sah sie nicht besonders glücklich aus und ihre Gesichtsfarbe war fahl und blass. Das Mädchen selbst hatte kaum realisiert, dass sie wieder zum Schulsportplatz gelaufen war.  
„Bruderherz…"

„Was ist passiert?" Seine Stimme war wie immer sanft und wirkte sich tröstend auf das jüngere Mädchen aus. Ohne ihm eine Antwort zu geben, begann sie plötzlich bitterlich zu glucksen und zu schluchzen bis große, runde Tränen über ihre Wangen rollten. Taichi konnte sich momentan noch nicht erklären. Seinem Instinkt folgend, legte er seinen Arm um Hikari und nahm sie mit. Es musste definitiv etwas vorgefallen sein, denn ansonsten wäre Hikari nicht so verstört. Mit einer kleinen Kopfbewegung gab er seinem Team Bescheid, dass er seine Schwester nach Hause bringen wollte und ließ sie kurz mit in das Clubhaus kommen.  
„Ich ziehe mich nur schnell um, du wartest hier, ja?" Taichi ermöglichte es der Braunhaarigen sich auf einen leeren Stuhl zu setzen. Sie machte einen furchtbar elendigen Eindruck so wie sie auf dem schlichten Holzstuhl saß und scheinbar auf den Boden ins Leere starrte. Er selbst verschwand in der Umkleidekabine um sich umzuziehen, doch Hikari brachte keinen Ton heraus. Erst als seinen Spint abschloss und sich wieder seiner kleinen Schwester zuwandte, öffnete sie endlich den Mund.  
„Bruderherz… Ich habe… heute habe ich Takeru-kun getroffen."  
Taichi warf Hikari einen erstaunten Blick zu, während er ihrer Erklärung vom Unbekannten Absender und was sich im Krankenhaus zugetragen hatte, lauschte.  
„Takeru-kun hat mich Yagami-san genannt als seien wir Fremde. Er meinte, dass er sich nicht an mich erinnern kann." „Ist das so…" Taichi biss sich hart auf die Unterlippe. Genau diese Situation hatten Yamato und er eigentlich vermeiden wollen. Aber wenn ihnen nun auch schon ein Unbekannter dazwischen funkte, dann waren sie natürlich machtlos. Hinzu kam dass inzwischen viele recht merkwürdige Dinge geschehen, die Taichi stutzig machten.  
„Sag, hast du es gewusst?"  
„Ja, habe ich", antwortete Taichi sofort, schließlich gab es keinen Grund mehr ihr irgendetwas zu verheimlichen. „Immerhin habe ich Yamato angerufen als ich Takeru ins Krankenhaus gebracht habe. Ehrlich gesagt haben Yamato und ich zusammen beschlossen dir erst mal nichts zu sagen… oder viel mehr, wir wollten vorerst niemandem erzählen was los ist. Wir hatten wohl Recht."  
„Wahrscheinlich…"  
„Bist du ihm sofort davongelaufen?", wollte Taichi ein wenig bekümmert wissen. Er hatte Hikari noch nie so erlebt.  
„Ja…"  
„Dann lass uns sofort zu Takeru zurück. Der hat bestimmt schon ein ganz schlechtes Gewissen, meinst du nicht?" Das Mädchen nickte still. Vermutlich dachte Takeru noch genauso wie er es vor seiner Amnesie getan hatte und in diesem Fall machte er sich bestimmt schon Vorwürfe. Zustimmend nickte Hikari und gemeinsam verließen die Yagamis die Mittelschule um wieder ins Krankenhaus zu gehen.

Yamato war zu einer Unterredung mit dem behandelnden Arzt ins Krankenhaus gekommen. Ursprünglich sollte ihr Gespräch weitere Maßnahmen für die Behandlung des Gedächtnisverlusts und eine geplante Entlassung behandeln. Doch als Yamato das Sprechzimmer betrat fand er neben dem Arzt auch eine besorgte Krankenschwester wieder, die ihm mit schuldbewusster Miene erklärte was geschehen war. Aus unerklärlichen Gründen hatte sich der Gesundheitszustand Takerus wieder verschlechtert, obwohl die schwere Erkältung wieder abgeklungen war. Für den Arzt war diese körperliche Konstitution mysteriös.  
Nach dem Gespräch hatte Yamato sich wieder in das Zimmer seines Bruders begeben und fand ihn dort schlafend vor. Er hatte sich gesetzt und versank tief in Gedanken. Warum wollte Takeru ohne das Personal herbeizuholen das Zimmer auf eigene Faust verlassen? Blitzartig traf ihn ein Gedanke. Takeru hatte es ihm schon zuvor gesagt. Mehrmals sogar!  
‚ _Ich wurde gerufen.'  
‚Irgendjemand hat nach mir gerufen.'_  
War es etwa wieder dieser Unbekannte? Doch wer oder bessergesagt _was_ sollte dieser Jemand darstellen?  
„Brüderchen…", die Stimme Takerus drang plötzlich an Yamatos Ohr. Er war also wieder erwacht und wenn er einen Blick auf seine Uhr gewagt hätte, dann wäre ihm auch bewusst geworden dass es während seiner Grübelei ziemlich spät geworden war. „Takeru! Wie geht's dir?", wollte der Andere mit besorgter Miene wissen.  
„Entschuldige, dass du dich ständig wegen mir bekümmern musst."  
„Ach was. Was mich viel mehr interessiert… war jemand hier?", wollte Yamato wissen, in der Hoffnung, dass es vielleicht der berüchtigte Fremde war. Takeru nickte als Antwort.  
„Yagami-san ist gekommen." Yamato riss seine Augen auf vor Überraschung. Das war nun wirklich nicht die Person, mit der er gerechnet hatte. „Meinst du mit Yagami-san etwa Hikari-chan?"  
„Ja."  
„Woher wusste sie, dass du hier bist? Taichi sollte ihr eigentlich nichts erzählt haben…", meinte Yamato und Takeru wurde klar, dass sie vor hatten es vor ihren Freunden geheim zu halten. Somit erklärte Takeru die Situation so, wie er es von Hikari erzählt bekommen hatte. Der mysteriöse, unauffindbare Absender der E-Mail, die kurz darauf wieder verschwunden war. „Und dann war Yagami-san davongelaufen", beendete Takeru seinen Bericht, wobei er einigermaßen niedergeschlagen wirkte.  
„So war das also…"  
„Am liebsten möchte ich mich bei Yagami-san entschuldigen. Ich war wirklich ungehobelt ihr gegenüber. Meinst du, sie würde mich noch Mal besuchen kommen?"  
„Natürlich! Ich glaube nicht, dass sie dir irgendetwas nachträgt. Beim nächsten Mal solltest du sie aber mit _Hikari-chan_ anreden. So wie du es bisher immer getan hast."  
„Hikari-chan…", wiederholte Takeru den Namen des Mädchens in einem leisen Flüsterton. Es erschien ihm nichts bekanntes an diesem Namen zu sein, egal wie oft er ihn sich auf der Zunge zergehen ließ.  
Später, als der Nachmittag sich dem Abend hin zuneigte, vierließ Yamato das Krankenzimmer für eine Weile, denn Frau Takaishi war direkt von der Arbeit wieder zum Krankenhaus gekommen. Nun da er sich für eine Weile erlauben konnte anderen Dingen seine Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, entschloss er sich dazu, seinen besten Freund zu kontaktieren. Er musste ihn unbedingt persönlich sprechen. Die Dinge, die sich zugetragen hatten waren einfach zu merkwürdig um auf einem Zufall zu beruhen. In der Empfangshalle des Krankenhauses angekommen, stieß er zufällig mit Taichi und Hikari zusammen.  
„Yamato!"  
„Yamato-san!"  
„Ah… das ist ja ein Zufall, zu euch beiden wollte ich gerade!", bemerkte Yamato als er in die Gesichter seiner beiden Freunde sah. Nach der kurzen Begrüßung, lud Yamato die beiden in die Cafeteria ein, in welcher er zuvor schon einmal mit Taichi allein gesessen hatte. Hikari setzte sich neben ihren Bruder während Yamato mit bedeutungsvoller Miene ihnen gegenüber platznahm. Nachdem sie Getränke bestellt hatten, fragte Taichi: „Ist es auch wirklich okay, wenn du nicht bei Takeru bist?"  
„Meine Mutter ist hier, da geht das in Ordnung."  
„Ach so. Ich habe von Hikari gehört was vorgefallen ist und deshalb sind wir wieder hier." Yamato ginste breit. „Komisch, Takeru hat _mir_ erzählt was los ist und ich wollte gerade zu euch." So verhielt es sich allem Anschein nach öfter bei den Digirittern. Manchmal waren ihre Herzen doch soweit miteinander verbunden, dass sie erahnen konnten was als nächstes zutun war.  
„Tut mir wirklich leid, Yamato-san", begann Hikari und machte im Sitzen eine kleine Bewegung mit dem Oberkörper. Sie wollte zwar nicht in das Gespräch der älteren reinreden, doch es quälte das Mädchen, dass sie einfach hergekommen war ohne vorher mit einem von ihnen vernünftig zu reden.  
„Mach dir bitte keine Sorgen, Hikari-chan. Wir sind in einer komplizierten Lage, also musst du dir keinerlei Vorwürfe machen. Niemand weiß im Moment so richtig, was zu tun ist."  
„Wäre es möglich Takeru-kun noch einmal zu treffen?", wollte Hikari wissen und warf dem Älteren einen fragenden Blick zu. Dieser aber erwiderte ihn mit einer etwas unsicheren Miene: „Um ehrlich zu sein, ich glaube du solltest es für heute gutseinlassen."  
„Geht es ihm etwa wieder schlechter!?", wollte Taichi sofort wissen, als er bemerkte wie niedergeschlagen Hikari wirkte und Yamato ihre Bitte so einfach abschlug.  
„Für heute sollte er einfach ein wenig ausruhen, haben die Ärzte gesagt", entgegnete Yamato, „Wartet einfach morgen ab, dann geht's ihm sicher viel besser."  
„Wegen mir ist er…"  
„Takeru macht sich Sorgen um dich, Hikari-chan. Er hat im Nachhinein bemerkt, wie verletzend das alles auf dich gewirkt hat. Takeru sagte mir, dass er sich gern bei dir entschuldigen möchte." Als Yamato dies sagte, fühlte Hikari sich noch schrecklicher als zuvor, wenn sie daran dachte, dass sie einfach so davongelaufen war. Es war wirklich nicht korrekt gewesen das Zimmer überstürzt zu verlassen, immerhin wusste sie doch, dass es Takeru nicht gut ging. Für seine Amnesie konnte er auch nichts. Ein leichtes Seufzen trat aus ihrem Munde. Taichi war im Begriff sie zu fragen, ob etwas nicht in Ordnung sei, aber noch bevor er zu seiner Frage ansetzen konnte, kam eine junge Kellnerin um ihnen die bestellten Getränke zu bringen. Es war deutlich, dass die junge Frau in ihren frühen Zwanzigern war und sich ihr Geld höchstwahrscheinlich neben dem Studium dazuverdienen musste. Vermutlich waren die Semestergebühren ihrer Universität hoch genug um ihr ein eher anstrengendes Leben zu bereiten. Hikari und die beiden Jungen bedankten sich für die freundliche Bedienung und machten eine kleine angedeutete Verbeugung im Sitzen. Hikari hatte sich einen Kakao mit Matchapulver bestellt während ihr Bruder einen Kaffee Mocca und Yamato einen einfachen, schwarzen Kaffee bestellt hatte. Eine kurze Stille trat zwischen die Digiritter, in welcher sie alle ihre Getränke probierten und fanden, dass es plötzlich unheimlich durchwärmte und ein gutes Gefühl in ihnen verbreitete. Nachdem Taichi seine Tasse wieder hingestellt hatte, ergriff er das Wort: „Ach ja, was mir die ganze Zeit schon durch den Kopf geht ist dieser Unbekannte der Takeru gerufen hat. Ich frage mich ob der und Hikaris anonymer Nachrichtenschreiber ein und dieselbe Person sind."  
„Ich habe auch schon daran gedacht. Und natürlich ob es irgendwelche Verbindungen mit der Digiwelt gibt."  
„Ich glaube schon…", wandte Hikari plötzlich ein und heimste sich die verwunderten Blicke der beiden älteren Jungen ein.  
„Was meinst du damit, Hikari?", wollte Taichi wissen. Ahnte sie etwa etwas? Hatte sie eine merkwürdige Vorahnung oder etwa wusste sie schlussendlich doch, was er bei Koushirou gewollt hatte? Yamato hakte ebenfalls nach: „Hikari-chan, wenn du irgendetwas weißt, dann musst du es uns sagen."  
„Ich weiß auch nicht mehr als ihr, aber gestern während Taichi bei Koushirou-san war, da war ich mit Daisuke-kun und Iori-kun bei Miyako-san zu Hause. Koushirou-san hat Miyako-san darum gebeten nach dem Tor zur Digiwelt zu sehen, falls du dich daran erinnerst, Bruderherz." Die Erklärung des Mädchens hatte sowohl Taichi als auch Yamato überrascht. Dabei wollte Taichi gerade mit einer wichtigen Information hervorplatzen, die er zusammen mit Koushirou, aber dank Miyakos Hilfe herausgefunden hatte. Hieß das also, dass der rest der zweiten Generation auch wusste was los war? In dem Fall hatte seine kleine Schwester ihm gänzlich die Show gestohlen. Nun ja, in dieser Situation war es sowieso egal.

Hikari erinnerte sich gut daran, dass sie sich alle schon gefreut hatten wieder in die Digiwelt zu gehen. Die Digiritter hatten ihre Partner lange nicht mehr zu sich geholt, denn immer noch reagierten die Menschen angespannt und missbilligend sobald eines der Wesen in der Nähe war. Natürlich war ein Digimon auch immer noch für einiges an Störungen im Straßenverkehr oder von digitalen Geräten verantwortlich waren. Um selbst in die Digiwelt zu reisen hatten sie auch kaum Zeit mehr gehabt, auch wenn sie es gern getan hätten. Auf diese Weise sahen die Digiritter ihre besten Freunde nur noch alle Jubeljahre. Daisuke war am aufgeregtesten und plapperte davon wie ultracool es doch werde wieder durch die Digiwelt zu streifen und vielleicht sogar ein Picknick mit Veemon, Hawkmon und den anderen machen zu können.  
„Schade das Ken-kun nicht hier ist", meinte Miyako mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen und holte ihr Digivice aus der Schublade ihres Schreibtisches. Daisuke hatte seines stets mit sich in der Hosentasche, so dass er, wann immer sich auch die Gelegenheit ergeben hätte, aufbrechen konnte. So sah es wohl nicht bei Hikari und Iori aus, die sich wohl oder übel an ihre Freunde heften mussten, damit sie reisen konnten.  
„Tja", kam es von Daisuke, welcher noch immer ein wenig mürrisch war, dass sein bester Freund sich nicht bei ihm, sondern bei Miyako zuerst gemeldet hatte, „Das kommt eben davon, wenn man Tagelang mit seiner Familie unterwegs ist und sich nicht bei seinen Freunden meldet. Da kann man schon mal eine Reise in die Digiwelt verpassen."  
„Ach Daisuke, jetzt sei doch nicht so gemein", bat Miyako und nahm Hikaris Hand, während Daisuke seinen Arm etwas grob um Iori legte. Nachdem Miyako ihren Computer ordnungsgemäß hochgefahren hatte und den kleinen speziellen Browser aktivierte, erschallte ihre Stimme in alter Manier während sie das rot-weiße Digivice an den Computer hielt: „Tor zur Digiwelt öffne dich! Auf geht's Digiritter!"  
Das Digivice reagierte mit einem kurzen, schwächlichen Aufglühen und einem kurzen Piepsen. Daraufhin reagierte auch das noch verschlossene Tor, welches man am Laptop mit roter Farbe kennzeichnet sah. Verdutzt versuchte sie es noch einmal: „Tor zur Digiwelt öffne dich!" Die gleiche Reaktion des Tores war zu sehen. „Toooor zur Diiiigiwelt! Öffne dich!", nun klang Miyako schon etwas ungeduldiger und verärgerter. Daisuke schüttelte genervt den Kopf, krempelte seine Ärmel etwas weiter hoch und nahm die Sache nun selbst in die Hand: „Was machst du denn da, Miyako-san, lass mich mal ran!" Großspurig wie üblich machte Daisuke sich übermütig daran und hielt sein eigenes Digivice an das vermeintliche Tor. Das Ergebnis blieb unverändert. Lediglich das fehlerhafte Geräusch, welches als Respons vom Browser kam, ließ die Jugendlichen mit einem Gefühl der Enttäuschung sitzen. Daisuke war so verärgert darüber, dass das Tor verschlossen war, dass er beinahe auf den Computer losging. Hikari hielt ihn auf. „Daisuke-kun, hör auf! Das ist wahrscheinlich der Grund warum Koushirou-san wollte, dass Miyako-san nachsieht was los ist."  
Zum Glück hatte das Mädchen noch immer diese beruhigende Wirkung auf den braunhaarigen Wuschelkopf. Ansonsten hätte Miyakos Laptop ganz sicher seinen letzten Tag erlebt. Iori versank in Gedanken. Er war wohl nicht der Einzige, der nun den Grund hinterfragte wieso das Tor verschlossen war und sich nicht mehr öffnen ließ und auch nicht mehr auf ihre Digivices reagierte.  
„Ob es jemanden gibt, der verhindern will, dass wir die Digiwelt betreten?", fragte sich der Jüngste.  
„Aber wer soll das sein?", wollte Miyako ebenso nachdenklich wissen.  
„Ich wollte aber zu Veemon!", beschwerte sich Daisuke und verschränkte beleidigt die Arme vor der Brust. Wie immer war er ein Kindskopf. „Ich hätte Tailmon auch gern wiedergesehen", meinte Hikari leise, doch ihre Gedanken waren schon ganz woanders. War Takeru vielleicht gar nicht bei Yamato, sondern in der Digiwelt und kam nun nicht mehr in die reale Welt zurück? Taichi hatte ihr zwar gesagt, dass Takeru bei seinem Bruder war, dennoch verhielt ihr Bruder sich äußerst merkwürdig und reserviert. Sie musste wohl oder übel das Abendessen abwarten um mehr aus ihrem Bruder herauszubekommen.  
„Ich muss Koushirou-san wohl sagen, dass sich das Tor nicht mit unseren D-3 Digivices öffnen lässt…", konkludierte Miyako schließlich mit ebenso enttäuschter Stimme. Sie vermissten ihre Digimonpartner eben doch alle. Sie handelte sich zustimmendes Nicken aller Anwesenden ein.  
Der Bericht seiner kleinen Schwester beruhigte weder Taichi noch Yamato. Doch dem älteren der Yagami Geschwister ging ein Licht auf woher Hikari gewusst hatte, dass er bei Koushirou gewesen war. Miyako hatte nicht erwähnt, dass sie mit beinahe der kompletten zweiten Generation zusammen gesessen hatte. Möglicherweise wäre das anders gewesen, wenn es den Digirittern gelänge dorthin zu gelangen. Es war denkbarer anzunehmen, dass sie von einem Fernseher aus Kontakt aufgenommen hätten um die beiden zu necken.  
„Keine Ahnung ob jemand aus der Digiwelt mit all dem Chaos zu tun hat." Taichi nahm einen weiteren Schluck seines schokoladigen Kaffees, während er seinen Blick zu zwischen Hikari und Yamato hin und her gleiten ließ. „Koushirou-san hat bisher auch keinen neuen Bericht mehr abgegeben, deshalb weiß ich nichts Neues. Soviel ich weiß, wollte Koushirou probieren mit Gennai Kontakt aufzunehmen. Zurzeit können wir wohl nichts tun, zumal der Feind, falls es einen geben sollte, sich nicht rührt."  
„Trotzdem können wir das alles nicht zu leicht nehmen. Außerdem ist es besser, wenn wir den anderen Digirittern erzählen, was mit Takeru los ist", fügte Yamato etwas bedächtig hinzu, so als ob er nach einer anderen Alternative suchte. „Einverstanden, dann werde ich den anderen eine E-Mail schicken. Morgennachmittag sollten wir uns alle bei uns zu Hause treffen, Hikari. Zumal unsere Eltern nicht da sind und nicht sofort in Sorgen und Panik geraten wenn wir solche Dinge besprechen", erklärte der Braunschopf mit dem überaus zerzausten Haar, während er schnell auf seinem Handy herumtippte um mit dem Wi-Fi des Krankenhauses eine Reihe von E-Mails zu verschicken. Nun, so ein D-Terminal wäre auch den Älteren zu Gute gekommen, aber damit mussten sie wahrscheinlich leben.  
„Aber Bruderherz, hast du morgen denn kein Fußballtraining?", wollte Hikari ein wenig bekümmert wissen. Taichi schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur am Vormittag, also ist es in Ordnung."  
„Taichi", begann Yamato, doch er brauchte gar nicht weiterzureden, sein Blick genügte damit Taichi ihn unterbrach: „Keine Sorge, du kannst bei Takeru bleiben. Ich übernehme alles Weitere." Yamato nickte lächelnd. Sie verstanden sich eben doch wortlos und zum Glück war er auch ein recht guter Anführer um zu wissen, wie man Konferenzen leitete. Außerdem konnte Taichi nachvollziehen, dass dieser seinen Bruder nun auf keinen Fall allein lassen wollte.  
„Ah, Yamato-san? Wäre es in Ordnung, wenn ich morgen mit dir zusammen bei Takeru-kun bliebe?"  
„Hikari-chan?", fragte der Blonde überrascht, doch nickte stumm nachdem er einen vielsagenden Blick mit Taichi ausgetauscht hatte. Es war natürlich kein Problem, vor allem weil die beiden jüngsten des ersten Abenteuers sich sicher gern aussprechen wollten, so dass sie ihre heutige Auseinandersetzung beilegen konnten. Somit war der Plan beschlossen. Während Yamato und Hikari zusammen auf Takeru Acht gaben um zu sehen, ob es nicht doch kleine Erinnerungsfetzen in seinem Unterbewusstsein gab, sollte Taichi dafür sorgen, dass alle anderen Digiritter über den Stand der Dinge unterrichtet waren und sich darauf vorbereiteten dass es vielleicht bald wieder Probleme in der Digiwelt zu lösen gab. Warum sonst sollte man ihnen den Zutritt in diese besondere Welt voller Wünsch, Träume und Hoffnung plötzlich doch verwehren? An diesem Abend trennten sich ihre Wege vor dem Krankenhaus. Yamato fuhr zurück zu seinem Vater in die Wohnung um ihm ein Abendessen zu kochen und die beiden Yagami Geschwister kehrten in ihr eigenes Heim, in dem ihre Eltern schon mit dem zubereiteten Essen warteten.

 _Fortsetzung folgt_


	5. 5: Dunkle Botschaften

**Im Meer der Erinnerungen**

 **Kapitel 4: Dunkle Botschaften**

Es gingen merkwürdige Dinge vor sich. Takeru hörte eine Stimme nach ihm riefen, Hikari bekam E-Mails von einem unbekannten Absender, die kurz darauf unauffindbar waren. Das Tor zur Digiwelt war verschlossen und wollte sich auch mit den D-3 Digivices der Digiritter nicht wieder öffnen lassen. Es häuften sich Fragen über Fragen bei Taichi und den anderen, so dass sie beschlossen, dass es keine andere Möglichkeit gab als sich gemeinsam zu beraten.

Am Vortag hatten Yamato, Taichi und Hikari beschlossen, dass es an der Zeit war mit der gesamten Truppe zu sprechen. Die Uhr hatte bereits die Mittagsstunde überschritten, als Daisuke, Miyako und Iori auf Ken warteten. Der Dunkelhaarige war erleichtert zu sehen, dass seine Freunde bereits auf ihn warteten, denn ihm lag es immer noch nicht den Weg zu Hikari und Taichi zu finden.  
„Hey, Ken!", begrüßte Daisuke ihn zuerst voller Freude, er hatte ihn seit dem Aufbruch seiner Reise nicht mehr gesehen.  
„Ken-kun, wie schön, dass du wieder da bist!", kam es von Miyako mit einem erfrischenden Lächeln und schließlich verbeugte auch Iori sich ganz leicht: „Hallo, Ichijouji-san."  
„Hallo ihr drei", erwiderte Ken ihren Gruß und erwiderte die kleine Verbeugung des Jüngsten in ihrer Mitte. Jetzt wo Ken wieder bei seinen Freunden stand, musste er mit Stolz feststellen, dass er mittlerweile alle hier anwesenden überragte. Iori holte ihn sachte aber sicher ein, obwohl Daisuke immer noch ein bisschen größer war als der leidenschaftliche Kendoukämpfer.  
„Ich habe Taichi-sans Nachricht erst ganz schön spät gesehen. Ich glaube, ich war noch nie bei ihnen und hatte schon Angst, dass ich es nicht finde", erklärte Ken während sie sich in Bewegung setzten, „Wo ist eigentlich Takaishi-kun?" Erst nach einige Minuten fiel Ken ein, dass es für Takeru eigentlich am günstigsten war zusammen mit Miyako und Iori aufzubrechen. Ihn nun nicht unter ihnen zu sehen, erfüllte Ken mit einem leichten Gefühl der Sorge.  
„Wir hatten uns auch überlegt, dass wir alle zusammen herkommen könnten, aber als wir bei ihm geklingelt haben ging niemand an die Tür", erklärte Iori sofort, wobei seine Stimme sowohl nachdenklich als auch ein wenig bekümmert klang. Immerhin war er schon neulich nicht an die Tür gegangen, als Daisuke und Hikari ihn besuchen wollten. Daisukes Miene verdunkelte sich zu einer schmollenden Fratze und unverblümt wie er war, ließ er seinem Ärger freien Lauf: „Also dieser Takeru! Der hat doch wohl nicht vor uns heute auch wieder sitzen zu lassen!?"  
„Also _das_ klingt nun mehr als unwahrscheinlich, Motomiya Daisuke, findest du nicht!?", tadelte Miyako den Anderen mit leicht erboster Stimme. Sie fand es viel wundersamer, dass Ken Zeit gefunden hatte sich mit ihnen zu treffen, immerhin war er noch beschäftigter auf seiner Privatschule als sie, die sie alle samt auf staatliche Schulen gingen.  
„Was glaubt ihr eigentlich worüber Taichi-san mit uns reden möchte?", wollte Ken nun wissen. Sie hatten zwar alle die Rundmail bekommen, aber diese war eher mit spärlichen Informationen versehen worden. Fast so als wolle Taichi sichergehen, dass er nicht zu viele wichtige Dinge preisgab. Miyako sah nachdenklich in den leicht diesigen Himmel hinauf und dachte scharf nach, während Daisuke noch immer schmollte: „Tja, ich schätze dass es nichts ist, was man auf das Obonfestival verschieben kann. Wenn es etwas so banales wäre, würde er nicht so dringend klingen, glaube ich."  
„Könnte es nicht vielleicht sein, dass irgendetwas in der Digiwelt passiert ist?", schlug Ken nachdenklich vor, „Ich meine mich daran erinnern zu können, dass Gennai-san oft aus heiterem Himmel E-Mails verschickt, wenn es eine Krise in der Digiwelt gibt. Jedenfalls hat Koushirou-san das immer gesagt."  
„Stimmt! Taichi-senpai hat sich auch immer über den alten Kerl aufgeregt und dann war er doch kein alter Opa mehr…", dachte Daisuke laut nach während Ken ihm zustimmte, bevor Miyako die nächste Chance wahrnahm um ihn auszuschimpfen.  
„Wir sollten uns jetzt besser beeilen, wir sind schon spät dran", meinte Iori und erhöhte das Gehtempo beträchtlich. „Du hast Recht", stimmte auch Miyako zu und während die vier Digiritter über angenehmere Themen sprachen, gingen sie bis zum Hochhaus in dem die Yagamis lebten.

Taichi öffnete seinen Freunden die Tür als er ankam und ließ sie in sein Zimmer, in welchem Koushirou bereits wartete. Überrascht ihn bereits dort mit seinem Computer sitzen zu sehen, begrüßten sie ihn mit weit geöffneten Augen.  
„Guten Tag, Kushirou-san!", brachte Miyako als erste hervor.  
„Ah, da seid ihr ja alle."  
„Nanu, Taichi-senpai, wo ist denn Hikari-chan?", wollte Daisuke sofort wissen, da er ihre Anwesenheit nirgends bemerken konnte.  
„Hikari hat noch was zu erledigen und ist ausgegangen", entgegnete Taichi, der nicht sofort mit der Tür ins Haus fallen wollte, was Takerus Zustand anbelangte. Miyako warf den anderen einen fragenden Blick zu, denn ihre Erwartung war eigentlich, dass sie ihre Freundin immer mit Taichi antreffen würde, sobald es sich um solche Dinge drehte. „Was, Hikari-chan ist gar nicht hier?!" Auch Ken und Iori fanden es gewöhnungsbedürftig, dass Taichis Schwester etwas anderes für wichtiger hielt. Selbst Daisuke, den nun mal so schnell kein Wässerchen trüben konnte, fand es mit einem Male sehr verdächtig.  
„Was ist denn mit den anderen? Zum Beispiel Takeru-san?", erkundigte sich nun endlich Iori nach seinem Jogresspartner.  
„Takeru-kun ist derzeit wegen seiner angeschlagenen Gesundheit nicht in der Lage zu kommen. Sora und Jou sind auch verhindert, also habe ich schon gestern mit ihnen allein am über Skype geredet und Mimi ist zurzeit wieder in Amerika um ein paar Freunde zu besuchen. Yamato kommt später dazu, also werden wir noch ein bisschen warten müssen, bevor wir mit dem eigentlichen Thema anfangen." Während Taichi redete setzten sich die vier jüngeren Digiritter in eine freie Ecke.  
Ken war der erste, der sofort das Wort ergriff, nachdem sie es sich gemütlich gemacht hatten und von Taichi etwas zum Trinken bekamen: „Koushirou-san, ist etwa irgendetwas in der Digiwelt geschehen?"  
„Nein. Oder besser gesagt, weiß ich es nicht so genau. Bisher wissen wir nur, dass das Tor zur Digiwelt verschlossen ist, aber Gennai-san hat uns bisher keine Neuigkeiten zukommen lassen. Ich gehe einfach davon aus, das alles in Ordnung ist so lange wir keine schlechten Nachrichten erhalten."  
Wie Taichi schon erwähnt hatte, gab es bereits eine Unterredung am Vorabend. Koushirou war auch bei dem Telefonat über Skype dabei gewesen und aus diesem Grunde konnte er erahnen wie sich die jüngeren schon bald fühlen mussten. Es war sehr deutlich gewesen, dass sowohl Sora als auch Jou völlig bestürzt darüber waren, was sich mit Takeru zugetragen hatte. Auch Koushirou war ernst geworden, konnte sich aber den Kommentar nicht verkneifen, dass es wenigstens in der Digiwelt möglich gewesen wäre Takerus Erinnerungen wiederherzustellen. Doch dieser Schreck stand seinen Freunden noch bevor. Trotz allem hatte sich Taichi an Yamatos Stelle ausdrücklich erbeten, so normal mit Takeru umzugehen wie es ging. Schließlich wusste er noch von der Welt um sich herum, auch wenn er die Personen nicht mehr kannte.  
Gerade als Koushirou noch etwas sagen wollte, klingelte es auch schon an der Tür.  
„Sieht so aus, als sei Yamato-san gerade angekommen." Taichi öffnete sofort die Tür und ließ seinen Freund hinein.  
„Sorry, ich bin ein wenig spät dran", entschuldigte sich der blonde und trat ein. Er gesellte sich zu den anderen in Taichis Zimmer, worauf Daisuke ihm einen erstaunten Blick zuwarf. „Yamato-san!"  
„Was ist denn mit dir los Daisuke, wusstest du etwa nicht, dass ich auch noch kommen will?", wollte er wissen.  
„Ah na ja, ich dachte nur, dass du sicher bei Takeru bleiben möchtest, wenn er krank ist!", erklärte Daisuke noch immer ein wenig verblüfft. Yamato ließ ein leises Lachen verlauten. Das sah Daisuke wirklich ähnlich. Auch wenn er so tat, als möge er Takeru überhaupt nicht, insgeheim war er doch ein wenig in Sorge um ihn.  
„Na ja, ich wäre auch gern so lange es geht bei Takeru, aber ich wollte gern selbst mit euch sprechen", entgegnete Yamato und versetzte die Jüngeren damit in eine recht unbehagliche Stimmung. Wenn Yamato sich extra hierher bewegte um persönlich mit ihnen zu sprechen.  
„Yamato, jetzt steh da nicht so rum und setz dich endlich hin", meinte Taichi worauf sein bester Freund nickte und neben Koushirou platznahm.  
„Heute haben wir echt vorgehabt gemeinsam hierher zu kommen und na ja, als wir bei seiner Wohnung waren hat niemand aufgemacht. Ist er etwa bei dir zu Hause, Yamato-san?", begannen Ken und Iroi gleichzeitig, wie aus einem Munde zu plappern. Man hätte meinen können, dass sie Jogresspartner waren.  
„Hey, hey ihr beiden, haltet mal die Luft an, wenn ihr beiden durcheinander redet, dann versteht man ja nichts", Yamato lachte aufgrund ihrer Fürsorge. Es war wirklich beruhigend zu wissen, dass Takeru so gute Freunde hatte. Taichi reichte seinen Freunden jeweils etwas zum Trinken und setzte sich ebenfalls wieder.  
„Ich denke wir können es ruhig angehen lassen. Wahrscheinlich kommt Hikari-chan auch etwas später zu uns", meinte Koushirou schließlich und nippte an seinem Tee. Daisuke begann ein breites Grinsen zu zeigen. Taichi jedoch ließ sich nicht davon anstecken und verursachte mit seiner ernsten Miene eine ebenso bedrückte Stimmung im Zimmer.

Während sich die Digiritter bei Taichi im Hause Yagami versammelt hatten, saß Hikari bei Takeru um darauf zu warten, dass er wieder aufwachte. Er schien viel zu schlafen, seit er in dieses Krankenhaus geliefert worden war. Der freie Stuhl neben dem Bett des Jungen war ebenso ungemütlich wie am Vortag und das Mädchen rutschte nervös auf ihm herum. Unbewusst kaute Hikari auf ihrer Unterlippe herum, während sie den Jungen vor sich beobachtete.  
Gestern Abend war sie mit Yamato und ihrem Bruder darüber einig geworden, dass sie bei Takeru blieb um es dem Älteren zu ermöglichen bei den Unterredungen dabei zu sein, ohne dass er sich ständig Sorgen machen musste.  
‚ _Hikari-chan, bist du dir sicher, dass du das wirklich machen willst?'_ , wollte Yamato in einem besorgten Unterton wissen. Das junge Mädchen nickte mit einem Anflug eines bekümmerten Lächelns: ‚ _Ja, mach dir bitte keine Sorgen, Yamato-san. Ich war nur sehr erschrocken und nun weiß ich, was auf mich zukommt. Ich möchte Takeru-kun helfen seine Erinnerungen zurück zu holen. Er ist doch unser Licht der Hoffnung!'_  
Die beiden Älteren kicherten: ‚ _Nein, Hikari, du bist das Licht, Takeru ist die Hoffnung._ ' Ihre Wangen hatten sich leicht rot gefärbt.  
‚ _Auf jeden Fall brauchst du dir keine Gedanken zu machen, Yamato-san. Ich übernehme hier, so dass du die anderen treffen kannst'_ , meinte sie, worauf Yamato dankend lächerlte und Taichis kleiner Schwester durch das glatte, braune Haar. ‚ _Sehr gut, ich finde nicht, dass Taichi immer der Übermittler schlechter Nachrichten sein muss._ '  
Zunächst waren Yamato und Hikari noch gemeinsam bei Takeru geblieben, bis sie sich sicher waren, dass er fest eingeschlafen war. Die Angst der beiden war nicht, dass es ihm körperlich zu schlecht ginge, denn immerhin war er in diesem Krankenhaus sicher genug. Die eigentliche Furcht war, dass Takeru von diesem Phantom wieder nach draußen gelockt wurde ohne auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.  
Seit Yamato das Krankenzimmer verlassen hatte, waren schon mindestens zwei Stunden vergangen. Doch nun rührte sich der Blonde wieder. Vorsichtig richtete Hikari das Wort an ihn: „Takeru-kun? Bist du wach?"  
Der Junge schlug bei dem Klang der Mädchenstimme die Augen blitzartig auf und rappelte sich auf.  
„Guten Morgen, Takeru-kun", begrüßte sie ihn, obwohl es schon Mittag war, „Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken." Takeru bedachte das Mädchen neben sich mit einem neugierigen Blick. Sie lächelte freundlich und nahezu fröhlich. Trotzdem haftete irgendetwas an diesem Lächeln, das ihm nicht gefiel. Takeru konnte nicht genau sagen ob es Nervosität oder Traurigkeit war.  
„Ah…. Ehm… Also, was ich sagen wollte war eigentlich: es tut mir leid. Ich habe gestern gar nicht nachgedacht und dich so verletzt…", sagte er mit gedämpfter Stimme, so als wollte er sichergehen sie nicht noch einmal auf die gleiche Weise zu verletzen.  
„Schon gut. Ich war nur so entsetzt darüber, dass du dich an überhaupt nichts mehr erinnern kannst. Darauf war ich gar nicht vorbereitet", erklärte Hikari verständnisvoll und fuhr fort, „Danach habe ich von Yamato-san erfahren, dass du mir sofort nachgehen wolltest, aber du warst zu schwach. Es tut mir auch leid, dass ich dich nicht aussprechen ließ und einfach davongelaufen bin. Dadurch ging es dir nur noch schlechter."  
„Mach dir keine Gedanken mehr darüber. Alles wird wieder gute, da bin ich mir sicher!", entgegnete Takeru und setzte ein sanftes Lächeln auf. Oh ja, es war ein Lächeln, welches Takerus Charakter entsprach. Helle, leuchtend blaue Augen und ein zuversichtliches Lächeln, das die Herzen aller erwärmte, die es sahen. Schließlich zeigte er unschuldig mit den Finger auf Hikaris Hals.  
„Was ist denn?", fragte sie verwundert und folgte seinem Blick.  
„Kann es sein, dass das um deinen Hals, deine Digitalkamera ist?", wollte er wissen.  
„Ah? Ja natürlich!", entgegnete Hikari mit einem bekräftigendem Nicken.  
„Hast du zufällig auch Bilder in der Digiwelt gemacht? Von den Orten und vielleicht auch von den Digimon?", forschte er weiter.  
„Ja, natürlich!", antwortete sie sofort.  
„Könntest du sie mir zeigen? Vielleicht erinnere ich mich ja an irgendetwas", schlug Takeru noch immer lächelnd vor. Hikari warf ihm einen überraschten Blick zu. Sie hatte zwar auch schon an so etwas gedacht, aber so lange sich Takerus körperlicher Zustand noch in der Schwebe befand, wollte sie ihn nicht bedrängen. Umso erfreulicher fand sie es, dass er von allein nach dieser Möglichkeit fragte. Sie rückte ihren Stuhl näher zu ihm hin, worauf hin sie auch die Höhe des Bettes per Knopfdruck einstellte, so dass es kein Problem war sich gemeinsam Fotos anzusehen. Gerade als Hikari den kleinen Knopf auf ihrer Kamera betätigte, ertönte der Nachrichtenton ihres D-Terminals. Dennoch wollte sie es ignorieren und einfach damit beginnen, Takerus Erinnerungen wachzurütteln.  
„Hikari…chan… bist du sicher, dass du nicht nachsehen willst, wer dir geschrieben hat?", wollte Takeru wissen und zeigte auf ihr D-Terminal.  
Hikari nickte: „N-na ja, ich denke mir, dass das auch warten kann. Es ist wichtiger, dass du der Alte wirst."  
„Vielleicht ist es ja einer unserer Brüder und sie möchten vielleicht auch erfahren ob es etwas Neues gibt", meinte Takeru, der es schon ziemlich nett fand, dass sie ihn in den Vordergrund schob. Schließlich nickte Hikari mit einem leichten ‚okay' und holte ihr D-Terminal hervor. Ihr Herz begann auf einmal zu schlagen.  
Fester.  
Schneller.  
Irgendetwas wollte verhindern, dass sie das Gerät aufklappte. Da war etwas, das wollte, dass sie jetzt nicht auf das Display sah und alles ignorierte was darauf zu sehen war. Eine dunkle Vorahnung ergriff ihr Herz. Dennoch, rang sie sich dazu durch das angsterfüllte Pochen ihres Herzens zu ignorieren und mit einer mutigen Bewegung öffnete sie das D-Terminal. Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck.  
Ein unbekannter Absender. Da war wieder eine E-Mail von einem unbekannten Absender zu ihr gelangt. Schnell räusperte sie sich und versuchte ihre Gesichtszüge unter Kontrolle zu halten. Sie wählte die vermeintliche E-Mail an und es öffnete sich ein wirrer Text:

‚ _Jungfrau des Lichtes, in die Tiefe sollst du gehen. Jungfrau des Lichtes, in die Dunkelheit sollst du führen, die gebrochenen Flügel der Hoffnung. Versinken sollst du, Jungfrau, in der Tiefe bei Undinen und Kreaturen aus Schatten. Die Hoffnung, bereits begraben, tief im Strudel der Unendlichkeit.. einsam dahinsiechend. Geh dahin, Jungfrau des Lichts, wo tausend Kiefer fletschen und nach deinem Fleische lechzen. Du kannst nicht entkommen. Ich sehe dich. Denn es gibt kein Licht, dass entkommt, in der Dunkelheit.'_

Panisch klappte Hikari das Gerät wieder zu und ließ es geräuschvoll in ihrer Tasche verschwinden.  
„Hikari-chan?" „W-was denn?"  
„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", wollte Takeru wissen, „Du bist plötzlich ganz blass geworden. Bist du dir sicher, dass alles in Ordnung ist?"  
„Ja, macht dir keine Gedanken. Mir ist nur gerade eingefallen, dass ich noch einen Teil meiner Mathehausaufgaben machen muss, bevor die Schule wieder anfängt", log sie und war sich sicher, dass nur damit durchkam, weil Takeru sie nicht mehr gut kannte. Was dachte sie da, er kannte sie überhaupt nicht mehr. Erneut räusperte sich das Mädchen, damit zufrieden, dass Takeru sich so leicht hinters Licht führen ließ und widmete sich wieder dem Zeigen von Fotos.

Im Hause Yagami war reges Treiben zu vernehmen. Wenn man von draußen den Laubengang entlang ginge, konnte man lachende und scherzende Stimmende hören, obwohl sie eigentlich wegen ganz anderer Dinge dort waren. Viel ernsteren Dingen, die Aufklärung bedurften. Die Heiterkeit begann allerdings damit, dass Ken eine Schachtel voller regionaler Süßigkeiten aus seinem Rucksack holte und erklärte, dass dies die Kleinigkeiten waren, welcher als Souvenirs von seiner Familienreise mitgebracht hatte.  
„Ich wollte es euch eigentlich erst beim Obonfestival geben, aber wenn wir uns schon alle versammeln…", berichtete Ken mit einem sanften Lächeln auf den Lippen, „Ich schätze die Fröhlichkeit wird uns bald vergehen, also greift zu."  
„Okay, Ken!", Daisuke tat so als würde er direkt zu einem Angriff ansetzen.  
„Das sieht sehr lecker aus, ich nehme auch was!", kam es von Yamato und bediente sich ebenfalls. So nahmen sie sich alle von den Leckereien. Auch Koushirou, der mit seinem Computer beschäftigt war, tauchte aus seiner kleinen Welt hervor m ein bisschen Süßes zu naschen. Auf diese Weise hatte es Ken geschafft, die Atmosphäre ein wenig aufzulockern. Das Scherzen und muntere Geschnatter setzte ein und wurde fortgeführt, so dass auch Yamato ein wohliges Gefühl im Herzen verspürte. Dennoch gab es viele Dinge, die er seinen Freunden noch klarmachen musste. Besonders, dass Takeru sie nicht mehr als dieselben Personen erkennen konnte war ihm sehr wichtig zu berichten. Wie würden die anderen der zweiten Generation wohl reagieren?  
„Ah, Daisuke warte doch mal!", ermahnte Miyako schließlich, die schwesternhaft ihre Hände in die Hüften gestemmt hatte.  
„Was denn?", brachte der Junge undeutlich mit vollgestopftem Mund hervor.  
„Du isst den anderen ja alles weg!", ermahnte nun auch Iori seinen Freund. Daisuke aber sah wenig beeindruckt aus: „Aber es ist doch noch so viel übrig…" Damit war er auch schon durch sich die Proteste der anderen anzuhören und lechzte weiter nach dem begehrenswerten Süßkram. Ken, der neben seinem besten Freund saß, lächelte lediglich ein wenig verloren. Er konnte ihn ja verstehen, aber ganz in Ordnung konnte er es auch nicht finden. Taichi rettete ihn, da er es selbst auch nicht mehr mit ansehen konnte und zog Daisuke leicht am Kragen, wie ein junges Kätzchen: „Oi, Daisuke, jetzt lass aber mal nach."  
Noch immer kauend sah Daisuke den momentanen Herrn des Hauses an und fragte neugierig: „Sag mal, was ist jetzt eigentlich mit dem, was ihr uns erzählen wolltet? Wir haben hier Spaß und dabei mag es wenig Spaßiges geben, über das ihr mit uns sprechen wollt…"  
„Ach richtig!", erinnerte sich Taichi selbst am eigentlichen Grund ihrer Versammlung, „Yamato, möchtest du anfangen?"  
Der blonde nickte und seine Miene wurde erneut ein wenig ernster: „Ihr habt zwar schon vermutet, dass es vielleicht mit der Digiwelt zu tun haben könnte, aber im Moment möchte ich euch erzählen, was mit Takeru los ist." Sobald Yamato den Namen seines jüngeren Bruders hatte, begannen die jüngeren Digiritter ihm ins Wort zu fallen. Zunächst einer nach dem anderen und dann alle durcheinander, so als gäbe es nicht mehr genug Zeit zum Reden. Schließlich wartete Yamato ein paar Sekunden ab und hoffte, dass sie bald stillschwiegen. Dann endlich, als sich das Stimmengewirr gelegt hatte, fragte Iori noch einmal besorgt: „Yamato-san, ist Takeru-san etwa krank?"  
Sie alle bedachten den Älteren mit beunruhigten Blicken. Besonders Ken schien bestürzt zu sein, hatte er doch früher so viele Probleme damit gehabt, Takeru zu beweisen, dass er sich geändert hatte. Vielleicht war dies nun auch der Grund warum er sich so sehr nach ihm erkundigte.  
„Tja, Takeru geht es wirklich nicht so gut. Er ist immer noch im Krankenhaus."  
„Ach deshalb ist er schon lange nicht mehr bei uns im Laden gewesen!", Miyako schlug mit einer Haus auf ihre offene Handfläche, als ob ihr gerade ein Licht aufgegangen war. Nun, dies erklärte einiges und die Lösung auf dieses mysteriöse Rätsel konnte sie nun auch akzeptieren.  
„Trotzdem gibt es keinen Grund sich zu viele Sorgen zu machen. Körperlich geht es ihm schon wieder ziemlich gut und ich denke, dass er shcon bald wieder entlassen werden kann. Nur…"  
„Nur?", wiederholte Ken mit einer etwas bösen Vorahnung. Yamato brauchte einige Sekunden um sich ein Herz zu fassen und erklärte ihnen schließlich, dass Takeru an einer selteneren Form der Amnesie litt.  
„Deshalb wird er euch alle nicht als die Menschen erkennen, die ihr eigentlich für ihn seid. Er erkennt euch als seine Klassenkameraden oder Freunde von uns, die wir zufällig kennen. Manche kennt er durch das Fernsehen, so wie Ken. Aber ihr wart für ihn nie ein Team, versteht ihr?"  
Ein betretenes Schweigen war eingetreten. Alle befürchteten zwar bereits, dass irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung war, doch dies nun aus Yamatos Munde zu hören hinterließ einen bitteren Nachgeschmack. Iori war Takerus Jogresspartner und generell war er ein wichtiges Mitglied ihres Teams. Schlussendlich, als die Stille ihnen allen zu viel wurde, fragte Ken vorsichtig: „Yamato-san, wäre es in Ordnung wenn wir Takeru-kun besuchen gehen?"  
„Ich möchte ihn auch besuchen!", stimmte Iori mit ein und sowohl Miyako als auch Daisuke stimmten nickend und unterstützend zu.  
„In erster Linie spricht eigentlich nichts dagegen", entgegnete Yamato mit einem erleichterten Lächeln, dass die Anderen seinen Bruder nicht meiden wollten, „Aber ihr müsst wissen, dass Takeru jetzt keinerlei Hemmungen mehr hat euch vor den Kopf zu stoßen. Es könnte sein, dass er unüberlegt drauflos redet und Dinge zu euch sagt, die euch sehr verletzen werden und die er später dann auch bereut. Jedenfalls ist Hikari-chan gestern vor lauter Schock davongelaufen."  
Daisuke erschrak auf diese Aussage hin so sehr, dass er sich die Hände vor den Mund hielt: „Takeru… hat einen solchen Gedächtnisschwund, dass er sich nicht mal mehr an Hikari-chan erinnert!?" Es traf den braunhaarigen Wuschelkopf viel mehr, dass sein Teamkamerad sich nicht mehr an dessen beste Freundin erinnern konnte, als dass er sich nun gar nicht mehr an Daisuke erinnerte. Wie Hikari sich wohl gefühlt hatte, als sie herausfinden musste, dass sie dem Anderen nichts mehr bedeutete.  
„Hei Leute, das soll nicht bedeuten, dass Takeru sich an überhaupt nichts mehr erinnert. Eigentlich, wenn man es genau betrachtet weiß er hauptsächlich nichts mehr von der Digiwelt. Diese Erinnerungen sind wie ausgelöscht", wandte Taichi nun ein und erhielt ein zustimmendes Nicken von Yamato. „Richtig. Dazu müsst ihr wissen, dass Takeru nach draußen in den Orkan gelaufen ist, weil er das Gefühl hatte, ihn habe jemand gerufen. Er weiß aber nicht mehr wer dies gewesen sein könnte. Außerdem hat Hikari-chan eine E-Mail auf ihr D-Terminal bekommen, die von einem unbekannten Absender abgeschickt worden ist. Das merkwürdige an der Sache ist nicht mal, dass der Absender anonym war. Viel mehr ist diese Nachricht nach wenigen Momenten verschwunden, wie sie selbst sagt. All das hat uns eigentlich zu dem Schluss kommen lassen, dass all das mit der Digiwelt zu tun haben könnte."  
„Was Yamato-kun uns damit sagen will…", fuhr Koushirou bedacht fort, „dass wir es möglicherweise mit einem neuen Feind zu tun bekommen könnten. Hinzu kommt noch, dass wir momentan nicht in der Lage sind das Tor zur Digiwelt zu öffnen um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Kontakt mit Tentomon oder einem unserer anderen Partner habe ich auch noch nicht aufbauen können."  
Ken wirkte nachdenklich. Er befand sich tief in seinen Gedanken, die ihn wieder zurück in seine Kindheit versetzten, kurz nachdem sein Bruder gestorben war. Zu jener Zeit, hatte man ihm auch eine anonyme E-Mail geschrieben und wie sich herausstellte war sie damals ebenfalls aus der Digiwelt versendet worden und wie sich wiederum viel später herausgefunden hatte, handelte es sich bei den unbekannten Absender um Oikawa Yukio. Schließlich brachte Ken sich dazu seinen Verdacht zu äußern: „Als ich klein war und Osamu Niisan gestorben war, wurde mir auch eine E-Mail mit einem unbekannten Absender bekommen und die war damals wirklich aus der Digiwelt gekommen. Ich bin mir sehr sicher da-…"  
„Leute!", rief plötzlich Koushirou dazwischen, „Eine E-Mail von Gennai!"  
Voller inneren Aufruhrs bildeten die Digiritter einen Kreis um Koushirou und dessen kleinen, gelben Laptop der Marke Pineapple. Mit einem geräuschvollem Doppelklick auf die Nachricht, erschien eine Videonachricht, eines jungen Mannes mit braunem Haar und hellblauen Augen. Gennai schien wieder ein bisschen jünger geworden zu sein, als vor drei Jahren.  
„ _Hallo Digiritter, wir haben uns wirklich lange nicht mehr gesehen. Koushirou-san, vielen Dank für deine dringende E-Mail, sie hat mich auf die richtige Fährte gebracht, nehme ich an. Digiritter, hört mir jetzt gut zu, wie ihr schon herausgefunden habt lässt sich das Tor in die Digiwelt und das der realen Welt nicht mehr optimal miteinander verknüpfen. Aus diesem Grund wird es euch nicht leicht fallen zwischen den Welten hin und her zu reisen. Vielleicht ist da auch nicht von Notwendigkeit, aber es ich muss euch leider auch sagen, dass es den Anschein hat als seien hier größere Mächte dafür verantwortlich. Diese Mächte verhindern wohl auch, dass ich eine Liveverbindung mit euch aufnehmen kann. Es tut mir leid, euch mit so wenig Nachricht wieder verlassen muss. Sobald ich Neuigkeiten für euch habe, werde ich mich wieder bei euch melden, Digiritter. Bis dahin bleibt wachsam und passt auf euch auf."_  
Damit verschwand die Aufnahme des jungen Gennai und hinterließ die Gemeinschaft in ein tiefes Schweigen gehüllt. So wie es aussah, hatten sie wohl keine Zeit mehr sich auszuruhen oder sich auf ein ganz normales Leben zu konzentrieren, welches Schule mit einbezog. Die sechs Anwesenden verweilten eine Weile in dieser merkwürdigen Paralyse aus Ungewissheit und Machtlosigkeit.

Hikari und Takeru hingegen bemerkten gar nicht, wie schnell die Zeit vergangen war, während sie sich miteinander unterhielten und das Mädchen ihm viele Geschichten über die Digiwelt erzählte. Einige waren lustige Erinnerungen, andere waren viel mehr unheimlich und steckten voller Gefahren. Manchmal musste sie Takeru daran erinnern, dass alles gut gegangen sein musste, immerhin säße sie hier bei ihm.  
Nun endlich zeigte sie ihm ein Foto, welche sie an einem ersten August, zusammen mit den Digimon gemacht hatten. Sie zeigte mit dem Finger auf das Abbild des blonden Jungen: „Sieh mal, Patamon sitzt normalerweise immer auf deinem Hut weil es so leicht und klein ist." Takeru sah sich das kleine Tierchen genau an. Es hatte für seine Körpergröße gigantische Ohren, aber dafür waren seine Pfötchen alle sehr klein und es schaute durch riesige, blaue Augen die Takerus sehr ähnelten. Dann zeigte sie auf ein kleines Katzentier neben sich: „Das ist mein Digimonpartner, Tailmon. Es ist das einzige in unserer Runde das immer auf dem Championlevel ist."  
„Championlevel?", wiederholte Takeru verwirrt, worauf Hikari lächelnd nickte.  
„Ja. Verzeihung du weißt das sicher noch nicht, aber mit Hilfe dieses Digivices hier, kannst du deinen Partner digitierien lassen. Das erzählte Yamato-san dir doch schon, nicht wahr? Digimon wachsen und werden stärker", erklärte sie ihm ruhig und geduldig, denn er schien es nicht ganz zu verstehen. Wenigstens erinnerte Takeru sich noch, dass Yamato tatsächlich darüber gesprochen hatte.  
„Zu wen werden Patamon und Tailmon?", erkundigte er sich schließlich, während er das Foto weiter betrachtete.  
„Patamon wird zu einem wunderschönen Engel namens Angemon. Tailmon wird zu Angewomon auf dem Ultralevel."  
„Angemon und… Angewomon?"  
„Ja. Die beiden sind wunderschöne Engel und haben uns schon oft mit ihrem Licht aus der Klemme geholfen", bestätigte Hikari mit einem leichten Lächeln. Da es trotz allem noch den Anschein hatte, dass Takeru was die Digimon anbelangte ziemlich überfordert war. Ob sie es nun wollte oder nicht, sie musste das Thema wieder auf etwas Weltliches lenken, damit es ihren Freund nicht zu sehr überforderte. Also begann sie mit ein paar anderen Erinnerung. Das nächste Foto handelte von einer Weihnachtsfeier.  
„Hier waren wir auf Ichijouji-kuns Weihnachtsfeier, siehst du? Seine Mutter war so freundlich das Foto zu machen. Wir sechs haben an dem Abend Ichijouji-kun zum ersten Mal lachen hören."  
„Tatsächlich?", fragte Takeru noch immer ein wenig überfordert. Sein Kopf begann zu schmerzen, sobald er versuchte die Feier zu rekonstruieren. Es stach in seinem Kopf und irgendwie auch in seinen Augen, so dass sich seine Sicht verschlechterte. Vor allem konnte Takeru nicht ganz verstehen, wieso sie bei diesem berühmten Ichijouji Ken gewesen sein sollten.  
„Warum denn… ausgerechnet bei Ichijouji-kun? Was hat er denn in der Digiwelt gemacht? Und warum war es uns so wichtig, dass er lacht?", wollte Takeru wissen.  
„Na weil… Ichijouji-kun unser Kamerad ist. Ein wirklich wichtiger Kamerad, den wir alle gern haben", entgegnete Hikari ein wenig verblüfft. Sie konnte die Frage nicht verstehen, denn es musste doch klar sein, dass jeder im Team auch gleichzeitig ein Kamerad war.  
„Ein Kamerad?"  
„Genau. Ein Kamerad wie Daisuke-kun, Miyako-san oder Iori-kun. Natürlich gehören du und ich auch dazu und mein Bruder und dein Bruder. Alle anderen eben auch… Sora-san und Mimi-san zum Beispiel. Zusammen sind wir Erwählten Kinder zu zwölft", erklärte Hikari nun auch endlich ein bisschen überfordert. Sie war mit ihrem Latein am Ende, denn so wie es aussah schien Takeru sich an kein bisschen zu erinnern, auch wenn es so aussah als bemühte er sich. Hikari hatte noch nie erlebt, dass sie so ungeduldig war. Trotzdem starrte Takeru immer weiter und weiter auf die Fotos ein.  
„Ah-…" Ein Laut der Verwunderung, so als ob ihm gerade etwas eingefallen war, kam aus seinem Munde. „Takeru-kun?" Hikari beobachtete ihn wie er nach der Kamera griff , doch seine Hand verfehlte sie viel mehr und mit einer unglücklichen Bewegung fiel sie auf den Boden herunter. Hikari erschrak etwas. Takerus Atmung hörte sich merkwürdig flach und schmerzhaft an.  
„Hi-… Hikari-cha….ah…e-es tut mir…leid", brachte er mühselig hervor, „I-irgendwie…ich…fühle mich nicht…"  
„Takeru-kun ist alles in Ordnung? Du siehst ganz blass aus, leg dich gleich wieder etwas hin. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich überfordert habe…", brachte das Mädchen besorgt hervor und drückte den Blonden in die Kissen zurück. Takerus gesamter Körper fühlte sich angespannt und steif an, so als krampfte er. Immer noch atmete der Junge schwer und keuchte.  
„Ich rufe sofort einen Arzt!", meinte sie und war im Begriff den Knopf zu betätigen.  
In dem Moment geschah es. Takeru packte Hikari hart an den Armen. Die Augen weit aufgerissen, so dass das Mädchen die blutunterlaufene Sklera erkennen konnte. Ein paar grellleuchtende, eisblaue Augen starrte sie an während sie so hart und fest gehalten wurde, dass sie sich überhaupt nicht mehr bewegen konnte.  
„Ta-..Takeru-kun?", brachte das Mädchen unsicher und ängstlich hervor. Sie begann am ganzen Leib zu zittern, obwohl es doch Takeru war, der vor ihr lag. Oder etwa nicht?  
„Takeru-kun?", fragte sie noch einmal und endlich erhob auch der Junge seine Stimme und diese klang merkwürdig verzerrt. Trotzdem lag in seinem Ton etwas Bekanntes: „Jungfrau des… Lichts. Nimm…dich in Acht… Du bist als nächste-…"  
„Takeru-kun, du tust mir weh!", sagte sie mit fester Stimme und blickte in die unwirklichen Augen ihres Freundes. Dieser schnappte unwillkürlich nach Luft und fiel schlussendlich in seine Kissen zurück.  
„Takeru-kun? Takeru-kun!"  
„I-ich.. ich bin furchtbar müde…", flüsterte er vollkommen erschöpft. Hikari gelang es ein leichtes, aber doch zweifelndes Lächeln hervorzubringen.  
„Ist schon gut, du solltest dich jetzt gut ausruhen. Ich werde hier bei dir sitzen bleiben bis Yamato-san zurück ist. Du bist nicht allein, hörst du?", meinte sie und hob die Digitalkamera vom Boden auf, welche zuvor mit einem kleinen Poltern zu Boden gegangen war.  
„Da-danke, Hikari-chan."  
Sie setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl neben Takerus Bett und rechnete damit, dass er bereits wieder eingeschlafen war. Das Mädchen fühlte noch immer ihr Herz rasen vor wilder Angst. Was auch immer mit Takeru los war, es war gefährlich. Trotzdem, jetzt wo sie sich wieder annäherten und Takeru sich sogar traute sie wieder mit Vertrautheit anzusprechen, wollte sie ihn nicht im Stich lassen. Nein, im Stich lassen gab es bei ihr auf keinen Fall. Und somit fasste Hikari an diesem Abend einen Entschluss: ‚ _Takeru-kun?Du hast mich schon immer beschützt. Bei unserem ersten Abenteuer hast du immer dafür gesorgt, dass ich nicht die Hoffnun aufgebe und hast mich gerettet. Auch beim zweiten Mal, als ich am Meer der Dunkelheit war, kamst du um mich da wieder wegzuholen. Ich habe zwar schon oft gesagt, dass ich esvon nun an allein schaffe aber… weißt du, damals als Aquilamon und Tailmon ihre Jogressdigitation vollzogen haben, habe ich bemerkt, dass ich nicht mehr beschützt werden wollte. Jedenfalls nicht nur. Ich wollte stark werden. So stark wie du! Ich glaube jetzt habe ich es verstanden… was wirklich wichtig ist. Ich möchte dich nicht verlieren. Ich möchte nicht von deiner Seite weichen… Ich will dich beschützen, Takeru-kun!'_  
Das Mädchen bemerkte nun, dass ihre Kamera noch an war und durch den Absturz versehentlich ein Foto geschossen. Im Begriff das Foto sofort wieder zu löschen betrachtete sie das Foto. Hikaris Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. Auf dem Foto, war Takeru verschwommen zu sehen, doch es war nicht ihr Freund allein. Um ihn herum lag ein paar weiter Flügel, doch an seiner Brust krallte sich ein merkwürdiger, schwarzer Arm fest, den sie schon einmal gesehen hatte. Er gehörte zu einem Gegner, den sie schon seit langem hinter sich gelassen hatten.

 _Fortsetzung folgt_

 _A/N: Hei alle zusammen_ _Vielleicht sollte ich meine regulären Nachworte wieder einführen, irgendwie mag ich die Kommunikation mehr :')  
Die Ruki hat heute eines ihrer Examen in Informationswissenschaften abgeben müssen – oh Fortschritt, heute reicht man seine Examen also über das Internet ein. Na ja, es bleibt abzuwarten wie sich alles ausgeht. Das nächste Examen in Pädagogik geht dann ab Dienstag los. Deshalb freue ich mich, euch für diese Woche wenigstens ein Kapitel liefern zu können. Ich hoffe es hat euch Spaß gemacht und stimmt euch neugieriger und neugieriger auf den sich langsam anbahnenden Plot __Ich habe zumindest meinen Spaß gehabt Takeru und Hikari zu ärgern. Im nächsten Kapitel werden Daisuke und Ken ein wenig häufiger vorkommen und ich glaube ich tendiere dazu KenYako hints zu streuen – ich bin eher ein DaiKen shipper, aber ich kann KenYako auch ganz gut leiden. Sowieso soll diese Geschichte nicht zu einer kitschigen Romanze mutieren, deshalb werden die platonischen Beziehungen immer im Vordergrund stehen. Auf der anderen Seite kann ich nicht versprechen, dass es überhaupt keine romantischen Gefühle geben wird ;) Lasst euch überraschen_ _Es würde mich freuen, wenn wir eure Gedanken mit mir teilen wolltet und weiter dran bleibt._

 _Ruki_


	6. Kapitel: Tosende Wellen

**Im Meer der Erinnerungen**

 **Kapitel 5: Tosende Wellen**

Auch am Abend war das Haus der Yagamis noch voller junger Menschen und schon bald waren Frau und Herr Yagami nach Hause gekommen und hatten die Besucher gegrüßt. Yamato erhob sich als Erster aus der Gruppe und wandte sich an Taichi: „Ich sollte langsam gehen. Ich glaube Hikari-chan kommt heute nicht von Takeru weg so lange ich nicht wieder da bin."  
„Immerhin hat sie dir versprochen auf Takeru aufzupassen", meinte Taichi mit einem Lächeln. „Ich denke, ich sollte auch gehen", stimmte Koushirou zu und darauf waren auch Miyako, Ken und Daisuke einverstanden, sich langsam aber sicher zu verabschieden. Daisuke sah kurz aus dem Fenster und wagte einen Blick in den Himmel hinauf.  
„Ist ganz schön bewölkt draußen", bemerkte er und folgte den anderen in den Flur.  
„Hoffentlich wird das nicht wieder so ein Unwetter wie letztens…", murmelte Miyako und warf Ken seine kleine Tasche zu, „Ken-kun, du kommst am besten mit zu mir, wenn das Wetter umschlägt dann stockt der Verkehr wieder."  
Daisuke ließ ein abfälliges Geräusch verlauten: „Was heißt hier, er geht mit zu dir, seit wann folgen Jungen in das Heim von einem Mädchen? So was gehört sich doch nicht. Wenn Ken bei irgendjemandem übernachtet, dann bei seiner Jogresspartner, ist das klar?" Ken lächelte ein wenig verloren zwischen Miyako und Daisuke, die sich zusammen wie ein altes Ehepaar um ihn stritten. Mit einem musste er zugeben, dass Daisuke Recht hatte, es fühlte sich korrekter an bei den Motomiyas zu bleiben, obwohl Miyako die größere Wohnung hatte.  
Taichi und Yamato tauschten ebenfalls ein paar vielsagende Blicke miteinander aus und schließlich meinte der Blonde mit einem leichten Lachen: „Ihr solltet vielleicht zuerst Ichijouji fragen, bevor ihr einfach über seinen Kopf hinweg entscheidet."  
Nun, das war ein sehr gutes Argument mit dem alle drei gut leben konnten.  
„Tut mir leid Miyako-san, ich denke schon, dass Daisuke Recht hat. Wir sehen uns beim Obonfestival", meinte Ken mit einem sanften Lächeln bevor er sich kurz vor der etwas Älteren verbeugte. „Na gut", kam es ein wenig enttäuscht von Miyako. Immerhin gab das Fest ihr einen nötigen Lichtblick.  
Draußen vor dem Haus, als sie alle im Begriff waren ihre Wege zu trennen, wandte Ken sich noch einmal an Yamato: „Yamato-san… ehm…"  
„Ichijouji, was ist denn?"  
„Also, es ist doch wirklich okay, wenn wir Takaishi-kun besuchen, doer?", wollte hakte Ken nach, woraufhin er ein Nicken als Antwort erhielt: „Danke, dass ihr euch alle so um ihn sorgt. Ich glaube nicht, dass irgendetwas dagegen spricht, jetzt wo ihr wisst, dass Takeru euch unter Umständen ganz schön verletzendes Zeug an den Kopf werfen könnte."  
„Ich glaube das halten wir schon aus", entgegnete Ken mit einem leichten Lächeln.  
„Alles klar. Ich werde es ihm sagen und ihn darauf aufmerksam machen drei Mal zu überlegen was er sagt. Ich melde mich bei dir, wenn Takeru bereit ist euch zu treffen", versicherte Yamato. Ken nickte daraufhin.  
Taichi, der seine Freunde mit nach draußen begleitet hatte, fügte hinzu: „Entschuldige, dass Hikari einfach so davongelaufen ist und jetzt auch noch den ganzen Abend bei Takeru verbracht hat."  
„Nein, nein ich denke, dass wenn Hikari-chan sagt, dass Takeru im Moment ein ungehobelter Klotz ist, dann hat das mit sicherheit seine Richtigkeit", warf Yamato ein.  
„Hikari lügt schließlich nicht", prahlte Taichi mit dem guten Benehmen seiner Schwester und brachte Yamato damit zum Lachen: „Na, Takeru ist über die Jahre ein ausgezeichneter Lügner geworden, was seine körperliche Konstitution anbelant."  
Taichi ging sofort völlig auf die Aussage seines besten Freundes ein und setzte das Scherzen fort: „Ah, ja da kann ich dir nur Recht geben. Man weiß nie ob er einfach nur rebellisch ist oder tatsächlich unaufrichtig…" Die jüngeren Digiritter tauschten bisweilen verwunderte Blicke aus. Natürlich wussten sie alle, dass Taichi und Yamato die besten Freunde waren und ihre Gespräche manchmal ebenso vertraut ausfielen. Irgendwie hatten sie alle das Gefühl, dass dieses Gespräch allerdings Dimensionen annahm, welche Daisuke, Miyako, Iori und Ken am besten gar nicht mitbekamen.  
„Pah, `tschuldige dass mein kleiner Bruder so ungezogen ist. Trotzdem ist er mein geliebter, kleiner Bruder."  
Taichi kicherte: „Hört sich einer das große Brüderchen an."  
„Pff, für Hikari-chan bist du doch auch so ein großes Brüderchen."  
Alle der Anwesenden um sie herum wussten wie solche Gespräche zwischen den beiden Jungen ausfielen und damit verabschiedete Koushirou sich nun endlich: „Bevor ihr weiter euchre Geschwister lobpreist, gehe ich schon mal vor. Der Wind nimmt auch langsam zu, also sollten wir uns alle nach Hause begeben. Gute Nacht alle miteinander." Dem stimmten auch Daisuke und Ken sowie Miyako und Iori zu und trennten sich für den Augenblick. Yamato bedachte seinen besten Freund mit einem forschenden Blick: „Warum bist du eigentlich mit nach draußen gekommen?"  
„Ich geh mit dir mit ins Krankenhaus. Ich finde nicht, dass Hikari allein nach Hause gehen sollte", erklärte Taichi, während ein zorniger Windstoß an seinem wilden Haarschopf spielte.

Ken und Daisuke folgten dem breiten Weg über die Straße gefolgt von Miyako und Iori. Bald schon mussten sich ihre Wege trennen, da Daisuke ein wenig weiter abseits und näher an ihrer Schule wohnte. Im Augenblick aber wünschte sich jeder von ihnen einen dichten Mantel, mit dem sie sich vor den orkanartigen Windböen schützen konnten. Alles wirkte so wie das schreckliche Unwetter vor ein paar Tagen. Ungewöhnlich waren Taifune für diese Jahreszeit zwar nicht, trotzdem hatten die Digiritter irgendwie ein mulmiges Gefühl in der Magengegend. Daisuke und Ken hörten hinter sich die Stimme ihres Freundes: „Ich bin ziemlich schockiert was passiert ist…"  
„Ich auch. Takeru-kun kann sich immerhin an gar nichts mehr erinnern… Nicht richtig an uns und dass wir jeden Tag nach der Schule in die Digiwelt gereist sind. Ist doch merkwürdig, oder?", fügte Miyako hinzu und sah nach vorn, denn Ken sah über seine Schulter hinweg und nickte.  
„Sehr merkwürdig, wenn du mich fragst", stimmte der Dunkelhaarige zu, „Deshalb möchte ich Takaishi-kun selbst erleben. Ich möchte sehen in was für einen Zustand er sich befindet, nur will ich das nicht ohne Yamato-sans Einverständnis tun."  
Sowohl Miyako als auch Iori stimmten dem zu. Sie machten sich alle furchtbar viele Gedanken um Takeru, so dass sie es kaum abwarten konnten ihn zu sehen. Keiner von ihnen mochte sich vorstellen wie es wohl war, sich plötzlich nicht mehr an ihren Digimonpartner erinnern zu können.  
„Ich werde ihn nicht besuchen gehen." Die Anderen bedachten Daisuke mit einem verwirrten Blick. Nach ihrem Ermessen wäre Daisuke der erste gewesen, der auf Takerus Bettkannte saß um ihn aufzumuntern und so sehr zu triezen, dass seine Erinnerungen von allein wieder zurückkamen. Auch wenn Daisuke sich immer über Takeru beschwerte und so tat als gäbe es keinerlei Verbindung zwischen ihnen, so wussten sie dennoch, dass Daisuke sich um jeden seiner Freunde sorgte.  
„Daisuke?", kam es leise aus Kens Munde.  
„Es ist mehr… dass ich glaube, dass ich selbst nicht ganz vorbereitet auf so ein Treffen bin. Mit dem Takeru, den wir bisher kannten, bin ich richtig oft aneinander geraten und hab mich mit ihm angelegt. Jetzt denkt mal nach, Yamato-san hat gesagt, dass Takeru im Moment nicht der Selbe ist und dass er uns leicht vor den Kopf stoßen könnte, aber habt ihr mal darüber nachgedacht, dass es auch andersrum sein könnte? Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich Takeru wahrscheinlich ziemlich verletzen würde, wenn ich auf ihn träfe."  
„Ich kann dich da schon verstehen, Daisuke-san, keine Sorge", versicherte Iori mit einem leichten Lächeln. Sie hatten sich alle nicht getäuscht, Daisuke war ein sehr guter Freund. Schließlich besann sich Iori auf seine Vernunft und stimmte viel mehr Daisuke zu: „Es stimmt, ich möchte Takeru-san auf jeden Fall treffen, genau wie Ichijouji-san. Aber ich bin Takeru-sans Jogresspartner und wenn er sich daran nicht erinnert, könnte es sein, dass wir uns gegenseitig missverstehen. Vielleicht würde ich ihn sogar für die Gedächtnislücke verantwortlich machen. Wahrscheinlich ist es besser, wenn ich auch noch ein bisschen warte bevor ich ihn besuchen gehe…" Somit spalteten sich die Meinungen der jungen Digiritter, dch niemand konnte die Argumente des jeweils anderen verneinen. Ken legte seine Hand auf Daisukes Schulter, während der Wind ihnen immer noch wie ein zu kräftig eingestellter Föhn in den Rücken drückte und voranschob.  
„Keine Angst, ich verstehe euch beide sehr gut. Ich muss ihn treffen um zu sehen ob er sich vielleicht wenigstens daran erinnert, dass ich einmal der Digimon Kaiser war. Takaishi-kun hasst die Macht der Dunkelheit so sehr, dass ich mir denken könnte, dass etwas von diesen Gefühlen noch übrig ist. Immerhin wollte er anfangs auch nicht glauben, dass ich nun anders bin. Wenn er sich daran erinnert, dass ich die Macht der Dunkelheit für meine Zwecke missbrauchen wollte, dann könnte es zwar passieren, dass er mich wieder meidet und mit anderen Augen sieht, aber es ist einen Versuch wert."  
„Aber Ken-kun!", brachte Miyako mit sorgenvollem Blick hervor. Den weiteren Weg brachten die vier Digiritter überwiegend schweigend hinter sich. Am Ticketschalter beim Kaihinkouen sollten sich ihre Wege wieder trennen. Während Iori und Miyako, die im selben Haus lebten, sich von den anderen beiden Jungs verabschiedeten, kam es Ken so vor als hörte er eine Stimme. Ruckartig wandte Ken sich danach um, ohne dass seine Freunde es ganz mitbekamen.  
„Wir sehen uns hoffentlich spätestens auf dem Fest", sagte Miyako und winkte den beiden Jungen zu, Ken bemerkte es kaum, er konzentrierte sich auf etwas anderes. Langsam verschwanden die zwei Gestalten und Daisuke bemerkte, dass Ken mit völlig anderen Dingen beschäftigt war.  
„Ken?", weckte Daisuke seinen besten Freund aus seiner scheinbaren Verwirrtheit. „Was?", der Dunkelhaarige warf ihm einen verwirrten Blick zu. Es schien etwas nicht zu stimmen, denn die Augen des Dunkelhaarigen waren weit aufgerissen und wirkten etwas in Panik geraten.  
„Daisuke… hörst du das?", wollte Ken wissen und versuchte bei dem grölenden Wind genauer hinzuhören. Im Gesicht des Braunhaarigen war ein reines, großes Fragezeichen zu erkennen. „Was denn?", wollte er neugierig wissen und versuchte zu erahnen wo Ken hinsah. Der Dunkelhaarige sah sich um. Da war definitiv eine Stimme und sie wurde anscheinend mit dem Wind getragen. Eine dunkle, grässliche Stimme, welche klang als lachte sie bitterböse. Er glaubte sie zu kennen.  
„Was ist denn nun?"  
„Hörst du nicht diese Stimme?", rief Ken ihm zur Antwort, denn mit jedem Moment, den sie hier draußen verweilten, nahm das Tosen zu.  
„Stimme? Ich hör ja dich kaum!", rief Daisuke zurück, wobei er Ken genau beobachtete. Der größere hatte sich dem Park zugewandt, der sich am Strand entlang erstreckte und zu kleinen Bänken hinführte. Da das Laub der wehenden Bäume ihnen die Sicht auf den Strand versperrten, beschloss er spontan loszurennen.  
„Oi! Oi, Ken! Warte!", schrie Daisuke seinem Freund hinterher und sprintete ihm selbst hinterher. Während die beiden sich über die Straße begaben, begann es wie aus Eimern zu schütten und der Regen peitschte ihnen gnadenlos um die Ohren. „Ken!", der Wind verschluckte Daisukes Worte nahezu und er sah sich gezwungen dessen Hand zu ergreifen.  
„Wer bist du!?", rief Ken auf das rasende Meer hinaus.  
„Wen meinst du?"  
„Hörst du das denn nicht, Daisuke?!", wollte Ken ein wenig verstört wissen. Daisuke konnte es ganz genau in den Augen seines Gegenübers erkennen. Da gab es ganz offensichtlich etwas, das ihn aufwühlte. Doch hören konnte er bis auf das Krachen des Regens nichts.  
„Nein, _was_ denn?"  
Ken war im Begriff zu antworten, doch noch bevor er Worte hervorbringen konnte, stach ihm etwas in die Brust. Eis. Es war eiskalt.  
„Ken!" Daisukes Stimme schrie neben seinem Ohr. „Ken was ist los, komm, steh wieder auf, los! Wir müssen hier weg!"  
Es schnitt in sein Herz, in sein Inneres. Es war so kalt wie Eis. Es riss an seiner Seele.  
‚ _Ich kann nicht, Daisuke! Ich kann mich nicht bewegen. Ich kann mich nicht-… Lass mich los, ich will nicht mit dir gehen! Ich will nicht ins Meer! Ich werde nicht mit dir ins Meer gehen, lass mich los!_ ' Das fiese Lachen wurde deutlicher und deutlicher bis es zu einem brüllenden Gelächter anschwoll. Es nahm sein Gehör ein, so dass er nicht einmal mehr Daisukes Stimme zwischen all dem Lachen und dem Wind herausfiltern konnte.  
Dann wurde es still.  
Kälte breitete sich kontinuierlich aus.  
Völlige Dunkelheit herrschte um ihn herum.

Im Krankenhaus angekommen betraten Taichi und Yamato das Krankenzimmer, in welchem Hikari noch immer saß und darauf actete, dass Takeru sich nicht vom Fleck bewegte. Die beiden älteren Jungen setzten sich neben Hikari, die ein wenig unruhig wirkte.  
„Bruderherz, Yamato-san wie gut dass ihr es vor dem Regen geschafft habt!", kam es erfreut von Hikari. Sie wirkte irgendwie erleichtert über ihre Anwesenheit.  
„Was, soll es denn noch regnen?", wollte Yamato besorgt wissen. Immerhin wusste er,dass seine Freunde alle noch heil nach Hause kommen mussten. Hikari nickte zunächst Stumm bevor ihre Stimme ein wenig zittrig ein paar Worte hervorbrachte: „Oh ja… es wird so schlimm wie neulich."  
„Schläft Takeru?"  
„Ja", entgegnete Hikari sichtlich nervös. Das Wetter schien ihr aufs Gemüt zu schlagen.  
„Vielen Dank, Hikari-chan. Dank dir konnte ich selbst mit den anderen sprechen und-… Sag mal, ist irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung?", wollte Yamato wissen, der abwechselnd zwischen dem Mädchen und Takerus schlafenden Gesicht hin und her blickte.  
„A-also es gibt etwas, das mir Sorgen bereitet", entgegnete Hikari aufgewühlt wie zuvor, „Aber Takeru-kun darf nicht allein hier bleiben. Der Wind ist so gemein und kalt. Der Regen wird es nicht besser machen."  
„Das was dich beunruhigt, hat es mit Takeru zu tun?", hakte Yamato nach.  
„Ja."  
„Also gut, dann warte ich hier und passe auf, dass dein kleiner Bruder keine Nachtwanderung macht", meinte Taichi lässig und ließ sich auf dem Stuhl nieder, auf dem zuvor seine kleine Schwester gesessen hatte.  
„Nein, Bruderherz… Du musst das auch hören. Es ist wichtig", ermahnte Hikari ihren Bruder mit trüben Blick. Da war etwas in ihren Augen, was Taichi sagte, dass es wirklich dringend war.  
„Aber du sagst doch, wir können Takeru-…"  
„Ist schon gut, ich schätze Mutter dürfte bald hier sein", erklärte Yamato und legte seinen Arm leicht um Hikaris Schulter, „Du wirkst müde, Hikari-chan, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"  
Das Mädchen nickte: „Ja etwas, aber das ist nicht so schlimm." Sie konnte ihrem und Takerus Brruder noch nicht berichten, was sich genau zugetragen hatte. Sicher wären die beiden in Regem Aufruhr. Nach einer kurzen Stille, die eingetreten war, übernahm Taichi den tröstenden Griff um seine kleine Schwester und schob sie in Richtung Zimmertür: „Also gut, Hikari, wir gehen schon Mal in die Cafeteria im Erdgeschoss." Er zwinkerte Yamato kurz zu und winkte. Der ältere der beiden Brüder setzte sich auf demselben Stuhl nieder, auf dem Hikari bis vor kurzem noch gesessen hatte und betrachtete den Blonden vor sich. Der feste Schlaf, in dem Takeru lag wirkte keinesfalls erholsam. Die flache Brust hob und senkte sich rasch, wobei Takerus Atemzüge ein wenig gequält klangen.  
Kurz darauf klopfte es an der Tür, bevor sie von Frau Takaishi geöffnet wurde und sie hinein kam.  
„Yamato, es tut mir leid, dass ich erst jetzt komme." Sie war von der Arbeit gekommen, der sie allerdings nur mit einem schlechten Gewissen nachging. Takeru ließ sie erst mit schwerem Herzen allein, als sie wusste, dass entweder Yamato, oder ihr Exmann Hiroaki während der Besuchszeiten bei ihm waren. Außerhalb dieser – ihrer Meinung nach jedenfalls – viel zu kurzen Besuchszeit gab es genügend Personal im Krankenhaus, die sich um ihn kümmerten. Konnten doch weder sie noch jemand anderes erahnen, dass ganz andere Mächte am Werk waren als die Irdischen.  
Yamato wandte sich zu der hellhaarigen Frau um und schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln: „Hei, Mutter! Sag mal, kann es sein dass du abgenommen hast?"  
In seiner Stimme lag ein wenig Sorge und sein Blick verriet Natsuko so einiges.  
„Ich bin in Ordnung, mach dir darüber keine Gedanken. Es tut mir viel mehr leid, dass du nun jeden Tag ununterbrochen hier bei Takeru bleiben musst", entgegnete sie, wohlwissend, dass sie einen Großteil der wertvollen Freizeit von ihm übernahm. Eigentlich wäre er doch lieber mit seiner Band in irgendeinem Keller gewesen, um neue Lieder einzustudieren.  
„Ich mache das doch gern. Außerdem kommt doch Vater auch so oft er Zeit hat. Heute war ich vorrübergehend nicht da, aber Hikari-chan hat so lange übernommen. Ich glaube nicht, dass du dir wegen irgendetwas Sorgen machen musst. Ehrlich."  
„Hikari-chan war hier? Ach deshalb sitzen Taichi-kun und Hikari-chan unten!"  
„Ja, ich glaube das hat den beiden gutgetan."  
Frau Takaishi nickte mit einem sanften Lächeln: „Wohl wahr, Taichi-kun und HIkari-chan sind wirklich liebe Kinder."  
„Tja, ich glaube ja, dass wenn wir vor ein paar Jahren nicht alle zusammen in die Digiwelt befördert worden wären, dass wir nicht so gute Freunde gewesen wären", entgegnete Yamato mit einem leichten Lachen in der Stimme.  
„Das glaube ich auch. Außerdem hat Takeru sich wirklich gut entwickelt seit der Digiwelt. Er war immer so schüchtern und hatte wenig Selbstvertrauen, so dass er oft so lange quengelte bis er zu Hause bleiben durfte. Nachdem ihr wieder da wart, fing er an regelmäßig zur Schule zu gehen und dann, nachdem wir nach Odaiba gezogen sind, war er wirklich nur nicht in der Schule wenn er wirklich krank war", stimmte sie zu und setzte sich nun schließlich neben Yamato. Takeru hatte inzwischen einen kühlen Waschlappen auf der Stirn liegen. Yamato, der ihren fragenden Blick mitbekommen hatte, beantwortete ihr bereits die ungestellte Frage: „Ich habe vorhin bemerkt, dass er ganz schön heiß ist und habe gedacht es sei eine gute Idee."  
Frau Ishida fühlte ebenfalls die hochroten Wangen des Jungen, wobei ihr Blick ein wenig ernster wurde: „Tja, Takeru scheint wirklich recht hohes Fieber zu haben. Aber sag mal Yamato, warten Taichi-kun und Hikari-chan auf dich? Lass sie nicht zu lange dort, ich bin ja jetzt da und kümmere mich um ihn."  
„Tut mir leid Mutter. Ich löse dich später wieder ab, ja?", sagte er und verschwand aus der Tür.

Als Yamato in der Cafeteria ankam, musste er feststellen, dass er keinen seiner Freunde sehen konnte. Sofort fragte er sich, ob die beiden schon nach Hause gegangen waren. Nun, Hikari hatte wirklich etwas entkräftet ausgesehen, vielleicht mussten sie einfach das Krankenhaus verlassen. In dem Moment hörte er auch schon Hikaris Stimme von der Seite her: „Yamato-san, entschuldige, wir hätten die vielleicht auf's D-Terminal schreiben sollen. Als wir hier ankamen war schon alles voll, also haben wir einen anderen Platz gesucht."  
„Habt ihr einen gefunden?", wollte er wissen und folgte dem Mädchen mit in eine Ecke. Es sah aus wie eine kleine Besuchsecke, falls man seinen Besuch nicht unbedingt im Zimmer haben wollte da man es sich mit mehreren Leuten teilte, oder eben aus anderen Gründen. Diese kleinen Sitzecken, die nur mit einem Snack- und Getränkeautomaten versehen waren, schienen bei den Besuchern wenig populär zu sein. Wie Yamato erkannte, waren Taichi und Hikari schon dabei es sich gemütlich zu machen. Sie hatten aus dem Getränkeautomaten ein paar Dosen zu je zweihundert und zwanzig Yen gezogen und auch ein paar Tüten mit Leckereien, damit sie nicht völlig unterzuckerten.  
„Da bist du ja. In der Cafeteria sieht's bestimmt noch genauso schlimm aus wie vorhin", begrüßte Taichi die beiden.  
„Na ja, wenn wir es mal von der Seite betrachten, dass es wahrscheinlich sowieso am besten ist, ein wenig abseits vom Rest zu sitzen. Ich schätze wir würden sonst noch zu viel Aufsehen erwecken. Gut gemacht, Hikari-chan", bemerkte Yamato und auf diese Worte hin, wirkte Hikari schon viel fröhlicher als zuvor.  
„Wie geht's Takeru?", wollte Taichi nun wissen.  
„Er hat ein wenig Fieber bekommen, wie es aussieht."  
„Ah, Verzeihung", bat Hikari ein wenig schuldbewusst, „Sicher habe ich ihn überfordert."  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen, du kannst nichts dafür. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er sich sehr schnell wieder erholt", meinte Yamato und wuschelte dem Mädchen leicht durchs Haar um ihr wieder Mut zu machen.  
„Nebenbei, Yamato, willst du eigentlich Daisuke und den anderen erlauben Takeru zu besuchen?", erkundigte sich Taichi weiter.  
„Tja, das kommt wohl auch darauf an was Takeru will, aber ich schätze, dass es vielleicht besser für ihn werde sie alle persönlich zu sehen."  
„Stimmt, ich meine, Takeru möchte bestimmt auch selbst seine alten Erinnerungen wieder zurückbekommen", nickte Taichi zustimmend.  
„Hikari-chan, könntest du uns erzählen, was während unserer Abwesenheit passiert ist?", lenkte Yamato nun das eigentliche Gesprächsthema ein. Hikari erzählte die beiden Jungen was vor sich gegangen war, während sie beide Augen auf ihn hatte. Sie berichtete mit zuversichtlichen Worten davon, wie sie sich gegenseitig bei einander entschuldigten, doch ihr junges Gesicht wurde erneut todernst, als sie erzählte, was geschehen war, als Takeru ihre Digitalkamera in die Hände genommen hatte. Takeru war interessiert daran die Gesichter seiner alten Freunde und die Digimon zu sehen. Vor allem was die Digimon anging und wie Patamon zu Angemon digitierte, war von besonderer Bedeutung gewesen. Jedenfalls machte es den Eindruck danach.  
„Nachdem ich ihm gezeigt habe, dass wir alle zusammen bei Ichijouji-kun die Weihnachtsfeier hatten und als er die Kamera nahm… passierte etwas. Es war als… als konnte er es nicht ertragen und ließ sie fallen."  
„Was konnte er nicht ertragen?", hakte Yamato nach.  
„Was soll das bedeuten, Hikari?", wollte auch Taichi mit misstrauischer Miene wissen.  
„Ich weiß es auch nicht so genau. Es wirkte so als ob ihn etwas dazu gebracht hätte sie fallen zu lassen. Er… ich glaube Takeru-kun zitterte ein wenig und dann entschuldigte er sich, dass es ihm nicht gut ginge."  
„Oh Mann… tut mir leid, was da passiert ist. Funktioniert deine Kamera wenigstens noch?", fragte Yamato ein wenig bekümmert, da er wusste wie wichtig Hikari das Fotografieren war. Sie lächelte leicht und nickte daraufhin: „Ja, keine Sorge. Das ist es auch gar nicht, was ich sagen will, ich bin Takeru-kun doch nicht böse wegen so was. Aber als ich die Kamera hochholte da… da habe ich bemerkt, dass sie beim Fallen den Auslöser aktiviert hat und bei dem Foto habe ich gesehen… dass da…", sie holte tief Luft und zeigte ihnen das Foto, „Ich habe gesehen dass um Takeru-kun herum etwas ist, dass Aussieht wie ein Flügel und eine Klaue… von dem Digimon, das vom Digimon Kaiser geschaffen wurde… Ein Arm und ein Flügel von Kimeramon."  
Die Gesichtszüge Taichis und Yamatos entgleisten schon beim ersten Blick auf die vermeidliche Ablichtung. Dort war ein Flügel um Takeru gelegt. Ein Flügel von Angemon. Dazu, krallte sich eine lange, schwarze Klaue mit einer einzelnen, roten Kralle an Takerus Brust. Yamato und Taichi erschauderten.  
Devimons Arm.  
Yamato konnte plötzlich erahnen was der Grund für Takerus schlechten Zustand war. Es hatte nichts mit einer normalen Erkältung oder weltlichen Lungenentzündung zu tun.  
„Das heißt also…", begann Yamato ein wenig atemlos.  
Taichi nickte, wobei er einen Arm beschützend um seine kleine Schwester legte: „Ja. Wir haben es wohl wieder…"  
„Mit der Macht der Dunkel zu tun", beendete Hikari schließlich den Gedanken.

Draußen bogen sich die Bäume unter der Wut des Windes. Einige, mit dünnen Stämmen schienen sich fast bis zum Erdboden herunterzubeugen während pechschwarzer Regen auf sie herniederdonnerten. Es war kein gewöhnlicher Orkan, wie es für diese Zeit üblich war. Ganz im Gegenteil, es war blanker, kalter Hass der sich mit eisigem Wasser vermischte um eine todbringende Brühe zu erzeugen. Bei diesem erschlagenden Regen, dem reißenden Wind und der endloserscheinenden Dunkelheit, in der kein Regenschirm oder irgendeine wasserdichte Kleidung etwas nutzten, war kein Mensch mehr auf der Straße und jedes Tier versuchte sich in seiner Behausung zu verstecken. Inmitten dieser furchtbaren Einsamkeit, wunderte ein Junge doch noch umher. Sein Mobiltelefon lief auf Hochtouren, doch er hatte jetzt keine Zeit um daranzugehen. Regenwasser tropfte an seinem Haar hinunter und lief ihm über die Stirn in die Augen, während er auf seinem Rücken einen anderen Jungen trug, der momentan nicht in der Lage war eigenständig zu gehen. Daisuke hatte alles versucht, um Ken wieder aufzuwecken, aber alles schien irgendwie vergeblich zu sein. Nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass Puls und sämtliche Lebenszeichen in Ordnung waren, hatte er sich in seiner wilden Panik dazu entschlossen zu Fuß zu gehen. Nun im Nachhinein waren ihm hundert andere Dinge eingefallen, die logischer und wahrscheinlich auch effektiver gewesen wären. Anstatt hier durch ganz Odaiba zu stapfen, hätte er schnell Miyako anrufen können um sie zu bitten ihnen kurzen Aufenthalt zu gewähren. Ihre Familie hätte sicher darauf bestanden. Er hätte bei sich zu Hause angerufen und Bescheid gesagt, dass sie sich verspäten würden, da es so regnete. Nun aber gab es nichts anderes mehr als sich durch den Sturm zu schlagen um endlich nach Hause zu kommen. Wenigstens ans Telefon hätte er gehen können, aber dazu hätte er Ken erst Mal absetzen müssen und für Daisuke galt es stets zuerst immer an seinen besten Freund zu denken.  
Daisuke konnte die tadelnde Stimme seiner Mutter bereits hören. Was er sich wohl dabei dachte bei diesem Wetter draußen zu bleiben und das auch noch mit Ichijouji Ken, der doch weiß Gott schon genug in seinem Leben durchmachen musste. Eine Lungenentzündung oder gar schlimmeres Übel musste nun wirklich nicht noch hinzukommen.  
Fluchend, murmelt und das Wetter verdammend trug Daisuke, Ken auf dem Rücken mit sich und schaffte es letztendlich nach eineinhalb geschlagenen Stunden wieder nach Hause zu kommen.

Wie erwartet empfing Frau Motomiya ihren Sohn mit einer Standpauke, während sie sich zunächst um Ken kümmerte. Auch wenn ihre Worte harsch und streng an ihren Sohn gerichtet waren, in erster Linie sprach die mütterliche Sorge zu ihm. Daisuke trocknete sich beinahe gewalttätig das Haar mit einem Handtuch und kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf.  
„Tut mir echt leid, Mama, aber irgendwie war ich so erschrocken, dass ich gar nicht mehr klar denken konnte."  
Letztendlich, als Ken sich wieder im Warmen befand und von Daisukes Mutter versorgt war, regte er sich langsam wieder. Es war zwar nicht die Stimme seiner eigenen Mutter, aber Ken musste doch feststellen, dass er sich merkwürdig beschützt fühlte. Nicht zu knapp durch Daisukes Anwesenheit.  
„Wie geht es dir, Ken-kun?", erkundigte sich Frau Motomiya sofort.  
„Ah, entschuldigen Sie! Mir ist kalt, aber es geht", entgegnete Ken ein wenig verwirrt über seinen momentanen Verbleib, doch als er sich umsah, konnte er es sich denken. Es musste bei den Motomiyas zu Hause sein. Eine Wohnung in einem eher älteren Hochhaus, der Wohngegend auf Odaiba. Nett in einem eher westlichen Stil eingerichtet, obwohl die kleine Wohnung ein japanisches Zimmer hatte und ein recht altes Bad, welches hin und wieder den Geist aufgab und die Familie dazu zwang des Öfteren das lokale Badehaus zu besuchen. Ken wurde aus seinen unwichtigen Gedanken gerissen, als Daisuke sich neben ihm mit einem erleichterten Plumpsen niederließ.  
„Oh Mann, Ken, ich dachte schon irgendwas Komisches geht vor sich, als du plötzlich weggetreten bist. Du hast mich gar nicht mehr gehört…", sagte Daisuke ein wenig verstört und trotzdem bemüht so viel davon zu verbergen, wie es nur ging. Natürlich konnte Ken durch diesen intensiven Versuch der Verschleierung sehen und ließ ein etwas sorgeträchtiges Lächeln seine Lippen umspielen. Er konnte noch nicht frei mit Daisuke über das sprechen, was vorgegangen war. Jedenfalls nicht ohne, dass Frau und Herr Motomiya oder seine Schwester Jun unnötig zu beunruhigen.  
„Tut mir leid, ehrlich", entschuldigte sich Ken, „ich wollte euch keine Sorgen bereiten. Ich bin wirklich in Ordnung. Nur etwas kalt und nur etwas müde."  
„Dann solltest du zuerst ein ausgiebiges Bad nehmen, Ken-kun", schlug Frau Motomiya vor, „Ich werde das Abendessen vorbereiten. Daisuke, du suchst ihm am besten ein paar Handtücher raus und bereitest den Gästefuton vor, ja?"  
„Klar, Mama", stimmte Daisuke zu und so nahm der Abend ohne weitere, nennenswerte Ereignisse.

Den Rest des Abends war Ken sehr still gewesen. Beinahe zu still für Daisukes Geschmack. Außerdem wirkte es so, als schmeckte es Ken heute überhaupt nicht bei ihnen, denn er brachte nur ein paar Bisschen seines Reis hinunter und kaute etwas geistesabwesend auf etwas Rindfleisch herum. Im Zimmer des rotbraunen Zottelkopfes, sprach Daisuke seinen besten Freund darauf an. „Bist du dir sicher, dass alles in Ordnung ist, Ken?"  
„Ja, mach dir keine Sorgen, mir geht es gut", entgegnete er, während er sich umzog um unter die massive Decke des Gästefutons zu schlüpfen, „Es ist nur…"  
„Was denn?", wollte Daisuke mit neugierigem Unterton wissen, wobei er jede von Kens Bewegungen genau uns Visier nahm. Der Dunkelhaarige konnte Daisuke gar nichts vor machen. Nun kannten sie sich schon so lange und auch noch beste Freunde, dass es keinen Zweck hatte sich zu verstellen oder zu versuchen etwas zu verheimlichen.

Nachdem auch Daisuke sich unter die Decke seines Bettes gekuschelt hatte und nur noch der Sturm draußen zu hören war, entschloss Ken sich endlich zu reden.  
„Da draußen am Meer…"  
„Du meinst beim Kaihinkouen?"  
„Ja genau", Ken nickte, auch wenn Daisuke es in der Dunkelheit des Zimmers nicht gut erkennen konnte, „Für einen Moment hatte ich das Gefühl, dass mich jemand ins Meer gerufen hat."  
„Was!?", Daisuke setzte sich auf und warf seinem Freund einen schockierten Blick zu. Ken wagte es nicht zu Daisuke hinaufzusehen, denn er war ängstlich, dass er irgendwas in seinem Blick lesen konnte, dass ihm nicht gefiel. Es tat Ken leid, dass er seinen besten Freund auf diese Weise beunruhigen musste. „Na ja… ich glaube ich kenne die Stimme. Ich habe sie früher mit Sicherheit schon einmal gehört. Nur weiß ich nicht mehr… wo."  
„Aber Ken, warum hast du mir das nicht vorher schon gesagt? Als wir am Strand waren? Da hätte ich doch für dich nachsehen können!", meinte Daisuke mit Nachdruck. Wenn es um Ken ging, dann gab es eigentlich nichts, was er nicht für ihn tun würde. Die Worte seines besten Freundes brachten Ken zum Schmunzeln. Daisuke war wie Miyako wenn es darum ging ihn zu verteidigen. Den einzigen Vorteil, den der Braunhaarige bei sich hatte war, dass er Kens Jogresspartner war.  
„Ken… glaubst du… war es wieder das Meer der Dunkelheit?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht", entgegnete Ken ehrlich, es schauderte ihm bei dem Gedanken an das Meer allein und auch wenn er edachte, was sie damals in Dagomons Meer eingeschlossen hatten, „Trotzdem, hatte es was mit dem Meer zu tun. Aber die Stimme die mich rief… Das war jemand, den ich früher schon einmal gehört habe… das war und zwar zu der Zeit, als ich noch der Digimon Kaiser war, da bin ich mir sehr sicher."  
„Als du noch der Digimon Kaiser warst, sagst du?", hakte Daisuke nach und bedachte die schlanke Figur seines Freundes, die sich unter der Decke zusammengerollt hatte. Nun, Daisuke konnte nun wirklich nicht behalten, dass er sich mit Kens Kontakten auskannte. Jedenfalls nicht zu jener Zeit, als er noch von der Saat der Dunkelheit manipuliert war und versuchte die Digiwelt in seine Gewalt zu bringen. Es brachte ihn zum Nachdenken und nicht nur ihn. Daisuke sah wie sehr es seinen besten Freund zu beschäftigen schien. Es musste also irgendwas her, dass Ken wieder aufmunterte.  
„Keine Sorge, wenn es da was gibt, dass dich ärgern will, halte ich es für dich ab. Vielleicht hat das ja alles nur mit dem Unwetter zutun. Ich meine, hör dir den Krach da draußen doch mal an und wenn dich doch jemand angreifen will, dann muss er erst mal an mir und Veemon vorbei. Und Wormmon! Vergiss das nicht!", Daisuke sagte dies mit einem breiten Grinsen. Wenn Veemon und Wormmon zusammen zu Imperialdramon wurden, dann gab es mit Sicherheit nichts, vor dem er sich fürchten musste. Ken lächelte sanft und zog die Decke höher, obwohl die Sommerhitze auch in Daisukes Zimmer gegenwärtig war. Vermutlich lag es daran, dass der eiskalte Regen draußen noch immer unaufhörlich weiter versuchte, das Gebäude auszukühlen. Warum gab es eigentlich so unendlich kalten Regen mitten im Hochsommer? Ken mochte nicht daran denken, er schloss lieber seine Augen um die Zeit vergehen zu spüren. Nach nur wenigen Momenten, war das leise, tiefe Atmen seines Freundes neben ihm zu hören, welches sich langsam zu einem kleinen Schnarchen entwickelte. Daisuke hatte es nie schwer einzuschlafen.  
Trotzdem ging Ken noch immer durch den Kopf wer ihn gerufen hatte.  
Was ging mit Takeru vor sich?  
War dieses Unwetter eigentlich normal?  
Tief in seinem Herzen wusste Ken, dass es sich auf keinen Fall um ein gewöhnliches Unwetter handelte. Und mit diesem angsterfüllenden Gedanken schlief auch er in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

 _Fortsetzung folgt_

 _A/N: So, ich habe vor einer knappen Stunde mein zweites Examen (dieses Mal in Pädagogik) abgegeben und habe noch schnell das Kapitel zu Ende geführt, bevor ich mal wieder langsam aus dem Bett bewegen sollte. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und wieder ein kleines bisschen neugieriger gemacht. Die Planung der Kapitel ist auch schon irgendwie fertig und ich kann euch versprechen, dass es in ein paar Kapiteln dann endlich auf in die Digiwelt geht. Es tut mir übrigens für meine KenYako Leser leid, dass ich es dann doch verhindert habe, dass Ken bei Miyako übernachtet. Es wäre dann doch wirklich zu „unjapanisch" gewesen ihn bei ihr zu lassen… Ja, glaubt mir dort ist man noch etwas „spießig", da mache ich keine Witze. Außerdem nehme ich an, dass Miyako unter den Umständen, was mit Ken passiert ist, nur hysterisch gewesen wäre… also, lieber nicht xD Den ein oder anderen KenYako Moment wird es aber sicher noch geben_ _So, nun wünsche ich euch eine schöne Woche und hoffe, dass wir dran bleibt. Falls euch etwas besonders gefällt oder eben auch weniger gut, dann lasst es mich wissen ;)_


	7. 7 Der Eintritt in die Freiheit

**Im Meer der Erinnerungen**

 **Kapitel 7: Das Obon Fest**

Daisuke schnappte sich Takerus Handgelenk und zog den erschrockenen Blonden hinter sich her um in der Menschenmenge zu verschwinden. Die Zurückgebliebenen wechselten ein paar vielsagende Blicke untereinander, denn so wie sie den Draufgänger kannten, endeten die beiden in irgendwelchen irdischen Schwierigkeiten. Hikari stand dieser Sache mit einem Kichern gegenüber, doch dann verzogen sich ihre Gesichtszüge wieder zu einer ernsten Miene.  
„Ichijouji-kun, wäre es dir Recht, wenn wir uns kurz allein unterhielten?", wollte Hikari plötzlich wissen. Drei überraschte Augenpaare ruhten auf ihr. Es vergingen nur wenige Sekunden, bevor der dunkelhaarige Junge ihr antwortete: „Ja natürlich, Hikari-san."  
Dankend neigte sie den Kopf. Ihre Dankbarkeit bezog sich allerdings auch darauf, dass Ken keine weiteren Fragen stellte. Der Junge vermutete bereits, dass es schwer war den Grund auszusprechen, wenn die anderen dabei waren. Miyako und Iori überspielten ihre Neugierde etwas: „Na gut, Iori wir sollten das Fest ein wenig unsicher machen. Anscheinend haben die anderen vier genug mit sich selbst zu tun."  
Miyakos Tonfall signalisierte, dass sie es nicht böse meinte, sondern den anderen ihren Freiraum ließ. Bevor sich die beiden allerdings entfernten, wandte sich das Mädchen noch einmal an sie: „Miyako-san, Iori-kun, wir sollten uns in ungefähr einer Stunde wieder hier treffen. Beim Goldfischfang-Stand!"  
Die beiden nickten und genossen das Fest vorerst auf ihre Weise.  
Ken war Hikari einen fragenden Blick zu, aber diese gab ihm ein klein kleines Zeichen mit der Hand. Sie brauchte ein ruhiges Plätzchen als mitten am Strand zwischen zwei Ständen aus denen verschiedene Musik trällerte und die arbeitenden Leute ihre Aktionen und Waren anpriesen. Ken folgte ihr mit einem stummen Nicken bis zu einer grasbewachsenen Anhöhe, welche gemütlich mit Bäumen bepflanzt und sorgfältig mit ausgesuchten, blühenden Büschen umsäumt war. Auch genügend Parkbänke befanden sich hinter den leichten Abgrenzungen, so dass man auf das ruhige Wasser hinaussehen konnte, während man doch nicht gefahrlaufen musste ins Meer zu fallen. Nachdem Hikari sich gesetzt hatte, tat Ken es ihr gleich. Seine Augen waren auf das in feurig glitzernden Farben funkelnde Nass gerichtet, während in über Tokio die Sommersonne langsam schlafen ging.  
„Was zwingt dich dazu mit mir allein zu sprechen, Hikari-san?", erkundigte sich Ken nun, dem diese Frage nun minutenlang beschäftigte. Das Mädchen sah auf den Boden hinab. Das Gras machte ebenfalls den Anschein eines glühenden Teppichs. In vielen anderen Jahren, in denen das Wetter nicht verrücktspielte, wäre es vertrocknet gewesen. Während sie mit den Augen ein paar Insekten im Gras verfolgte, antwortete sie langsam und Ken meinte in ihrer Stimme ein wenig Furcht zu hören: „Ichijouji-kun… in letzter Zeit da… hast du da Träume vom Meer gehabt? Oder auch Visionen vom Meer? Vielleicht auch ein unbehagliches Gefühl?"  
Die dunkelblauen Augen des Jungen wurden auf einmal ernst. Schon früher waren es Hikari und er selbst gewesen, die eine eher verhaltene Verbindung zum Meer hegten. Während er die Bucht von Tokio liebte und deren Anblick schätzte, brachte ihm ein anderes Meer den blanken Horror.  
„Meinst du das Meer der Dunkelheit?" Ken nannte es beim Namen und mit diesem folgte ein kühler Windhauch, den beide in dem Moment nicht als angenehm empfanden. Hikari zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Vielleicht ist es auch irgendein Meer. Ich wollte meinem Bruder schon davon erzählen, aber vorher wollte ich mit dir sprechen, Ichijouji-kun. Wenn jemand genauso viel Angst vor der Dunkelheit hat wie ich, oder es wenigstens versteht, dann bist du es."  
„Ich denke, dass ich mich sogar mehr vor der Dunkelheit fürchte als jeder hier", meinte Ken mit einem etwas gequälten Lächeln, seine Augen lagen nun unentwegt auf dem Mädchen, „Sag ehrlich, ist da noch mehr?" Er spürte eine leichte Unruhe in ihr und sie rückte nervös auf ihrem Platz herum. Hikari nickte und begann ihm davon zu erzählen, dass sie Nachrichten auf das D-Terminal bekommen hatte und außerdem auch die E-Mail mit dem Rätsel, welches sich beinahe so rhythmisch wie ein Gedicht gelesen hatte. Darüber hinaus erzählte sie ihm auch von dem Foto, welches Kimeramon – oder hauptsächlich Devimons Arm und Angemons Flügel – zeigte. Mit jedem Wort, dass sie sagte wurde es Ken mulmiger und schlimmer zu mute. Kimeramon war sein Werk gwesen, er selbst hatte es erschaffen und nicht mehr kontrollieren können. Auch heute noch plagten ihn Gewissensbisse sobald er an mancher nebligen Oktobernacht daran dachte.  
„Und du hast Taichi-san noch gar nicht davon erzählt? Warum nicht?", wollte Ken wissen, dem bei ihrem Bericht Angst und Bange wurde, „Taichi-san wird so was wissen wollen."  
„Darum geht es aber nicht, Ichijouji-kun. Ich habe es versucht ihnen zu sagen was los ist, aber Takeru-kun ging es immer noch so schlecht und ich fühlte mich nicht wohl dabei. Weißt du, immer wenn solche Dinge passieren, fühle ich mich so hilflos und jeder möchte mich beschützen, weil ich das arme, kleine Mädchen von früher bin. Natürlich will mein Bruder mich beschützen, aber auf der anderen Seite möchte ich auch gern selbst-…", erklärte sie sofort, „Nur… wenn ich daran denke, dass das alles hier wieder mit der Macht der Dunkelheit zu tun haben könnte, dann… macht es mir doch wieder so sehr Angst, dass ich mich am liebsten verstecken möchte. Trotzdem finde ich es besser zuerst mit dir zu sprechen, Ichijouji-kun. Wir waren schon einmal gemeinsam am Meer der Dunkelheit. Wir beide kennen nur zu gut…"  
Ken nickte. Auch ihm bereiteten die Berichte des Mädchens große Furcht. Sie erwies ihm einen großen Vertrauensbeweis, welchen er sich sicher schon lange verdient hatte. Dennoch erforderte es eine Gegenleistung und Ken bereute es bereits, dass er nicht zuerst Daisuke davon erzählt hatte.  
„Hikari-san, du kannst dich doch sicher noch an den Abend erinnern, als wir bei euch daheim waren und du auf Takaishi-kun aufgepasst hat, oder?", wollte Ken mit Nachdruck wissen. Hikari nickte: „Der Tag, an dem ich diese merkwürdige Nachricht bekam."  
„Nachdem wir euer Haus verlassen haben, bin ich noch mit zu Daisuke. Bei dem Sturm sind wir noch zu Fuß unterwegs und da habe ich…eine Stimme vom Meer gehört."  
„Eine Stimme vom Meer?", wiederholte Hikari erschrocken und stand von der Bank auf. Ken tat es ihr gleich, aber griff er nach ihrem Handgelenk. „Ja, Hikari-san, dieses Meer hier hat mich gerufen. Es war auf jeden Fall eine Stimme, die mit dem Sturmwind getragen wurde. Daisuke musste mich den ganzen Weg bis zu sich nach Hause tragen, weil mir die Angst die Lebenslichter fast ausgeblasen hat. Weißt du, Hikari-san, ich weiß jetzt… wessen Stimme es war."  
Kens Stimme bebte und Hikari spürte seine Hand zittern.  
„Es war die Stimme von Kimeramon", entgegnete er, wobei ihn die Augen seiner Freundin noch einmal mit Nachdruck fragten, „Ich bin mir sicher. Jetzt wo du es erwähnt hast, kann ich mich auch wieder an seine Stimme erinnern. Die ganze Zeit habe ich mich gefragt woher ich dieses fiese Lachen kannte."  
„Ich verstehe…", brachte Hikari leise hervor.  
„Ich schätze, wir sollten mit den anderen reden. Es kann kein Zufall sein, dass man uns anspricht und du wurdest sogar schon bedroht", meinte Ken und rieb ihr tröstend den Rücken, „Ist die Nachricht von damals auch verschwunden?"  
„Nein, die ist dageblieben", entgegnete sie, „Ichijouji-kun, findest du nicht auch, dass wir ein wenig Ruhe verdient haben? Besonders Takeru-kun hatte es in letzter Zeit nicht leicht."  
Ken entfuhr ein leichtes Lachen: „Für wahr! Aber ich schätze sobald die Feierlichkeiten vorbei sind, sollten wir wieder Ernst walten lassen. Wir dürfen nicht vergessen, dass das neue Trimester bald startet und dann werden wir wieder sehr wenig Zeit haben."  
„Stimmt…", Hikari seufzte, früher war alles viel einfacher gewesen, doch dann nahm sie Kens Hand fest in ihre und zeigte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln, „Ichijouji-kun, es tut gut mit dir zu reden. Jetzt habe ich sogar weniger Angst und glaube, dass ich Takeru-kun beschützen kann."  
„Du musstest einfach mit jemandem reden, glaube ich", entgegnete Ken und erwiderte ihren Händedruck. Gemeinsam sahen sie auf das Wasser hinaus, das nun immer dunkler und mysteriöser wirkte. Sie brauchten sich nicht vor der Bucht zu fürchten und auch nicht vor dieser Welt. Wenn Leute die beiden Jugendlichen so gesehen hätten, dann wären sie sicher auf die Idee gekommen dass diese beiden ein Paar waren. Doch nichts dergleichen ging in den beiden vor. Sie verband ein anderes, jedoch ebenso starkes Band, das ihnen niemand nehmen konnte.  
„Wir sollten uns langsam ins Getümmel werfen und Miyako-san und Iori-kun suchen", meinte Hikari schließlich. Ken nickte, immerhin hatten sie ihre Freunde ein wenig im Regen stehen lassen. „Dann lass uns gehen", schlug Ken vor und wandte sich um.

Als sie sich umdrehten, hatten sie ein kleines, azurblaues Paar Augen vor sich und blickten in ein heiter grinsendes Gesicht. „Nicht so schnell, ihr beiden", sagte das kleine Mädchen mit dem langen, blonden Haar, richtete ihren kleinen Stab auf die beiden Jugendlichen, „Ihr wollt uns doch bestimmt mitnehmen, hab ich Recht?"  
Ken und Hikari sahen die Kleine verdutzt an. Für ihre geringe Körpergröße hatte sie eine beachtliche Oberweite und stellte sie sie durch ihre freizügige, grasgrüne Kleidung perfekt zur Schau.  
„E-entschuldig mal, aber… was bist du?", wollte Ken verblüfft wissen. Die Kleine flatterte aufgeregt mit ihren Libellenflügeln und schwirrte aufgebracht um Kens Kopf herum und machte ein Gesicht von tiefer Enttäuschung: „Ein _Digiritter_ fragt _mich_ allen Ernstes danach _was_ ich bin!? Nun aber mal Butter bei die Fische, Ichijouji Ken, Yagami Hikari, ihr wisst ganz genau was ich bin."  
Die beiden tauschten erstaunte Blicke miteinander aus. In der Tat wussten sie, was dieses kleine Wesen, von kaum mehr als fünfzehn Zentimetern war. Offensichtlich ein Digimon und das auch noch von recht frecher Natur. Auch wenn sich beide nun fragten, wie ein fremdes Digimon hier in die reale Welt kam und ob dies nun bedeutete, dass sich das Tor wieder geöffnet hatte, beschäftigten sie andere Informationen mehr. Hikari zumindest versuchte ihr Erstaunen zu überspielen. „Also, du bist ein Digimon, aber wie ist dein Name?", wollte das Mädchen nun wissen.  
„Darf ich mich euch hochachtungsvoll vorstellen?", sprach das kecke kleine Feenwesen und schwirrte in sanften Schleifen durch die Lüfte, so dass beide Menschenkinder sie von allen Seiten betrachten konnten, „Mein Name ist Tinkermon, vom Level Rookie. Ihr könnt mich auch Tinker nennen."  
„Hallo Tinkermon, wie wir heißen weißt du anscheinend schon", begrüßte Hikari das kleine Digimon. „Aber ich frage mich woher…", fügte Ken hinzu, „Woher weißt du wer wir sind?" Zur Sicherheit machte er ihr keine Vorschläge. Erwähnte er vielleicht Gennai oder jemand anderen, dann konnte sie darauf reagieren und sich eine passende Geschichte dazu überlegen. In ihrer Situation taten sie gut daran vorsichtig zu sein.  
„Miyako-chan und Iori-kun haben uns den Tipp gegeben, dass ihr vielleicht hier sein könntet", entgegnete Tinkermon sofort.  
„ _Uns_? Soll das etwa bedeuten, dass du einen Partner hast?", fragte Ken nun neugieriger, aber trotzdem noch vorsichtig. Tinkermon sah zum dunkler werdenden Himmel hinauf, so als ob es die Frage noch einmal analzsieren müsste. „Hmm… jah, Partner das könnte man wohl so nennen."  
„Und wo ist dein Partner? Ist es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen? Wann ist dein Partner ein Digiritter geworden?", begann nun Hikari mit einer regelrechten Fragenattacke. Tinkermon jedoch schmunzelte darüber und schwirrte vor der Nase der beiden Jugendlichen herum: „Kommt mit mir, denn ich vermute, mein Partner ist immer noch bei euren Freunden."  
„Dann nichts wie los zu den anderen", schlug Ken vor. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Hauptstraßen des Festivals.

Daisuke, der sich Takeru am Handgelenk geschnappt hatte lief mit schnellen Schritten immer weiter und weiter geradeaus. Vom Zentrum des Festes hatten sie sich bereits entfernt. Die Sonne verzog sich hinter der Skyline von Tokio und der Abend grüßte sie mit einem Zikadenkonzert. Da Odaiba eine Insel außerhalb des Festlandes Tokio war, hatte man kaum eine Chance einen Bereich zu finden von dem man aus keinen Blick auf das Wasser erhaschen konnte, jedoch ging es Daisuke nicht darum. Er wollte mit Takeru allein sein um einige Dinge herauszufinden. Ob er selbst ihn als einen Freund sah oder ob jegliches Band der Freundschaft zwischen ihnen bereits gerissen war. Außerdem musste Daisuke herausfinden, wie viel Takeru eigentlich noch von ihnen wusste, welche Erinnerungen in ihm verbogen wurden oder ob er sich möglicherweise durch seine Hilfe an altgeschehenes erinnern konnte.

Nach einer Weile kam es dem Blonden vor als versagte ihm die Lunge.  
„Wa-…warte doch mal. Mo-Motomiya-kun, ich hab… echt Schmerzen… zieh mich nicht so. Motomiya-kun!", schnaufte Takeru vollkommen außer Atem. Daisuke hielt abrupt an, ihm viel erst jetzt wieder ein, dass Takeru Probleme mit den Lungen hatte und auch der Grund für seinen langen Krankenhausaufenthalt. Daisuke wandte sich zu ihm um.  
„Daisuke."  
„Wie?", harkte Takeru nach.  
„Nenn mich Daisuke. Motomiya-kun hört sich so… das passt nicht zu uns, verstehst du?", entgegnete er mit einem breiten Grinsen.  
„Daisuke-kun?", versuchte Takeru vor sich hinzusagen um darauf rum zu kauen. Wenn er es oft genug sagte und sah wie ihm diese familiäre Anrede gefiel, könnte es auch durchaus sein, dass er sich an etwas erinnerte. Im Augenblick schien dem nicht so zu sein.  
„Du hast mich immer so angesprochen, also mach auch damit weiter", antwortete Daisuke mit einem Nicken.  
„War das so?", der Blonde versuchte scharf darüber nachzudenken. In seinem Kopf befanden sich keine sonderlich detaillierten Erinnerungen an Daisuke. Wenn sie miteinander sprachen, dann meistens nur kurz und es schien eher so als wollte Daisuke ihn meiden. Wie Takeru es auch drehte und wendete, er konnte sich an keine Freundschaft erinnern. Daisuke betrachtete die nachdenkliche Miene seines Kameraden. Die blauen Augen wirkten verloren und leicht überfordert. Schließlich nickte Daisuke zu sich selbst und fragte den Anderen: „Du kannst nicht mal mehr daran erinnern, wie wir uns angesprochen haben, richtig?"  
Takeru nickte: „Ja."  
„Na schön, dann erkläre ich dir eben ein paar Dinge. Zunächst mal solltest du wissen, dass wir beide Rivalen waren!", meinte Daisuke mit einem leicht belustigten Unterton, denn wenn er an die Zeit zurückdachte, musste er zugeben das manche seiner Reaktionen albern gewesen waren. Takeru hingegen legte seinen Kopf etwas schief: „Rivalen? Im Sport, meinst du? Aber ich bin doch beim Basketball und im Fussballclub?"  
„Nein, nein, nicht so! Wir waren Rivalen in der Liebe. Deshalb muss ich ach immer noch zusehen dass ich nicht eifersüchtig werde, wenn du mit Hikari-chan Händchen hältst."  
„Oh, also bist du in Hikari-chan verliebt?", wollte Takeru verunsichert wissen.  
„Ich _war_ in Hikari-chan verliebt und du bist immer derjenige gewesen, der mir im Weg war. Aber ich denke nicht, dass so eine Schulschwärmerei ewig anhält. Aber!", Daisuke sah seinen Klassenkameraden streng und sehr ernst an, „Auch wenn ich dir Hikari-chan kampflos überlasse, könntest du bitte darauf achten nicht vor meinen Augen mit ihr zu turteln!?" Während seiner Ansprache bemerkte Daisuke, wie autoritär und erwachsen er sich plötzlich fühlte. In diesem Moment meinte er sich von dem gesamten Ballast der Grundschule und den weiteren Jahren befreit zu haben. Daisuke empfand Stolz dabei nun sagen zu können, dass er so weit gekommen war und sich von der Rivalität zu befreien vermochte. Takeru hingegen war so überrascht und verwirrt über diese wichtigen Informationen, dass er noch angestrengter nachdachte, in der Hoffnung sich an etwas von dem, was Daisuke nannte zu erinnern. Doch nichts davon kehrte zu ihm zurück. Allerdings machte Daisuke ihm einen ziemlich ulkigen Eindruck, denn so ernst wie er sprach schien er ziemlich erwachsen und durch seine sonst sehr lässige Erscheinung, passten diese beiden Eigenschaften nicht aufeinander. Plötzlich kam ihm diese Situation lustig vor, so dass Takeru nicht mehr an sich halten konnte und laut zu lachen begann.  
„Was ist denn jetzt los? Willst du dich über mich lustig machen?", nörgelte Daisuke nun wieder ganz in gewohnter Manier, mit verschränkten Armen und Schmollschnute.  
„Ach Quatsch, Daisuke-kun. Ich… habe nur festgestellt, dass du ein ganz witziger Kerl bist."  
„Witzig?", wiederholte Daisuke, wobei er ein wenig Unzufriedenheit spürte. Takeru hingegen weitete leicht die Augen vor Überraschung, denn er hatte das Gefühl, dass es eine ähnliche Situation schon einmal gegeben hat. War es womöglich nicht das erste Mal, dass er Daisuke als witzig bezeichnete? Daisuke bemerkte diese Parallele vom ersten Schultag, als Takeru in seine Klasse kam nicht. Stattdessen fuhr er mit etwas anderem fort: „Was ist denn daran so lustig? Weißt du, ich war es gewöhnt, dass Hikari-chan sich mit allen gleich gut verstand und wir uns alle schon recht lange kannten. Ich glaube von der ersten bis zur vierten Klasse waren wir ständig in derselben Klasse. Ihr großer Bruder war mein Senpai beim Fußball und deshalb hatte ich auch einen besonders guten Draht zu Hikari-chan… und dann kamst du daher! Einfach so von einem Tag auf den nächsten und ihr habt euch begrüßt und miteinander geredet als kanntet ihr euch schon seit Ewigkeiten. Mann, Takeru, ich sag dir, das hat ganz schön reingehauen. Danach habe ich erst verstanden, dass ihr euch aus eurem ersten Abenteuer in der Digiwelt kanntet."  
Die Miene des blonden Jungen trübte etwas ein, als er vom ersten Abenteuer in der Digiwelt hörte und schließlich zuckte er mit den Achseln. „Ich kann mich jetzt aber nicht mehr daran erinnern, Daisuke-kun."  
„Ach Takeru, jetzt mach nicht so ein Gesicht", versuchte Daisuke ihn ein wenig aufzumuntern. Diese niedergeschlagenen Augen passten einfach nicht zu ihm. Im Gegensatz zu dem Takeru, den Daisuke kannte, wirkte dieser hier zerbrechlich und irgendwie… durchsichtig. Ja, durchsichtig war das richtige Wort. Der Blonde hätte sicherlich nicht widersprochen, denn genau so fühlte er sich auch. In Takeru regte sich allerdings etwas. Im ersten Moment hoffte er, dass ihm mehr von den Erinnerungen zurückkamen, vielleicht auch nur das Gefühl so etwas schon einmal erlebt zu haben. Doch auf die Hoffnung folgte ein klirrender Kopfschmerz.  
„Ah!" Kurz nachdem Takeru hörbar, wobei er Daisukes Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. „Oi, Takeru, ist alles klar?", fragte er aufgebracht und stützte ihn, da er sich vornüber beugte und sich den Kopf hielt. „Takeru?"  
Der blonde krümmte sich vor Schmerz und wimmerte laut. Daisuke hingegen fühlte sich ein wenig überfordert, da er nichts anderes tun konnte als seinen Kameraden zu stützen und ihm leicht den Rücken zu streicheln. „He-hey… geht es wieder?", wollte er wissen, als er bemerkte, dass Takeru nicht mehr so stark krampfte.  
Der Blonde wandte sah Daisuke ins Gesicht.  
Kalte, stahlblaue Augen leuchteten ihm entgegen.  
Daisuke schluckte. Irgendetwas stimmte an diesem Blick ganz und gar nicht. Dieses Leuchten in dem ohnehin schon ungewöhnlichen Blau trieb ihm einen unheimlichen Schauer über den Rücken.  
„Takeru?"  
‚ _Sie sind hier._ '  
„Wen meinst du?", wollte Daisuke verwirrt wissen.  
‚ _Sie werden stören, wie damals. Eure kleine Welt wird brennen in den Feuersbrünsten aus dem Meer. Ihr werdet die Phasen nicht stützen können.'_  
„Takeru!? Was redest du da?", harkte Daisuke nach und legte seine Hände auf die Schultern des Blonden. Ein Lächeln umspielte die Lippen des Anderen. Es war kein Lächeln, für welches Taeru sich gewöhnlich auszeichnete. Es erschien Daisuke schief und hinterhältig. Es hatte beinahe Ähnlichkeit mit BelialVamdemon.  
„Takeru! Was ist los mit dir?!" Der Nachdruck in Daisukes Stimme weckte Takeru aus seiner merkwürdigen Trance. Dieser bedachte seinen Klassenkameraden mit verwirrter Miene. In diesem Moment gab es einen Knall und über ihren Köpfen leuchtete eine Blume aus Feuer auf und ging kurz danach leuchtend auf das Meer hinunter. Das Feuerwerk hatte begonnen.

„Daisuke-kun, sieh mal!", rief Takeru von ganzem Herzen erfreut und zeigte mit dem Zeigefinger gen Himmel, „Das Feuerwerk!"  
Daisuke folgte mit seinen Augen dem Finger und nickte mit einem leichten Lächeln. „Ich sehe schon." Dennoch konnte ließ Daisuke sich noch nicht so richtig ablenken. Zwar wirkte Takeru wieder wie immer, doch die Episode gerade eben war ziemlich beunruhigend.  
Was hatte Takeru gemeint?  
Warum hatten sich seine Augen so merkwürdig verändert?  
„Selbst wenn ich mich nicht an die Digiwelt erinnern kann, ich möchte dieses Feuerwerk hier nicht vergessen und vor allem, weil wir es uns zusammen ansehen! Weißt du, ich dachte schon immer, dass du mich echt nicht leiden kannst. Darum bin ich besonders froh, dass wir jetzt zusammen hier sind und miteinander sprechen."  
„Was denn, echt jetzt?", fragte Daisuke erstaunt, denn er hätte nicht erwartet, dass Takerus Erinnerungen in eine vollkommen neue Richtung gingen. Nun, vielleicht lag eine kleine Abneigung in ihrem gegenseitigen Verhalten, wahrscheinlich ging diese Abneigung sowieso eher von Daisuke aus, doch wie dem auch war, hassen oder nicht leiden können ging tatsächlich zu weit. „Quatsch, so ist gar nicht. Eigentlich bist du doch ganz in Ordnung."  
„Huh?", gab Takeru von sich, da Daisukes Stimme im Geräusch der Raketen unterging.  
„Ach nichts!", entgegnete er und sorgte somit dafür, dass Takeru sich sicherer fühlte.  
„Wir sollten wieder zu den anderen zurück, meinst du nicht?", schlug der Blonde vor, denn eigentlich war es ausgemacht, dass sie sich das Feuerwerk gemeinsam ansehen sollten und nun hatten sie es hier verbracht.  
„Ja, lass uns gehen", stimmte Daisuke zu und gemeinsam spazierten sie durch die Menge und schauten hier und dort zu den Ständen hin, die ein paar bunte Souvenirs und kleine Malzeiten anboten. Schließlich schnappte er sich Takerus Handgelenk erneut und handelte sich damit eine fragende Miene ein.  
„Na ja, es wäre doch jammerschade, wenn du hier in der Menge verloren gehst. Dein Bruder hat uns darum gebeten gut auf dich aufzupassen, weißt du? Glaub mir, wenn dein Bruder erst mal sauer wird, weil es um dein Wohl geht… dann… dann geht er so ab, ich schwöre's dir, den willst du nicht erleben! Yamato-san kann so extrem gruselig werden, wenn der erst mal seinen großen Bruder-Komplex rauslässt…"  
„Daisuke-kun…"  
„Hah? Was denn?"  
„Sorry, dass ich so extrem abgehe und gruselig werde wenn ich meinen großen Bruder-Komplex erst mal rauslasse." Eine vollkommen andere Stimme wandte sich von oben herab an ihn. Sehr nervös und vor allem bibbernd wandte Daisuke sich um und erkannte Yamato hinter sich stehen.  
„Ya-…Yamato-san, hehe, hi. Du das war doch gar nicht so gemeint", brachte Daisuke unter heftigem Gestammel hervor. Der Ältere hatte seine Fäuste bereits spielerisch geballt und die Fingerkapseln zum Knacken gebracht, nicht um Daisuke wirklich etwas anzutun oder sonst wie hart anzupacken. Er war lediglich auf eine kleine, freundschaftliche Kappelei aus.  
„Yamato-kun, wie wäre es, wenn du ihn dieses Mal laufen lässt?", schlug Sora vor, die ebenfalls zur Gruppe gestoßen war. Sie trug wie die meisten Mädchen auf diesem Fest ebenfalls einen Yukata, der von edler Qualität war. Besonders ihr Obi war fein bestickt und mit einem Vogelmuster verziert. Takeru verneigte sich kaum merklich zur Begrüßung.  
„Wie gut, dass du wieder aus dem Krankenhaus raus bist, nicht wahr, Takeru-kun?", meinte Sora, die seine leichte Beugung nach vorn mit einem Kopfnicken erwiderte.  
„Tut mir leid, dass ich mein Brüderchen so in Anspruch genommen habe." Sora lachte leise: „Aber Takeru-kun! Ich bezweifle, dass Yamato-kun jemals aufhören wird sich um dich Sorgen zu machen. Das ist schon in Ordnung für mich, hörst du?" Neben Sora ging die verbale Schlacht zwischen Yamato und Daisuke allerdings noch ein wenig weiter. „Wenn du Takeru irgendwie ärgerst, mein Lieber, dann kriegst du es mit mir zu tun, hast du verstanden?"  
„Ja, ja, ich hab's doch nun verstanden", nörgelte Daisuke, der natürlich den scherzhaften Unterton in Yamatos Stimme bemerkte. Die vier konnten alle nicht ganz an sich halten, sondern gerieten in ein heiteres Gelächter.

„Daisuke-kun, Takeru-kun!", hinter den Vieren tauchte nun der Rest der Gruppe auf und mit ihnen ein schwarzhaariger Junge, der sein Haar lang über die Schultern trug, dabei sah es allerdings so aus als hingen ihm einige blonde Strähnen unter dem schwarzen Haupthaar heraus. Sein langer Pony ließ die Sicht auf eines seiner goldenen Augen zu, Dem fremden Jungen folgte ein kleines feenhaftes Digimon, welches zuvor Bekanntschaft mit Hikari und Ken gemacht hatte. Verwirrt blickte Daisuke zu den anderen.  
„Öhm… wen habt ihr denn da mitgebracht?", wollte er wissen.  
„Daisuke-kun, man zeigt nicht mit dem Finger auf andere Leute", ermahnte Miyako ihren Freund mit den Händen in die Hüften gestemmt. Hikari versuchte Blickkontakt mit Daisuke aufzunehmen, doch irgendwie war dieser gerade nur mit dem Jungen und seinem Digimon beschäftigt.  
„Ach komm schon, Miyako, jetzt sei mal nicht so", murrte der Brünette und harkte noch einmal nach, „Wer ist dieser Kerl?"  
„Das ist kein _Kerl_ , das ist Nagisa-san, das weißt du doch", meinte Iori nachdrücklich. Nun schlug die Stunde wirklich dreizehn. Da schleppten seine langjährigen Freunde einen wildfremden Jungen mit sich und dann musste er ihn kennen ohne jemals mit ihm geredet zu haben? Daisuke verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust: „Woher soll ich das wissen, ich kenne ihn schließlich noch nicht."  
„Was redest du denn da, Daisuke-kun?", fragte Miyako ein wenig verärgert, „Das ist jetzt aber gar nicht lustig."  
„Hey… ich kenne den Jungen nicht, was soll ich denn da sagen?"  
„Aber Daisuke-kun, das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein. Ich dachte ich bin derjenige mit dem Gedächtnisverlust. Du willst uns doch nicht erzählen, dass du Nagisa Kuranosuke aus unserer Klasse nicht kennst", lachte Takeru belustigt und klopfte dem Braunhaarige auf die Schulter. Verwirrt blickte Daisuke durch die Runde. Yamato und Sora verzogen misstrauisch ihre Gesichter aufgrund seines merkwürdigen Verhaltens und auch Iori und Miyako waren nicht in der Lage sein zweifelhaftes Verhalten gutzuheißen. Takeru warf ihn jedoch vollkommen aus der Bahn. Wieso kannte er diesen Nagisa Kuranosuke, obwohl dieser noch nie in seiner Klasse gewesen war. Gab es überhaupt einen Schüler mit solch einem ungewöhnlichen Namen und solch einem auffälligen Aussehen an seiner Schule? Das wäre ihm sicherlich schon Mal aufgefallen. Außerdem, wieso hatte er ein Digimon bei sich? Hieß es nicht, dass sie ihre Digimon vorerst wieder in ihre eigene Welt zurückbringen mussten, bis die Zeit für eine andere Ordnung reif war? Und war das Tor nicht eigentlich so verschlossen, dass niemand in der Lage war es zu öffnen?  
Daisukes Augen blieben schließlich auf Ken und Hikari haften. Zu seinem Glück, denn Ken gestikulierte ihm dezent etwas und Hikari schüttelte ihren Kopf mit Nachdruck um ihm etwas mitzuteilen. Daisuke war sich ziemlich sicher, dass die beiden diesen Nagisa genauso wenig kannten wie er. Dennoch war sie es, die das Thema wechselte.  
„Also, da wir jetzt vollständig sind, sollen wir uns einen besseren Platz suchen um das Feuerwerk anzusehen?", schlug sie vor.  
„Takeru, ist alles klar?", wollte Yamato wissen, der im Begriff war sich Sora zu widmen. „Ja keine Sorge. Ich bin ja bei den anderen, also sehe ich mir das Feuerwerk mit ihnen an."  
„Oh sehr gut. Dann komme ich später vorbei um dich abzuholen."  
Takeru nickte und sah seinem Bruder und Sora nach, die in der Menschenmenge verschwanden. Er fühlte sich noch immer ein wenig schuldig, dass er seinem Bruder so viel Zeit nahm, die er eigentlich für andere Menschen brauchte. Immerhin war er mit Sora zusammen und die Bandproben musste er auch schon ein paar Mal schwänzen. Damit blieb Takeru bei dem Rest seiner Freunde. In diesem Moment wandte sich Ken an die anderen: „Wir sollten etwas zu trinken kaufen gehen."  
„Oh, gute Idee! Was möchtet ihr?", erkundigte sich Miyako, die sofort Feuer und Flamme war. Nach kurzem Überlegen meinte Iori: „Ich komme mit euch, so viele Getränke könnt ihr beiden gar nicht allein tragen. Hey Daisuke-san, Nagisa-san, kommt ihr am besten auch mit, das wird einfacher."  
„Haah? Warum muss ich unbedingt mitgehen?", beschwerte sich der Brünette und zog dabei eine Schnute. Der bisher schweigsame Nagisa meldete sich zu Wort, wobei er Daisuke einen kleinen Klapps auf den Rücken gab: „Die anderen haben Recht, Daisuke, du solltest auch mit uns kommen."  
„Takaishi-kun, Hikari-san, ihr wartet am besten hier. Dann könnt ihr zumindest noch eine Weile am Strand bleiben und die Lichter beobachten", meinte Ken mit einem vielsagenden Zwinkern in die Richtung der beiden und somit zogen die fünf Digiritter davon um ein paar Getränke zu kaufen. Es war Daisukes und Miyakos Plan, dass man Hikari und Takeru ein wenig Zweisamkeit gönnen musste. Immerhin hatte Daisuke Takeru gleich am frühen Abend entführt und somit gab es bisher noch keine Gelegenheit, dass sich die beiden vernünftig miteinander unterhalten konnten. Ein Krankenhauszimmer war nun wirklich nicht der passende Ort für eine vertraute Unterhaltung. Außerdem hatte Miyako mitbekommen, dass Hikari deshalb ein wenig betrübt wirkte, auch wenn Ken meinte, dass es auch ein paar andere Gründe haben könnte. Er hüllte sich allerdings in Schweigen wenn es darum ging, Hikaris Sorgen auszuplaudern.

Damit fanden sich die beiden allein inmitten des farbenfrohen Treibens wieder. Erst nach einer Weile stellte Hikari fest, dass sie tatsächlich zu zweit Zeit miteinander verbrachten. Nach einigen Minuten nahm Hikari seine Hand und blickte ihm in die blauen Augen: „Die anderen kommen wohl so schnell nicht wieder."  
„Sieht ganz so aus."  
„Komm, wir gehen ein bisschen aus dem Getümmel, du magst doch die großen Menschenmassen nicht so gern, oder?", fragte Hikari nach, denn Veränderungen könnten immerhin durch den Gedächtnisverlust eingetreten sein.  
„Ja schon. Sollten wir aber nicht lieber die anderen suchen oder auf sie warten?"  
Hikari ließ ein leises Kichern verlauten. „Nein, nein. Die anderen finden uns schon, keine Sorge."  
Takeru nickte mit dem leichten Anflug eines Lächelns auf seinen Lippen. Irgendwie fühlte sich die Wärme von Hikaris Händen vertraut und warm an. Als ob er es schon des Öfteren gespürt hatte. Gemeinsam gingen sie an den Strand und näher an das ruhige Wasser hinunter. Von dort aus war die Sicht besser auf das Farbenspiel der Raketen, die am Himmel verglühten. Eine angenehme Stille breitete sich zwischen den beiden Jugendlichen aus während sie da standen, den sanften Wellen lauschten und den Lichtschein des Feuerwerks beobachteten.  
„Takeru-kun?", flüsterte Hikari beinahe, denn sie war mitgerissen von dieser Nähe.  
„Was denn?"  
„Takeru-kun… egal was passiert, ich werde dich beschützen", kam es aus ihrem Munde, wie in einer Trance, obwohl ihr Blick vollkommen klar war, und die Augen ihres besten Freundes suchten.  
Takeru sah sie verwundert an.  
Beschützen?  
Hatte das nicht schon einmal jemand zu ihm gesagt?  
Zumindest hatte er das Gefühl, dass er sich daran erinnern konnte.  
Doch derjenige war kein Mädchen gewesen.

 _Ich werde dich beschützen, Takeru!_

Die Stimme klang in seinen Ohren wieder und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es sich dabei nicht um seinen großen Bruder handelte.  
Nein. Es war jemand anderes.  
Jemand, der ihm mindestens genauso viel bedeutete, doch noch vertrauter als…  
Aber wer war es?

„Takeru-kun?", fragte Hikari verunsichert, „Ist alles in Ordnung?" Ihr Blick steckte voller Sorge um ihn. Im Krankenhaus hatte sich sein Zustand ständig verändert und sie wollte mit aller Macht verhindern, dass er hier und jetzt in die Knie ging; oder schlimmeres passierte.  
„Ah, tut mir leid. Keine Sorge, mir geht es gut… ich hatte nur so ein… merkwürdiges Gefühl als ob wir schon mal hier waren oder du so etwas Nettes schon einmal gesagt hast."  
Die Wangen des Mädchens bekamen eine leichte rosa Färbung, bevor sie sich dazu brachte zu antworten: „Ah, hast du dich etwa an etwas erinnert?"  
„Nein, leider nicht", entgegnete Takeru mit etwas enttäuschter Miene und einem Kopfschütteln als Untermalung.  
„Mach dir nichts draus." Hikari drückte seine Hand sanft und fügte noch einmal mit Fester Stimme hinzu: „Egal was passiert, ich bleibe bei dir. So lange ich bei dir bin, kannst du dich darauf verlassen, dass ich da bin um dich zu beschützen. Ich bin immer bei dir, hast du gehört?"  
Er lächelte, doch erwiderte nichts. Takeru und Hikari sahen Hand in Hand in den gestirnten Himmel hinauf, bis das Feuerwerk beendet war.

 _Ende_

 _A/N: Ein obligatorisches Nachwort zum Schluss und dieses Mal ist es sogar wichtig. Zum einen muss ich euch berichten, dass ich bis zum keinen einzigen freien Tag habe und ständig zwischen Praktikum und Job hin und her pendle und daher vermutlich wenig Zeit hae um ein neues Kapitel zu schreiben. Weiter muss ich euch sagen, dass diese Geschichte plötzlich ganz andere Dimensionen annimmt, als ich ursprünglich geplant hatte. Am Anfang habe ich euch ja geschrieben, dass es ein eher kürzeres Werk bleiben soll. Nun die Geschichte zieht sich jetzt doch ein wenig hin, denn ich habe mit Nagisa und seinem Tinkermon einen Erzählstrang hinzugefügt, den ich eigentlich für eine andere Geschichte im Kopf hatte. Letztendlich passt es einfach und gibt der Geschichte mehr Fülle und Charakter. Vielleicht auch Charme, denn Nagisa wird sicher noch für Wirbel sorgen. Wenn ich daran denke, dass es eigentlich nur eine einfache Takari/Takehika Geschichte sein sollte, mit vielleicht 8-10 Kapitelchen… :P Die Geschichte macht mal wieder was sie möchte :D  
_


End file.
